Show me the magic
by Caitlinxsnuffles
Summary: "Ravish my body Sirius," I cried out while James started to laugh. Rain Kessay is in her last year of Hogwarts. She has been friends with the Marauders since their first year at Hogwarts. But now their school life is coming to an end and everything will change. Even their friendship.
1. What the hell!

**Chapter one: What the hell?!**

I opened my eyes slowly. There was something wrong, I could feel it. An unnatural silence filled the air and a shiver went down my spine. It was still dark in my room and according to my alarm clock it was 4 am. What was it that made me shiver? A soft sound reached my ears and I held my breath. At that moment I knew it for sure, there was someone else in my room. Slowly, underneath my blanket, I pulled my hand up and moved it to my pillow. My fingertips met the wood of my wand and a few seconds later I stood next to my bed. I pointed my wand at the things on the floor. "

Petrificus Totalus!" I turned on the light and a few moments later, I was clutching my stomach while trying not to burst out laughing. On the ground, under the spell, were my friends Sirius Black and James Potter. I looked at both of them, while I wiped the tears from my eyes. I undid the spell and sat down on my bed.

"Jeez Rain, what's with the spell?" Sirius asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes Rain, what's wrong with you?" James said exasperated.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're standing in my room in the middle of the night. I'm not the one who is acting inappropriate," I said a little irritated, but grinned a bit. These were the kind of things that you could expect if you knew James and Sirius.

"She's right about that you know," a voice said and I turned around. In the doorway stood Remus Lupin.

"You see, someone agrees with me," I said and hugged Remus.

"Why don't I get a hug?" Sirius asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's see, you appear in my room in the middle of the night, then you blame me for protecting myself and you haven't apologized. Why wouldn't I give you a hug?" I said sarcastic.

James looked at Sirius and than ran to me. "I'm sorry Rain, I was very inappropriate," he said and than hugged me quickly.

I looked at Sirius, but knew that he wasn't going to apologize. He never admitted that he was wrong.

"Moony appears in the middle of the night and you hugged him."

I rolled my eyes. He was not going to give up, but neither was I. "He didn't scare me to death and he agreed with me." James chuckled and Sirius glared at his friend, who clearly wasn't going to choose his side.

"You suck."

"Thank you honey, I love you too." I looked at my friends and knew that there was no way that I could go back to bed. I sighed and pointed at the door. "Go downstairs and I'll make breakfast." R

emus and James walked through the door, but Sirius kept sitting on the floor. "Why are you still here," I said and started to get impatience.

"Why I'm still here? Well, you're going to change and I don't want to miss that," he said with a huge grin on his face.

For one moment I thought it was the best to hit him, but then got a better idea. "Sure you can stay in this room," I said and his mouth dropped open. I grabbed my clothes, winked at him and walked to the bathroom. "Just don't expect that I'm staying there too."

When I closed the door I let out a small laugh. Sirius was one of my best friends along with Remus, James and Lily, but sometimes annoying as hell. But this was also a reason to annoy him as much as I could. I heard Sirius going down the stairs and quickly changed. I had no idea what kind of weather it would be,  
so I had grabbed a jeans and a simple green shirt. I looked in the mirror. My brown hair hang straight down my pale face and my blue eyes stared back at my reflection. I quickly brushed my hair, made a ponytail and ran downstairs. There was no way that I could leave Sirius and James alone. Before someone would know it, the living room could have exploded and my mother wouldn't be very pleased with that. When I came down I had the shock of my life. Sirius and James were sitting silently on the couch and stared into noting. Remus was reading a book, but that didn't surprise me at all. It was nothing like Sirius and James to be quite and calm.

"Guys," I started, while I looked at them. "I'm a bit scared right now."

James tilted his head a bit and looked at me with a confused look. Sirius didn't even react at all. He just stared at the table.

"Why are you so calm?" No one reacted on my question and I slowly walked to my friends. I softly touched James' arm, but he didn't react. I slapped him in his face and, before I knew it, both James and Sirius were on top of me.

"Bitchfight!" Sirius yelled and James made a weird sound, what appeared to be some sort of war yell. I couldn't stop laughing when the boys started to tickle me and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry," I giggled. I stood up and looked at the three boys in my living room. "Sometimes I don't understand why I hang out with you," I murmured to myself.

"Well, what can I say," Sirius started. "Once you go Black, you'll never go back." I tried my best to keep a straight face, but when he showed me a big smile I fell down in hysterics.

"It's that we're friends, but you guys are unbelievable," Remus said while he looked at us.

"Actually I'm Rain and that are Sirius and James. Although I love unbelievable. Maybe I will name my daughter like that," I told him.

Now it was James who started to laugh. I high-fived Sirius and Remus shook his head. "Alright breakfast time," I whispered, suddenly I remembered that my mum and dad were still asleep. "Please keep your voices down. My parents." Sirius nodded and James winked at me.

I walked to the kitchen to see what we had. The only thing I could find was bread. Well, bread it would be. I looked in the refrigerator and I found out that we really didn't have much. We had cheese, strawberry and mint. I sighed and made a few sandwiches with cheese and a few with strawberry mint. I had no idea if it would be nice. We'll see if one of them would die. I brought the plate with sandwiches to the living room and dropped down on the couch next to Remus. I grabbed a sandwich with cheese and leaned back. Sirius grabbed the sandwich that was the closest to his hand, which was one with strawberry. I looked at him while he took a bite. He chewed and swallowed. "Not bad Rain, not bad at all."

I smiled and looked at Remus. "Breakfast is ready Rem." He looked up from his book and smiled at me. "Thanks Rain."

I smiled back and looked at the book. "What are you reading," I asked and James smirked.

"What?" I asked already offended by what he was going to say.

But instead of James Sirius replied. "You're not going to read, are you? Last time you read a book I couldn't sleep until I read it too. I'm not going to read it this time."

James laughed and even Remus cracked a grin. "You should be choosing my side," I said while I took the book out of his hands. "Silent charms," I mumbled. "That could be useful. Can I borrow it when you're done?"

Remus nodded, while James and Sirius both yelled "No!" in union. I closed my eyes and heard movement upstairs.

"What did I tell you about the parents," I said angrily to them and footsteps came down the stairs. I prayed that it was my mum. She had a weak for Remus and his intelligence. Unfortunately she didn't look to happy this time. "Rain, what is going on," she yawned.

"Euhm…," I started. "The guys came to…" I looked at them. "Why are you here actually?" Sirius stared at his feet and looked from the corner of his eyes to James. He started to tap his foot and nudged Remus in the ribs.

"Well," he started and looked at me. I simply raised my eyebrows and waited for an explanation.

"Rain has sent me an owl three days ago with a question about charms. I searched for the answer and when I finally got it, I immediately came to your house. Sirius and James really wanted to come too, because they hadn't seen Rain in a while and they just got a bit excited when they saw her, which explains the noise. I'm sorry Mrs. Kessay."

My mum smiled at him. "Just try to keep it down okay." She winked at me and got upstairs. James and Sirius looked at Remus in awe and I have to admit that I was a bit impressed as well. I had never send Remus an owl.

"Where did that came from?" James asked and Remus blushed. "Can you tell me the real reason now?" I asked while I sat down on the couch again.

"We've got something to show you," Sirius said and a grin spread out on his face. What in the world could it be?


	2. Pies, chocolate, honey and cakes

**Chapter 2: Pies, chocolate, honey and cakes**

"Listen," James said while he unfolded the marauders map. "We finally found another secret passage in Hogwarts."

A huge grin spread out on my face. This was wonderful. We had found so many passages already, the chance of finding another wasn't that big anymore. But on the other hand, Hogwarts was still full of surprises and I suspected nobody knew all of them, not even Dumbledore. I grabbed my wand and mumbled the words: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map of Hogwarts appeared. James pointed his wand at the one eyed witch statue on the third floor. The word Dissendium appeared on the map and I whistled.

"Where is it leading to?" I asked eagerly. I really wanted to know where we could go without being seen.

"That, my sugar pie, is to Honeydukes," Sirius said brightly. Remus looked at him in an odd way.

"What?" Sirius asked and I couldn't hide a grin.

"You called me sugar pie." I bit on my lower lip to prevent myself from laughing.

"Yes Sirius, you never call me sugar pie," James teased him and Sirius looked exasperated.

"Because she is sugar pie. And you," he said pointing to Remus. "You are my chocolate fudge. And you, James, are honey drop."

I tried my best to not to laugh, but after one look at James's face, I died. I grabbed a pillow and put it in my face to muffle the laughter. I even saw Remus wiping some tears out of his eyes. Sirius looked at the three of us and muttered some words which sounded like: "Annoying, call themselves friends, not going to say anything." This made me laugh even harder and I had to grab James to make sure I didn't fall of the couch. After a few minutes everybody calmed down, although James was still grinning.

"So who found this secret passage?" I asked to let the peace come back. But it didn't last long. "Was it chocolate fudge or honey drop?"

James collapsed again and Sirius threw a glare in my direction. "Or was it you cupcake?" I asked Sirius and even though he was still mad at me he smirked. Wait, he smirked. That couldn't be good. "James, Sirius is making his scary face," I whined and crawled to James.

"Go away. I'm scared too. You can't trust him in a situation like this when he makes that face."

I looked over at Sirius, who slowly walked in my direction, and I immediately ran into Remus' arms. "O chocolate fudge. Save me from the evil cupcake. Sacrifice yourself so that I don't have to die."

Remus laughed, but stepped away. "You have to save yourself," he said and I turned around to face Sirius.

He was already right behind me and I jumped up in shock. He grinned at me before he picked me up. "Sirius put me down," I whispered.

"What? I can't hear you."

I glared at him and had to suppress a scream, when he threw me in the air. Luckily he caught me again and placed me carefully on the ground. James was rolling on the flour, clutching his stomach, but was making no sound at all. I shook my head at the view of him and instead of saying something about it I glared one more time at Sirius. "You know how much I hate it when somebody throws me in the air."

He simply shrugged as an answer.

"So this was the reason that you brought me out of my beauty sleep."

James nodded excited, not really getting the hint that I wasn't too happy about it. I mean, it was awesome to have a new secret, but really, they couldn't have waited till the afternoon?

"You can sleep how long you want, you will never be a hot girlie girl."

James looked at me and I could tell he pleaded me not to react on Sirius' comment. I didn't take it serious, but I was the only one who knew that. This could be fun.

"What was that?" I hissed. Remus rolled his eyes and started to read his book again. How many times hadn't he heard an argument like this before?

Sirius smirked and winked at me. I didn't react on it and simply glared at him. "The truth," he stated with a smirk.

"Perhaps I don't want to be a girlie girl," I reacted and Sirius opened his mouth to react, but James didn't want an argument between me and his best friend and answered instead. "If Rain would pay more attention to her looks, she could be pretty hot. But she chooses not to and that's fine. She's not ugly."

I had to hide a smile. James could be so cute. It was a shame that Lily hadn't seen this side of him yet. It would change her opinion of him.

"I never said that she was ugly. I just said that she's not a girlie girl and that she never will be a girlie girl." Sirius winked at me at the same time I reacted on James' answer. "If I paid attention I could be pretty hot? Does that mean I'm not smoking hot right now?"

Sirius let out his barking laugh, while James became desperate. "That's not what I said… not what I meant… I mean… ughhh." He dropped his head in frustration, clearly not understanding I was just joking around.

Remus decided to help him out of his misery. "She is kidding James. Really, after all these years you still don't know when she is actually angry or just playing it?" James had shot up and he threw a glare at me.

"Ahh Jamsie, don't be like that, you know I love you."

His glare wavered and I knew he was on the verge of laughing. "Very funny Rain, just hilarious."

I grinned and ruffled his hair. He pushed my hand away and tried to fix his hair as much as it was possible. I brought my attention back to the map. It was awesome that we found a new passage. Now I could go in the middle of the night to Honeydukes to get some chocolate frogs. I just had to borrow James cloak. "This is amazing guys," I said and a few seconds later my dark brown owl Jamie, who I named after James, flew in with four envelopes. She landed on the table and I grabbed the one on top which was addressed to me. The three guys reached for the other envelopes. How scary was it that Dumbledore knew precisely where everybody was. I opened the letter and read it quickly. It was always the same.

"How scary is it that Dumbledore knows exactly where we are?" Sirius said and I looked at him. How scary was it that he thought exactly the same thing as me?

"You know what this means, don't you?" I asked James and he smiled brightly at me.

"Diagon Alley," he said and I nodded. I always loved the one day in year that we went to Diagon Alley. It was always a cheerful trip. This year I needed a lot of new stuff. Perhaps I could even buy a new broom. I had saved money all year long for a new broom that was on the market for just a month. It was the fastest broom in the world and it would be useful for the Quidditch cup. We had to win it in our last year. Of course we won it last year and the year before.

"Can I come with you?" Sirius asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

"No," I stated simply and Remus chuckled.

I winked at him. I crawled closer to James, who sat next to me, and rested my head on his shoulder. I was so tired. I closed my eyes and breathed very slowly. Perhaps I could get an hour sleep. Unfortunately his shoulder wasn't the softest thing in the world and after five minutes I opened my eyes. I got the shock of my life. Two grey eyes looked straight into mine. Sirius' face was just a few millimeters away and he smirked.

"Sometimes you're so annoying," I mumbled. He sat down next to me and started to hop up and down. This made me go up and down too. "Could you please stop it? I really want to sleep for an hour."

Remus looked up. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"And leave you alone with these two? Really, I trust you Rem, but I know that you can't guarantee me that they won't blow up the house or something."

Remus nodded in agreement and James and Sirius started to protest.

"If you guys don't shut up right now, I'm going to use you as a bed."

Apparently they didn't hear or acted like they didn't hear me. I rolled my eyes and threw my legs on James lap. I turned around and let my head drop in Sirius lap. "Goodnight," I mumbled and closed my eyes. The protests stopped and silence filled the room. I could feel that all the eyes were on me. Suddenly a hand softly touched my forehead and stroked some hear aside. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of Sirius.

"I'm sorry. We'll be quiet," he whispered and I closed my eyes again. Soon after that I drifted off into a world of beautiful dreams.


	3. Diagon ally

A/N: So there is chapter three already. I hope you guys like it :) Oh and sorry if there is gramatically something wrong. English is not my first language.  
Thanks TWsos12345 for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters

* * *

**Chapter three: Diagon alley**

A few hours later I woke up again. I giggled like a little girl when I saw my friends. Remus was curled up into a ball in our huge chair and was breathing slowly. James had taken the other, smaller couch and Sirius fell asleep while he sat up, my head still on his lap. The door of the living room slowly opened and my mum came in. She smiled at me and mouthed: "Want some breakfast?" I shook my head. Even though I loved to eat, I just had some breakfast. Besides, there were still some sandwiches on the table. I looked at our clock and saw that it was 8 am. I managed to sleep another three and a half hours. Probably because the Marauders also fell asleep. James and Sirius couldn't be quiet for more than ten minutes so I counted myself lucky that they were apparently tired as well.

I sat up and my movement woke Sirius up. "Where am I?" He yawned as he looked around.

"Welcome to Rains wonderful house," I said grinning. He looked at me and then at his friends.

"James!" he yelled and James shot up.

"What is it? Are we being attacked? Is Lily here?" he exclaimed, while his eyes started to sparkle at his last question.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Remus, while Sirius and James started a stupid argument about Sirius' waking up session. Remus had magically not woken up and was still sleeping even though Sirius en James were yelling like the house was on fire. This probably happened all the time in the boys dormitory en Remus was used to it. I softly nudged Remus and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning star shine," I said happily. "Or should I say chocolate fudge."

He chuckled and got up. James' en Sirius' argument had died down. "Today were going to Diagon alley, so get up and let's go," I said feeling excited. James jumped up and was standing next to me in no time. Probably just to see his 'Lilykins' as he called her. Remus grabbed his book and walked to us while Sirius didn't move. I groaned. Not this again. This happened every bloody year.

"Sirius, come here," I whined while I grabbed the bowl with Floo Powder.

"Why do we have to go so early? Why can't we go later like normal people?" he asked while he dragged himself to us.

"Because we're not the normal people, it's not so busy and we can stay longer," I said while I counted the advantages on my fingers. Sirius sighed to show I had won (as always) and I smirked. "You're going first," I said while I gave the bowl to Sirius. "Where is Peter by the way?"

"Still in France with his parents. I believe he stays there till the end of the week," Remus said and I secretly wished I could be in France as well. The last time my family went on a holiday was four years ago.

I quickly wrote a note to my mum while the others one by one used the Floo Powder. Remus was the last one and after he had disappeared I grabbed some Floo. The last thought I had when I saw my living room was that I had to buy new Floo Powder.

The Marauders didn't wait for me and I saw a boy with jet black hair going into Gringotts. I sighed and quickly ran to entrance. When I came in I saw that Sirius got his key and I went to the shortest line. I got my key and got some money. Hopefully it would be enough. I didn't want that awful ride again. I could not understand why James thought that it was so cool. Every time we made a turn I had the feeling I had to throw up. In fact, the year we went to get supplies for our third year I had actually thrown up. After that nobody wanted to be in the same ride as me.

Remus was waiting for me outside and told me that Sirius and James had already gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies. On the way to the store I told him that I wanted the new broom. The excitement made me hyper and I bounced up and down, much to the amusement of Remus. In the display the new broom was shown. A Nimbus 1500. I ran inside and saw that James and Sirius were drooling at the sight of the Nimbus. I grinned. How would they react if they found out that I was going to it? James would probably get hysterical. I tiptoed to the counter and whispered my wish. The owner smiled and went to the back. The excitement was now almost killing me and when the shop owner carefully gave me my new broom I couldn't help but letting out a small scream of joy. Sirius and James turned their heads and watched in awe as I walked out with my new broom.

"You got a Nimbus 1500!" the both yelled at the same time and I grinned.

"Now we're definitely going to win the school cup," James said and Sirius hugged me while James started to do his little victory dance.

"Isn't this a bit over the top?" Remus asked and we turned around to look at him.

"Over the top?" Sirius repeated and he looked at Remus as if he were mental. "It's not just a broom, it's much more than that."

"It's eternal glory. It's our life," James added hysterically.

"Okay guys, now it really is over the top," I said.

James stared at me in disbelief. "You can't say those things while you're holding a beauty like that."

Remus rolled his eyes and I agreed with him. "Why don't you guys go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and get me a strawberry lemon thingy, while I bring my broom home?"

Remus nodded while Sirius and James already ran to the ice cream shop. I shook my head and quickly brought the broom home. I put it carefully in my room, before I went back to Diagon Ally. When I sat down at the table where the Marauders sat, I saw that there was no ice cream in sight.

"Have you ordered something already?" Sirius nodded and I noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. That was never good. I was just going to ask what was going on, when I saw my eyes cream. Sirius let out his barking laugh at the sight of my shocked face and James laughed with him. Even Remus snickered.

"Ah I see the young lady has already arrived. Here's your ice cream miss."

I muttered a soft thank you to the waiter and then looked at my friends. "I said thingy, not thing."

They were still laughing and I looked at my ice cream. Or maybe mountain. In front of me stood the biggest ice cream that I had ever seen. First I thought that it was just a joke and that we would eat it together, but when Sirius and James got their own ice, I knew this was serious.

"I'm not going to pay for this," I said while I started to eat.

"Neither do we. Do you know how expensive that is?"

"No I don't and I don't want to know."

My answer made them snicker again. "Like you can't eat all of this."

"It doesn't matter if I can or can't. The main issue is that this costs a fortune. Which I don't have, because I spend a lot of money on a new broom," I said exasperated. I knew I had the money, but this weren't the kind of things I was planning to spend it on. I ignored the laughs of my friends and looked at Remus. He didn't order anything at all and I turned my ice cream around. I gave another spoon to him and he looked at me.

"I've got some chocolate ice. You can have it." He smiled at me and started to eat. James and Sirius had already finished and now looked at my ice cream. I whispered something to Remus and he nodded. I took a spoon full of strawberries and moaned when it entered my mouth. Remus did exactly the same and we kept doing it till James was the first one that couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it. It annoys me." I raised an eyebrow and moaned again.

This time it was Sirius that reacted. "Ok we get it. You've got all the good flavors while we had one single flavor."

I grinned, but still moaned with ever new taste. I grabbed a spoon full of lemon and brushed it against my lips. They were now white and I winked at Sirius. Lemon was his favorite and he smirked.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Perhaps," I said.

He wouldn't do anything, we'd been friends since first year. If two people would never be more than good friends it would be us. Sometimes I even had the idea that Sirius didn't see me as a girl but as one of the guys. Something that was perfectly fine by me. I winked at him and he smirked. Before I knew it Sirius bend over and licked the ice cream off my lips. With a shocked expression on my face I stared at him. I couldn't belief this had just happened. Sirius smirked and looked at a laughing James. But I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief.

"What? Come on it's just a joke. It was a simple lick. Dogs do it every time."

I rolled my eyes at the double meaning and started to eat again. While Sirius and James were still joking about him licking my face. This was the first time that Sirius had ever done anything to me what he looked a bit like what he did to the girls he dated. He normally treated me like the guys and he would never do this to one of them. At least, I hoped so. Since when did he treat me as a girl?

"I don't care if you lick as a dog, but while you're human could you keep this for your one day girlfriends," I said and James high-fived me.

"Oh I will, but just say you enjoyed it," Sirius answered with a smirk.

"No, it was disgusting."

He grinned. "Oh come on Rain, just say it. It's not that hard. I hear it almost every day."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine I enjoyed it immensely and now I can't contain myself anymore. Ravish my body Sirius," I cried out.

The guys were silent for a few seconds, before James literally fell off the bench.

"I knew you would succumb to my charms. You're no officially one of my fan girls!"

I stared at him. "I'm not your fan girl. I'd rather be James' fan girl, but if I really had to choose I would go for Remus." Remus looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Because Remy is handsome and smart and he's really funny." Remus smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm handsome and smart and funny," Sirius said with a wink.

I just rolled me eyes and finished the last bit of my ice cream. With a sigh I paid the bill and bought other supplies that I needed. The day came to an end and James was happy, because he saw his 'Lilykins'. It didn't matter that she rejected him again. Sirius had found himself a new girl again and was snogging her face of, but was complaining on the way home about the ways she talked.

"Well if you just snog her every single minute, then she won't have to talk," I said sarcastically, but Sirius though it was an amazing idea. Remus didn't follow the conversation or just chose not to participate.

"School starts in two weeks. Shall we meet at King's Cross station?" James asked and we all nodded.

"Alright I'll see you guys in two weeks I said while we stepped in the fireplaces. They waved at me and the disappeared. I thought about the weird day and then also left Diagon Alley.


	4. King's Cross Station

_A/N: Yeah it's time for chapter four. Thanks for the favorites and follows :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters besides Rain

* * *

**Chapter four: King's Cross Station  
**

Two weeks later I arrived at King's Cross station. My trunk almost exploded with all the stuff that was inside. It was all my mums fault. She wanted me take some dresses and skirts. Like I was ever going to wear them. During the week we had to wear the school uniform and at the end of the day I just wanted to change my skirt for a pants. Who the hell would wear dresses when the only thing they would do was sitting on a damn couch? It was bad enough that the school uniform had a skirt to begin with.

And there was one more dreadful thing. My mum had bought this awful blue bikini. She thought that it looked good with my blue eyes, but I hated it. Why would I wear a bikini? I didn't tan even if I wanted to, so it was hopeless to roam around in a bikini. Perhaps Sirius was right I'd never be a girlie girl. But who cares? I was perfectly fine the way I was.

I looked around and saw that I was the first person and didn't know whether to go to platform 9 ¾ stay here and wait. Maybe they were already there although they were famous for being late. Luckily Remus arrived not even a minute after that and together we decided that we would wait at 9 ¾. I ran through the wall and the sound of screaming kids and parents reached my ear. I saw Lily boarding the train and she waved at me. I waved happily back and we walked towards each other. She smiled, but suddenly stopped in her track.

"Lilykins, there you are. Would you like to go out with me?" James' voice sounded like he was behind me.

"No Potter go away."

I smiled at the familiar display in front of me. If James was here there was no way Sirius wasn't here. I looked around and saw Sirius with some girl I didn't know. Because of the extremely snogging I couldn't see her face but I was fairly certain it wasn't the same girl as two weeks ago. It would be really scary if it would be. The words Sirius and commitment just didn't belong together. Lily walked away and I sighed. I didn't even have the time to speak to her. Sometimes it was really hard to be friends with both Lily and James.

"Rain!" James had finally seen me and hugged me.

"Hi Prongs," I said laughing. "I haven't seen you in ages."

He grinned at me and grabbed my trunk.

"What are you going doing? I'm not a damsel in distress who can't carry her own trunk."

"Oh shut it. We already kept a compartment free so I was just being nice. Why is it so hard for people to believe I have only their best interest at heart."

I snorted. Yeah right, like I was going to believe that.

Remus just shook his head while smiling. "So you've got a whole free compartment. How the hell did you do that?"

"Ah just wait and see."

I had wondered that myself as well. How could they keep it free if no one was inside? Most of the time every compartment had at least one person in it within 5 minutes. I followed him and Remus walked with us. After a lot of pushing and scolding, mostly on the younger students who were excited, we finally arrived at 'our' compartment. Nobody was inside, but it was loaded with trunks. I laughed and pushed the door open. James threw my trunk on top and then levitated all of them. I sat down at the window which was my usual seat. James dropped down in front of me and Remus next to him.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Remus asked and both James and I shook our heads.

I hadn't seen Peter during the holiday and neither today. I wondered where he was. He couldn't still be in France, could he? The door opened and a grinning Sirius came in. I raised an eyebrow and he dropped down next to me.

"I've gotten loads of new fan girls."

James applauded and Sirius bowed. I groaned silently. I hated Sirius' fan girls. They were annoying as hell. They were always giggling and for some mysterious reason they always knew where he was and that meant where we were. Try to study, while a group of giggling girls is right beside you. It's impossible and no matter how many times you asked them to keep it down, after a few minutes they would start all over again. But most annoying of everything was the fact that Sirius enjoyed it. He loved the attention.

A high pitched scream filled the hallway and I looked at Remus in despair. He sighed and stood up, looking quite frustrated as well. He squeezed himself between Sirius and I. Sirius frowned and looked at me, but I turned my head the other side. I rolled my eyes and rested against Remus. Just to be sure, I closed my eyes and that moment the door opened.

"Sirius! There you are," Hayley exclaimed happily.

I groaned and I felt Remus shake. Why did he think that this was so amusing? He loaded Hayley just as much as I did. With her dark brown curls and sparkling green eyes, she was beautiful even I couldn't deny that. Sirius loved to flirt with her and she adored him. But her voice was so annoying. Sirius thought it was cute, but the high pitched screams and soft mumbling of sweet words made me puke. Besides that, she was just a dumb whore to say it bluntly. She giggled and I knew Sirius had flashed one of his famous grins in her direction.

I kept my eyes firmly shut, but had to open them when Hayley's voice reached me. "Did you have a good holiday Rain?"

I faked a smile and said that I had a perfect time to which she replied that hers was "wonderful". She sat down on Sirius' lap and I rolled my eyes at James. He nodded in agreement. No one really liked Hayley, except for Sirius and Hayley herself, although the guys liked her a bit more than I did. And Hayley's own friends of course.

I stood up. I couldn't take this any longer. "I'm going to get changed."

Sirius frowned. "We just left. There are still hours left before we even arrive at the castle."

"Otherwise I'll forget it. By the way, maybe I'll find Lily again, I have to talk to her anyway." I quickly closed the door behind me and sighed. I sauntered to one of the empty compartments designed to change and pulled my robe over my head. Knowing Hayley she would still be there when I came back so I decided to really look for Lily. After ten minutes I found her in a compartment with some Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students.

"Hi," I said and sat down on the floor. Lily shot me a questioned look.

"Hayley," I said and they all nodded understandably. "I don't want to walk in when she is snogging Sirius' face off."

Marlene McKinnon gave me a grin. "No one needs to see that in the morning indeed."

"In the morning?" Dorcas Meadowes replied. "Neither in the afternoon nor evening."

I couldn't help but crack a grin. Leave it to them to cheer me up again. I stayed with my friends for a half an hour and then decided to see if everything was safe. I went back to the Marauders compartment and luckily Hayley was gone. So was Sirius. I looked at Remus and he shrugged. This would be a new record for Sirius. Not even after an hour on the train he found someone to shag with.

Peter was sitting next to James and he looked even fatter than before. How the hell did he do that? "I haven't seen you for so long. Did you have a nice holiday Peter?" A bit of small talk was always good with Peter.

"Yes, I actually did. I went skiing in France."

We talked about the holiday and I even took a nap. That was until Sirius came in and sat right on top of me.

"Go away," I mumbled still sleepy and without opening my eyes. He laughed and I groaned. "Go and shag Hayley one more time. I'm not in the mood for your irritating jokes."

Now he was laughing even harder and I pushed him away. "That's what you think I was doing? Shagging Hayley?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus. He shrugged and looked at Sirius to see what his explanation was.

"I was only snogging her and then I went out for a little walk to see if there were new hot girls," Sirius stated simply.

"Of course," I said like it was normal to do that. "Perhaps I will go now and look for new hot guys."

All four guys jumped up and yelled "NO!" at the same time. I looked at them, my eyes probably extremely big of the shock. It was just a joke. I would never have thought they would react so hysterically.

"Calm down, I was only joking. And what is wrong with me looking for a hot guy?"

The guys all smiled sheepishly and looked at each other. I crossed my arms and tapped with my foot in annoyance. I wanted to know what their problem was.

"Alright we don't want you to get hurt. We know that you are old enough, but what if you would date someone like Sirius," James said and Sirius wacked him on the arm.

"Sorry, but it's true. Just promise us you will be careful. You are our little sister sort of," he mumbled and I smiled.

That was actually sort of cute. Annoying but cute. "You know I'm the oldest of us all?"

He nodded and I grinned. "It was just a joke. I'm not looking for a hot guy. If it's meant to be then I will meet him when I won't be expecting it."

They all rolled their eyes at my corny speech. We laughed and before we knew it we arrived at Hogwarts. It looked as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but think: I'm finally home again.


	5. The meal

_A/N: Thanks for all the favs and follows. And thank you TWsos12345 for another review! Hope you guys like the story and please review :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters

* * *

**Chapter five: The meal**

The sorting ceremony seemed to last forever and after twenty another minutes I lost my concentration. I looked over at Lily, who was still being very concentrated and I knew that she wasn't going to do anything else than listening. There was a reason she was Head Girl after all. If you wanted to describe the perfect student, there she was.

Sirius and James, on the other hand, were already busy with a lot of other thing, including new pranks. No wonder we were all surprised when we found out Dumbledore had made him Head Boy. My bet had been on Remus, who was the best male student of our year. Not that James didn't get high grades, but if someone didn't obey the rules… Well, Dumbledore must have had his reasons. I kicked Sirius under the table and he cursed. I raised an eyebrow when he glared around to see who it had been and then rolled my eyes when he winked at me. He could be so immature at times.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered and a grin appeared on both of their faces.

"We're not going to tell you," James said with a smirk and I scowled.

I grabbed my wand and muttered the summing spell. The piece of parchment that they had in their hand was now in mine. I grinned, while James desperately tried to get it back. Luckily he didn't think of a summing spell himself. Instead of just summoning it back he tried to crawl under the table and got stuck. Sirius couldn't help but laugh when he saw James' sad action. I winked at him before I looked at what they had planned. My eyes grew big when I saw their idea. This was awesome and the perfect idea for a beginning of the year prank. How could they not let me in on this? I mean, pranking was their thing that's true. I only participated on some occasions. But this was the first prank of the year, they couldn't leave me out of it.

"You're going to dye their hair bright pink with yellow dots? That is so cool."

James grinned at my enthusiasm, but Sirius sighed. "We only have one problem. We know how we can get Snape, I mean he's almost always alone in the hallways. Regulus is another problem."

I nodded. He was right. Regulus always had a bunch of friends who were surrounding him. It would be hard to get him alone. I wondered if I had ever seen him alone. The only times I saw him without his friends was when he had an appointment with a girl. But still, that wasn't really alone as well. But then a brilliant idea popped in my head and I smirked.

"That's why we have me."

James frowned not really understanding where my idea was heading to.

"I can seduce him."

Sirius coughed and I rolled my eyes. "I know that it's not my strongest side, but I can do it. That I never do it, doesn't mean that I can't."

Sirius still looked amused, but James smiled in excitement. The only weak spot they had in their plan, had disappeared.

"I still think it's not going to work," Sirius said. "Not to be mean or anything, but you and flirting Rain… Have you ever actually done it?"

I decided to shrug as an answer. I have had some boyfriends in the past so it wasn't like I was a complete guy. In the meantime, the sorting ceremony had stopped and the food had appeared on the table. I squealed with delight and grabbed my plate. Everything that was within reach was on my plate in no time.

I was just reaching for my fifth piece of bread when Sirius coughed and I looked at him. "Very girlie Rain, very girlie."

I stuck my tongue out and grabbed one more slice of bread. "I just have a healthy appetite. There is nothing wrong with that."

Remus snickered and I winked.

"Unless you turn fat, that's not healthy," Sirius said grinning and I wacked him on the head.

I decided ignoring him was the best and focused my attention my lovely food. A carrot hit my head and confused I looked up. Who did that? James was chatting happily with Sirius, who flirted with yet another girl. Remus was busy talking with Lily about the new classes. Who could it have been? I shook my head in despair and started to eat again. Just when I was about to finish my chicken another carrot hit my head. I looked up, but it was exactly the same view as before.

"Who did this?" I asked politely, knowing that people would tell it much quicker than when I would scream. Nobody answered. So now they were protecting one another. At least one of them couldn't be the culprit at all so I shifted my attention to Lily and with a sigh she pointed at James. He cursed, jumped up and ran away.

"Come back Potter!" I yelled and followed him.

I chased him around the Great Hall, until we were stopped by a rather angry looking professor McGonagall. "I had hoped that you've had grown up during the holidays. That you would behave yourselves as the mature students you're supposed to be in your last year. Unfortunately this clearly isn't the case. Because it's the first day I'm lenient and won't give you detention."

I muttered a soft sorry and strolled back to the Gryffindor table. Sirius and Remus were laughing, but Lily looked disapproving.

"What?" I asked a bit offended. I had every right to chase James through the Great Hall. "Throwing a carrot against someone's head is a serious crime. I could have died!"

She just shook her head. "I've got the timetables."

She handed them out and I smiled. It wasn't so bad this year. Of course in a few months when the NEWT's came closer I would change my opinion, but for now it looked fine to me. I had decided to stop with Divination. The first times it was fun to be told that I would die a painful death, but after a while it started to irritate.

Snape stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. I nudged Sirius in the ribs and pointed at the door. He nodded and slowly and together with James he also sneaked out. After five minutes they came back and the grin on their face told me they had succeeded. They sat down like nothing had happened and not one of us spoke. I filled my plate again and at that moment Regulus and another Slytherin boy walked out of the Great Hall. Probably looking what Snape was doing. I sighed and followed them.

"Regulus," I said and he turned around. I grabbed a string of my hair and played with it. "Did you have a nice holiday?" I asked softly and smiled sweetly.

"What's that to you?" he snapped and the other boy snickered.

I groaned on the inside, but kept smiling on the outside. "Just curious. I wanted to ask you something, but I see you're busy with a friend" I mumbled and winked at him.

This time he smirked and with a flick of his hand told the other boy to go on without him. My head screamed yes, but I kept my face calm. He slowly walked in my direction and stopped when his body was against mine. I slowly moved my hand down to my wand, but before I knew it I was on the ground. An enormous pain hit my head and instinctively I touched my face. Some soft and wet things came in contact with my hands.

"Do you really think that I didn't know what you were doing," Regulus sneered. "You're friends with my traitor brother and he wouldn't want you to socialize with us."

With a cold laugh he walked away. I groaned with frustration. Not only did I just ruin my part of the prank, I also had things on my face that felt like anemones. I got up and walked back to the Great Hall. I dropped my head down and my hair fell in front of my face. No one would notice something. I sat down again and tried to ignore the pokes that Sirius and James were giving me.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked after I didn't react.

"No it didn't, now shut up."

James brushed my hair aside and the next moment he was laughing. Sirius tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably and I groaned.

"It's not funny guys. I can't show my face like this. And madam Pomfrey is also enjoying her meal, so I can't go to the hospital wing," I mumbled.

"Perhaps Moony has a solution," James said and he poked Remus, who turned around with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?"

James grinned and pointed at me. Remus looked at me and his lips twitched.

"It's not funny," I said again.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You have to go to the hospital wing."

I groaned one more time and got up keeping my face down to make sure my hair covered my face. I walked to the table where the teacher were sitting and shot an apologizing look at madam Pomfrey. She sighed and got up. I followed her out of the Great Hall.

"What did you do this time Miss Kessay?" she asked.

"Nothing actually. I tried to be nice to the Slytherins, but it didn't work out that well I guess."

Telling the whole truth didn't seem like a good idea, I didn't want detention. Besides I really tried to be nice to a Slytherin even though I was faking it. Madam Pomfrey made a disapproving sound, but didn't ask anything else.

"Can you fix this or do I have to walk around like some weird sea creature for the rest of my life?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "I can fix this. You'll be yourself in two minutes again."

I sat down on of the beds and closed my eyes. Some disgusting smell reached my nose and apparently I showed my thoughts.

"You can't expect it to smell nice. There you go."

I touched my face and my own smooth skin came in contact with my hands.

"Thank you," I said happily.

"I'll see you next time Miss Kessay."

I grinned at her. I came here a lot. If it wasn't for my own I would bring in one of the guys. Not wanting to go back to the feast I chose to go to the Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately I was the only one and I didn't know the password. Neither James nor Lily had told me what it was and I sat down at the floor.

"Caput Draconis," I said and the Fat Lady looked at me.

"That's not the right password."

I groaned. "Can't you just let me in, I mean, you already know me for six years."

"Sorry I can't miss Kessay. Perhaps you're not Miss Kessay, but a Slytherin who used a Polyjuice potion."

I sighed. " I rather doubt it. No one would choose to be me. I'm just going to guess then. Quid Agis? Dillygrout?"

I didn't know how long I've sat there. At one point I just said random things. I was busy my candy list "Chocolate frogs?" when James, Lily and the first years came up.

"Lemon drops? I don't know just let me in," I begged.

"The password is Loco Mortis." I turned around and a grinning James looked at me.

"Look my face is normal again." I said and I petted my own cheek.

"It's not normal," Sirius said and he smirked.

I made a rude gesture which made the first years whisper in shock and earned me a disapproving glare of Lily. I didn't want to make too much drama and climbed through the portrait hole. I sat down on the couch near the fireplace and soon the four Marauders were there too.

"Listen," I started and looked at all of them. "I want revenge. Today's prank went wrong and I was embarrassed by Regulus. He has to pay for that. Does someone have an idea?"

Sirius smirked and immediately started to tell his plan.


	6. Pranking

_A/N: There we are again, chapter six already. I have a few days off, so I can write the whole day, which is why I'm updating so frequently. I'm trying to upload everyday or at least once every two days. Thanks for the follows and favs and thank you S38, LilyEvans2510 and TWsos12345 for the review! Please review :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I wish I did though._

* * *

**Chapter six: Pranking**

The first week was over and we had already a huge amount of homework. I was checking my Herbology essay for the last time, when Sirius ran into the Gryffindor common room. James followed quickly after him and they stopped in front of me. They were panting heavily, but the mischievous grins showed they were excited.

"Everything is done. We can start the major Regulus prank," James said and he giggled.

Sirius, who was perhaps even more excited than James because Regulus was his brother, looked at his best friend. It was the first time that James ever giggled in his life and I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes it was unhealthy how happy they got during pranking. I looked back at my essay and read the last paragraph. Before I could finish it, it was snatched out of my hands.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" James yelled.

I couldn't help it and rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, but this essay is due tomorrow and I want to finish it."

"Nerd," Sirius snickered. "Who knew you were the female version of Remus? Maybe you two should date sometimes. Going to library to study would be a perfect first date." He grinned and gave me a look that said, beat that.

"Sounds better than a first date in a broom closet. Luckily I'm not a female version of you. Better a nerd than a whore."

James whistled and slapped Sirius on the shoulder. "She's got you there Pads."

I grinned and gave him an arrogant look.

"Fine you win… For now." Sirius gave me a smirk and I knew this was far from over.

"Not to interrupt your little argument, but we've got a prank to take care of," James stated before he disappeared through the portrait hole.

We knew that Regulus was waiting for a prank and that was why we waited a two weeks. Now he wouldn't expect it anymore. And besides, we needed more time, because we wanted to start this year with a big prank. Sirius' idea was absolutely wonderful and it couldn't go wrong. Remus and Peter were waiting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase and the five of us walked together to the Great Hall. A lot of people were already there. It was remarkable how many people where awake in the early morning. Not to mention that it was a Saturday. I wasn't a morning person at all, so if it weren't for the prank I would still be in bed.

Regulus was sitting at his usual spot. Great! That would have been the only problem. He had to sit on his usual spot, otherwise our prank would be ruined. I saw him reach for the red coloured pudding. I was staring intensively at him and forgot to eat myself. Hopefully nobody would notice it, seeing that I normally would fill my plate until nothing could fit anymore. Regulus was busy talking to Lucius, while he took the first bite. I grinned. He kept eating and eating, but then he looked at his bowl with a frown on his face.

I quickly looked at James in alarm who nodded. He ran to the doors of the Great Hall. When he was almost there he slipped and I looked at Sirius in despair. With the shock in my eyes I looked at Regulus who shot a glance in my direction and then got up and pointed at James. He started to laugh and at that point Peeves came flying in and started to throw gum in his direction. James got up and now he was the one who laughed. Peeves yelled some rude words to Regulus and then disappeared again. Regulus sat down again and quickly finished his pudding with a grumpy face.

I high-fived Sirius and started to fill my pleat and eat myself. It would at least take a few minutes, before the end of the prank would be visible and I quickly took some strawberries that were covered in white chocolate. They were my favourite. I mean it's strawberries and it's chocolate. My two favourite things in the world combined.

I was busy talking with Lily about the effects of snake skin in a sleeping potion, when the first screams filled the Great Hall. I looked at the Slytherin table and my eyes locked with Regulus. He glared at me and I fell into hysterics. His natural tan skin was now the same red colour as his pudding. We had filled the pudding with a changing potion. The colour was quickly chosen. The red colour of Gryffindor.

Thanks to the daily visitations of James and Sirius to the kitchen, the house elves had helped by placing the pudding in front of Regulus. That's why it was so important he would sit on his regular spot. Of course it would be a Slytherin who turned red, nobody else sat at that table. But this time we really wanted to aim our prank on Regulus. But there was a chance that he would notice a difference in taste compared to the normal pudding. That's why we had James. The moment he looked at his bowl I had given James his cue. He didn't trip as an accident, he did on purpose. This way Regulus would turn his attention to James instead of the pudding. But there was no way we could let James embarrass himself like that. Therefore we chose Peeves would be in on the prank. We had really thought about this one.

"We did it!" I yelled and looked at a shocked Lily.

"What? You didn't think I'd let him get away with what he's done to me, did you?"

"No, but I hoped you would. When are you going to grow up? You're almost as immature as the guys. Sorry Remus," she said and Remus smiled at her.

What the hell? Remus was just as immature as the rest of their little group. Alright, perhaps not as immature as James and Sirius, but mature was a big word.

"And I'm proud of being immature," I said. "But speaking of maturity, Remus can you help me with my Transfiguration? I can change my pencil in a flower, but it won't turn red?"

I gave him the puppy dog eyes. There would be no way he could deny me.

"Sure, you want to go to the library?"

I nodded and got up. I followed Remus and we both sat down at a table close to a window. The weather was too nice to sit inside but hey, I really needed to keep up with the homework. If it would pile already I would have a problem by the end of the month. I borrowed a pencil of a Ravenclaw student and changed it into a flower. Remus grabbed the dark grey flower and with one simple flick with his want it turned red.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

It looked exactly the same as what I did. What was I doing wrong? Apparently I didn't complete my wrist movement, but even when I did that my flower didn't turn red. Remus didn't know what was wrong and neither did I. I wasn't the best student, but I picked things up very quickly. This had never happened to me. I tried it one last time and my flower turned red. For one moment I looked at my flower and then I started to scream. I did it! Remus smiled at me and I hugged him.

"What would I do without you?"

"Fail," he said simply and I faked a glare.

"That was not funny!"

He laughed and I grinned. He looked down at my flower and a frown appeared on his face. I glanced down and groaned in despair. "Why won't it work?"

My flower had turned grey again. I flicked with my wand, but nothing happened. A sigh escaped my lips. "I give up, I'm just too stupid to understand."

A soft laugh reached my ears and I look over my shoulder. There was nobody else in the library besides the Ravenclaw student and I was sure he wouldn't laugh. Wait a minute…

"Black!" I growled and I heard his barking laugh. "Where the hell are you, you idiot?"

Remus chuckled and threw something behind me. It bumped off mid-air. He was using the invisibility cloak. Suddenly Sirius appeared before me and I gave him a smack in the head.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to use the counter spell once you used the right wrist movement," he said laughing.

I wanted to hit him again, but decided to ignore him instead. "Let's go back to the common room," I suggested and Remus agreed.

Sirius strolled behind us, still chuckling by the time we reached the Gryffindor tower. However, Remus pulled me quickly behind one of the statues.

"I forgot the password, could you please let me in," the voice of James said.

I frowned and looked at Remus. Why did he pull me away?

"What is going on? Let's tell James the password." I turned around to walk away, but Remus didn't let me go.

"It's not James. Lily told me she and James had a meeting with Dumbledore for their head boy and girl duties. They couldn't be back already. Besides, how could the head boy forget the password?"

I looked at him and then at my supposed to be friend. If that wasn't the real James, who was he? I ran to the fake James and tapped him on the back.

"Hey Jamsie," I said happily and he smiled at me.

"I forgot the password and now I can't get in, what is it again?"

I looked at him and faked a shocked look. "I don't know. You were supposed to tell me. Well, it doesn't mind. Let's sing a song." I started to sing the first song that came into my mind and danced around. He looked at me and then to the hallway that led to the Grand Staircase.

"Euhm, I'm going. I'll see you." He quickly walked away, while I kept singing and dancing around. When I was sure he was gone I stopped and Remus and Sirius appeared.

"I've never heard someone sing that badly in my life," Remus said in awe.

"I take that as a compliment," I said and climbed through the portrait hole.

Sirius followed me and dropped down on the empty couch. Peter was there as well and I gave him a smile. I dropped down on the couch next to Sirius and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Today was so much fun," I said and Remus frowned.

"It's only ten in the morning. For some people the day hasn't even begun."

I stuck my tongue out and looked the rest. "What do you want to do? We have a day of so we could play Exploding Snap."

"Let's swim in the Black Lake," Sirius suggested and both Peter and Remus agreed.

I, on the other hand, wasn't so keen with the idea and said we had to wait for Lily and James to decide. Unfortunately they came back after an hour and both thought it was a great idea. Defeated I agreed with them and went upstairs to get my blue bikini. Lily had a green one and it fitted her beautiful. I got changed and grabbed one of the summer dresses that my mother had bought for me.

"You look beautiful Rain," Lily exclaimed when she saw me. "Oh and what is that? A dress? Do you even own those things?"

I could hear the humour in her voice. Great, now even Lily was making fun of me. "Yes I own them, I'm still a girl. Just because I don't wear it, doesn't mean I don't own it."

"Stop whining and let's go," Lily said and I followed her reluctantly.

This was going to be an interesting day.


	7. The lake

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows and the favs. And TWsos12345 for the review. There were some problems with this chapter, strange symbols in the text, so that's why I took it down and I'm reposting it now . Hope you guys like this episode. Please review :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters._

* * *

**Chapter seven: The lake**

Lily ignored the drooling look James had on his face and walked out of the common room. James ran immediately after her and Sirius followed them probably to make sure that his friend wouldn't say something extremely stupid. Peter also ran out of the common room. He would never let his two heroes go somewhere without him. Or so he tried. The only one who was waiting for me was Remus. I slowly walked down the stairs and at the fourth step I fell down. I let out a small scream and groaned when I hit the floor. Why didn't Remus catch me? Wasn't a man supposed to do that? I looked up to see a shocked Remus. He didn't move at all; he seemed paralyzed.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I said sarcastically, while I got up.

"I'm so sorry Rain. I didn't see you and when you fell I was already too late." He was looking at his feet.

"I don't care. I've had much worse. This didn't hurt as much as some pranks that go wrong. Remember that time that our cauldron fell the wrong way and I was covered in that awful green, burning jelly."

We both shuddered at the awful event. Because the jelly wasn't completely finished yet my skin had felt like it was on fire. Not to mention that I had some serious burns all over my body. I had two stay in the Hospital Wing.

"Never mind. Let's go," I said, not wanting to think any more about that day.

Together we walked out of the common room and to the Great Lake. The others were already there and I sat down next to Lily. The guys didn't notice me and I was happy with that. Sirius and James would make endless jokes about my dress and Peter would laugh at them. Remus would keep quiet and Lily would get angry at James and the circus would be complete.

I placed my feet in the water, which had a nice temperature. Carefully, to make sure that nobody noticed it, I got out of my dress and lay down. Mission accomplished, I thought when nobody saw me change. I closed my eyes and listened to the conversations. Lily and Remus were having a discussion about Ancient Runes, something I didn't understand at all. It was too boring for me, not doing actual magic. The discussion of Sirius and James was much more interesting.

"Should I ask Lily to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"You could try, but I don't think she will accept mate," Sirius answered. "But what about me? I was going through all of the girls, but there isn't a spectacular one. I had hoped that some fresh meat would arrive as in new transfer students. Or that some of the girls would have changed during the summer you know. Better looking and that stuff."

Even though I had my eyes closed, I couldn't help but roll them. Was that really the only thing that was important to him. Having even more girls. Sometimes I was ashamed of being friends with him.

But Sirius' story wasn't over yet. "So I wanted to take Hayley, but that could make her think I want to go with her to the Halloween ball. Which, of course, I don't."

Without thinking I shot up. "There's going to be a ball?!" I nearly yelled.

Everyone turned around to look at me and I could feel that my face turned red.

"Oh my god! You're a woman! Let's go to an empty broom closet right now," Sirius said seductively and wiggled with his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting," I snapped at him and turned my attention to Remus. "Please Rem, tell me there's not going to be a ball."

He sighed and I dropped my head. I hated balls. All the make-up, high heels and dresses scared me. I never went to any of them, which was also quite annoying, because I missed a lot of fun. I would stay in the common room with a couple of books and wait till everyone came back. The stories always seemed wonderful, but the heels made it insufferable to go.

"On the bright side, I don't have to go," I said and Lily coughed.

"All seventh year students have to go. You can't skip this one."

I stared at her in horror. This couldn't be true. All these years I successfully avoided them and now in my last year they forced me to. How nice of Dumbledore.

"I'll never get a date," I said, more to myself than to the others.

"Of course you will Rain. There will be plenty of guys who want to go with you. I'm sure."

I looked at James and glanced in Lily's direction. She was staring at James in awe and I smiled. She finally got to see his sensitive side.

"Yeah, just show them you're a girl. If you keep wearing that bikini top, they will notice you even look like the female species." Sirius had an enormous grin on his face.

It wouldn't surprise me if his face would split apart. I could have expected that. Certainly after this morning when I had won our little argument. At that point Hayley walked by and I couldn't help but glare. She was exaggerating her hip movement and winked at Sirius. I almost vomited. How cheap could you be?

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked Lily and to our surprise she nodded, probably still in awe after James his soothing comment.

I winked at Remus and Peter and James high-fived Sirius. Lily shook her head, but I saw there was a tiny smile tucking at her lips.

Sirius, who was clearly annoyed that James had gotten a date yelled: "Hayley, you me Hogsmeade," and winked.

I rolled my eyes, how charming. It wasn't even a question.

"Rain, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade next Saturday?"

My head shut up and I looked at Remus. He smiled at me and I grinned. "That seems like a lovely idea."

"You're taking her to Hogsmeade? That's not possible. You're first date should be in the library, not somewhere else." Sirius let out his barking laugh and I sighed.

"Ever thought about us going to Hogsmeade as friends? Just friends and nothing else? Why is it so hard for you to understand that people can be friends without certain benefits?"

James, sensing another argument, decided to cut in. "Are we going to swim or not?"

"Whoever is the last in the lake is a loser," Peter yelled and everybody, including Remus, ran to the lake.

"Rain is the loser," Peter yelled excited, happy it wasn't him, but the others glared at me.

"Come on Rain, why can't you just come in the water," Lily asked, but I chose to ignore her.

I simply lay down again and closed my eyes. The sun was shining on my face and it made me smile. Maybe I could get a tan after all. A few drops of water fell on my body and I cursed. Why did it always rain on the best times? I opened my eyes and saw both Sirius and James standing above me with huge grins on their faces. James grabbed my legs and Sirius my arms.

"No! Let me go. Now!"

They ignored me and carried me to the lake.

"Don't you dare to-" I fell into the cold water unable to finish my sentence.

When I reached the surface I immediately looked at James and Sirius. "That was not funny. Not funny at all."

Sirius stuck his tongue out and I raised an eyebrow. Even though I was sure that my seductive side didn't exist I slowly walked to Sirius. I tried to create a seductive mood and decided to imitate Hayley. I exaggerated my hip movement. I felt like a complete idiot, but apparently it was working. Sirius was staring at me with his mouth open and I winked at him. Quickly, while he was still shocked, I ducked under water and grabbed both of his ankles. With one powerful pull, he lost his balance and fell. I high-fived both Remus and Lily.

Sirius reached the surface and spit out some water. The small drops in his hair glittered. He was absolutely beautiful this way. Now I saw what all his fan girls saw immediately. Suddenly it hit me. What was I thinking? He was my friend. But at some point every girl looked at one of her guy friends and would think he was beautiful, wouldn't she? I mean, Remus and James were also good looking.

"Very funny Rain," Sirius said and I let my thoughts go.

"Yes I do think that my humour is really good and that I'm very powerful." I showed him my muscles by striking a pose. Not that they were developed.

"Is that a dare?" Sirius asked and I smirked.

"Not really, but now you say it."

We looked at each other and I quickly grabbed Remus' hand.

"I'll take Lily," Sirius yelled and James glared at him.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked us and the others had the same question.

We quickly explained and five minutes later I was sitting on Remus' shoulders and a terrified Lily was glaring at Sirius.

"Don't worry Evans, we're going to win without a doubt."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed my legs even tighter. Out of nowhere Sirius, with Lily on top of his shoulders, ran to us and I pushed Lily. With a scream she fell and hit the water.

I grinned and winked at Sirius. "There is no way you are going to win."

He grinned and looked at the people who were at the beginning of the lake.

I followed his gaze and groaned in despair when I saw Hayley. "You're not going to-"

"Hayley!"

Hayley turned around and smiled sweetly at Sirius. She had been watching, because she got rid of her clothes and revealed a black bikini. Sirius lifted her up and I bent down to Remus.

"If she wins I'm going to kill myself," I whispered. He nodded understandably and I sat up again. Hayley smirked at me and I glared at her.

"Now," we both yelled at the same time and I felt Remus move underneath me.

With all my strength I pushed her, but she was much stronger than Lily. An evil smile appeared on her face and then she bit me.

"Bitch," I hissed and hit her in the face.

She groaned, but hit back. I ducked, but wasn't fast enough and her finger got into my eye. I tried not to scream, but a small high-pitched sound filled the air. She was cheating, but I couldn't let her win. I was far too competitive. Why did Sirius choose her as his partner? He knew how much we hated each other. All of the sudden an extreme wave of anger came over me. With a loud scream I pushed Hayley off Sirius's shoulders and heavily panting I looked satisfied and Sirius. James, Peter and Lily were trying hard not to laugh, but were failing miserably, while Hayley decided to yell at me.

"What is wrong with you? I was just trying to be friends with you and then you hit me and push me down with such a force. That really hurts."

I glared at her. Did she actually think that someone would believe her? "The only thing that got hurt is your ego and I still think that it's too big to fit through one door so don't worry," I hissed venomously.

"Now girls don't be so immature. Rain, apologize to Hayley for what you did and we can all be friends."

I turned around and looked at Sirius in disbelief. Did he really choose her side? Just so he would have a date? "Apologize? To her? Forget it."

With that I jumped down and started to walk in the direction of the castle. But not before I turned around one more time. "And I don't think you're in a position to tell me that I'm being immature, I know whose side you're on now."

And without waiting for his response, I grabbed my dress and walked back to the common room.


	8. Hogsmeade

_A/N: Ah there we are again. Chapter eight already. Hope you guys like it. Thank CookieMonster2244, TWsos12345 and Kimmy for the review.  
Disclaimer: I do not won Harry Potter or any characters, only Rain_

* * *

**Chapter eight: Hogsmeade**

It had been a week since our little incident in the lake. Sirius and I hadn't been on speaking terms since then. With eating he would either sit with us and ignore me completely or he would sit with Hayley and her friends. It would probably be like this for a while since both Sirius and I were stubborn. Somewhere during the week Lily had brought it up during dinner. According to her we had to talk about it and explain to each other what happened in our point of view. She hadn't even finished her sentence before Sirius and I both growled in union: "No." From that moment on nobody tried to help us out anymore.

It was Saturday and I was looking in the mirror. I was going to Hogsmeade with Remus, but I didn't know what to wear. It wasn't a date, but I wanted to look nice for one time. Lily had put three choices on my bed. A simple knee-length jeans with a pink tank top, black trousers with a blue t-shirt and a short green skirt with a white top. Three things that were dreadful in my eyes. The jeans were alright, but I hated pink. The blue t-shirt was fine, but it was too warm for trousers and especially black. And don't even start with the skirt. A combination of choice one and two would be the best, but Lily would kill me. Jeans and tank-top it would be then. I quickly glanced one more time in the mirror and ran downstairs. I still had time left, but Remus was always early.

"Rain I'm here." I looked around and saw a waving Remus on the couch. He stood up and walked in my direction. He looked nice in his ragged jeans and white shirt.

He frowned when he looked at me again. "You're wearing pink, is everything alright?"

I hit him on the arm and we both walked to the Grand staircase. "Lily chose it. I'm not good with clothes. And because you sacrificed your day to spend it with me, I thought I might try to look nice."

He laughed and suddenly nodded me in the ribs. Lily and James were walking in front of us. James was talking to Lily with a smile on his face and she started to laugh. Remus and I both looked at each other and grinned. Maybe it would work out in the end. I still believed that James' crush on Lily was more than just a crush. I mean, he was trying it for three bloody years. For a while we walked to Hogsmeade. We talked about everything: homework, teachers and friends . Remus really was a bit of a nerd when it came to school, but it suited him. He had already made a schedule for the NEWT's, something I had planned to do as well… in four months or so. Finally we arrived at the subject called Hayley.

"I can't believe he chose her side." I was still angry at Sirius. No angry was not the right word, I was furious. One of my best friends had dropped me for some dumb slut.

"We were all shocked. We explained everything. At first he thought that we were just choosing your side and he was defending her. But he believes us now, I think. He said so at least."

"But he didn't tell me. He still won't talk to me. I mean, if he knew she was wrong, why is he still sitting with her? Why is he in Hogsmeade with her right now?" I was shaking and my voice went higher.

"I know Rain. His ego is hurt. And I wouldn't dare talking to you if I were in his position." Remus grinned at me and I couldn't help but relax a little again. "You're really scary. Sometimes I think that you could kill him if you glare at him."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. "Besides, we're talking about Sirius. Sometimes he doesn't think with his head, but with something else."

I squeezed back and cracked a grin at his answer. He had a point. At that moment we arrived at the beginning of Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go-"

"Honeydukes!" I yelled excited and ran to the shop window. I loved Honeydukes. I was obsessed with eating and candy was my favourite. I could spend hours just looking at all the candy they had.

"I already thought so," Remus said and I practically dragged him inside.

Remus was looking at the chocolate area, while I ran around grabbing all kinds of stuff. I wanted a bit of everything and was afraid that something would be gone before I was there. When I reached the counter I had a hard time placing all my stuff up there. Remus sighed and decided to help me. Ten minutes later I got out with nine bags.

"I can't believe how much you bought. Eight Galleons! You've spend eight Galleons on candy."

I shrugged. "Like your chocolate addiction isn't expensive at times."

He grinned. "Maybe it is, but I never buy more than ten bars at a time. You for instance, you have a candy supply for a month, maybe even two."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh dear Remus, if that were only true. This all will be gone within two, maybe three weeks."

He stared at me with his mouth open and for a moment I thought he would say something about it. But then he shut his mouth and shook his head and mumbled: "Unbelievable."

I winked and we headed to Zonko. But at that moment Sirius and Hayley went in and I looked at Remus.

"Let's go to the three broomsticks," I pleaded, but Remus shook his head.

"We were planning on going to Zonko, so that's where we're going."

Now I was the one that got dragged in. "I hate you," I whispered to him and then quickly grabbed his arm reading to use him as a human shield when necessary.

We were looking at Dungbombs and from the corner of my eye I looked at Sirius. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. Hayley was pointing at a Nose-Biting teacup and talking happily, but Sirius didn't seem to listen. I sighed. This was the first time that Sirius and I were not talking to each other and I hated it. I missed his annoying, but funny remarks. Hayley looked at me and made a rude gesture.

I immediately tensed up and grabbed the hand of Remus. "I want to go, now."

Remus, who had seen Hayley too, nodded and we left. Better to avoid another confrontation. We went to the three broomsticks instead. Surprisingly James and Lily were there too and we sat down at their table. We ordered some butterbeer and looked at the other couples. A girl, Jirina I thought, who was in my year, but in Ravenclaw, was sitting with another girl that I didn't know. There were Alice and Frank, who were finally together, and a group of Slytherin. Remus kept glancing in the direction of Jirina and I smiled. I finally found one of the reasons why Remus went to the library so often. More than usual.

"You should ask her out to the ball," I whispered to him and he looked at me in shock.

"How do you- I can't believe that you-"

I chuckled. Sometimes it was hilarious when people thought they were hiding their feelings quite well. "It's a bit obvious Rem. But she's a nice girl, much better than Hayley."

He shifted uncomfortably on his seat. I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me. "But I wanted to take you, because you said no one would take you to the ball and I wanted to show you that it wasn't like that."

I smiled and couldn't help but blush. This was typically Remus. Sacrificing his own needs for the needs of a friend. "I really appreciate it Rem, but I can't accept it. You like her and I'm pretty sure that if she gets to know you better she'll like you too."

He looked at me in surprise and then at Jirina. James and Lily didn't seem to notice us as James told one of his stupid jokes. To my surprise Lily laughed and James went with his hand through his hair. I sighed and shook my head. The door flew open and Sirius came in. Hayley was no where to be found. Without greeting anyone he sat down and put his face in his hands. James looked at him and then at me. Like I did this to him. I hadn't even said a word so they were not going to blame me for this.

"Padfoot, what's wrong." James asked his best friend.

Sirius' head shot up and he looked at me. "I've been such a jerk to one of my best friends and I didn't realize it until it was too late. And I don't know how to make things right, because we have never gotten into a fight before. I only want her to know that I was stupid and selfish and-"

"An extremely annoying and disloyal friend who chose some whore over his friend, but now acknowledges his mistake," I finished.

Remus cracked a grin and Sirius looked at me with an unsure look, not knowing if I had forgiven him or not.

"I accept your apology."

He jumped up and hugged me so sudden we both fell of my chair. With a loud thump we hit the floor and I laughed. How could I stay angry with someone who could make me laugh like this? And we had both been wrong, I had reacted a bit too angry. He stared into my eyes and brought his face close to mine.

"I solemnly swear that I will be your best friend." He whispered it so softly, I could barely hear him. I could feel my face glowing and I pulled him closer into a hug as an answer.

"Alright that's enough cosiness for the day," James said and we got up laughing.

"Well, now that everyone is happy again I have to kidnap Rain. We're going dress shopping."

I didn't even moan or groan at the thought of dresses when Lily announced her idea. I was too happy to have Sirius back.

"Where is Hayley?" James asked and an evil grin appeared on Sirius face. This was a story I needed to hear.

"I left her at the Nose-Biting teacups and when I looked back one of those was doing his work quite well."

We all laughed. I looked at the where Jirina was sitting and saw that she was alone.

I nudged Remus in the ribs and moved my head in her direction. "She is alone now. Go up and ask her. I'll distract the others."

He hesitated for a second and then got up.

"Alright I'm not going to give Hayley more attention. No pranks, no angry words."

James looked at me with his mouth half open. "Are you ill? Because you're also wearing pink."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Within seconds Remus was back at our table, a big smile on his face.

I winked at him and returned my attention to Lily. "Let's go, because I want a beautiful dress."

"She's really ill," James said and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut up! And a mask. Because it's a masquerade ball."

All heads shot up at me. "No it isn't," Lily said and I grinned.

That's right, they didn't know it yet. "Yes it is, because I went to Dumbledore to complain about the ball and we came to a conclusion that a masquerade ball is the best solution."

Sirius looked at me in shock. "How can we recognize each other? How can we recognize our date?"

I sighed. He always thought about his dates. "You just have to tell each other what you're wearing."

"But what if I want to kiss a girl? Now I can't see if she's pretty or not."

This time it was Lily who was annoyed. "If you don't act like a man whore then you don't have that problem," she snapped at him.

I chuckled and got up. "Lily let's go." She smiled at me and we both waved before we left the three broomsticks.


	9. Dresses, dresses and more dresses

_A/N: First I want to thank everyone for the favs and follows. And TWsos12345 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. It doesn't have much Sirius in it, but the next one will again. Please review :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. But Rain is my own creation_

* * *

**Chapter nine: Dresses, dresses and more dresses**

Lily skipped through the streets and I watched in full amazement. Was this the calm and serious Lily I knew? She looked more like a little girl who was on her way to fantasyland, which a shop with only dresses probably was for her. I followed her with a smile on my face. Lily stopped in front of a shop that I had never seen before or I had blocked, which seemed quite logical because of the pink window frame.

"We're here," Lily exclaimed happily and literally dragged me inside. The shop was filled with excited girls, who were searching for their dream dress.

"Let's start with a dress for you," I said to Lily, wanting to postpone the dreadful search and fitting.

"Alright, I made this schedule," Lily said and took a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "With my red hair, green eyes and normal skin, I should avoid the colours red, yellow, orange and white."

I stared at her. There were schedules for things like this? I had never thought of myself as a girlie girl, but this made me feel like a man. I looked around, but none of the other girls were walking around, looking at a piece of parchment. Did they know it by heart or was Lily the only one who had this thing.

She seemed to understand my astonished expression. "I made it myself and it's quite useful. But let's continue. Green and black are perfect and the rest is average."

I just nodded and had no idea how she figured it out. I trusted her completely.

"You look for the green ones and I take the black side," Lily said walking away, but I grabbed her arm.

"I'd rather take the black," I said.

Lily raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went to green dresses. I sauntered in the direction of the black dresses and started to go through them. Black was so much easier than green. With black there was only black and green had different shades. I mean, there was light green, dark green and all those colours in between. With black it was just black. There was no light black as far as I knew. How would I know which green one she wanted? I grabbed some dresses that seemed beautiful in my eyes and went to the dressing room. Lily was already waiting for me and I gave her the four dresses that I found. One was velvet, one satin and the other two I didn't know.

"Great! You can sit down and I'm going to try them on."

Apparently Lily had found eleven green dresses that looked gorgeous in her eyes and so it resulted into a horrible hour that seemed like five hours.

"Oh this one is really beautiful Rain," Lily said while she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing one of the black dresses with the fabric I didn't know. It was strapless and started tight at the top and flowed around her ankles. She looked absolutely stunning, something she also did in the other nine dresses. In the end she had two dresses left. The black one and a green halter dress.

"Rain, I can't choose between them. They're both so beautiful," Lily sighed and holds them both up.

"Why don't you take them both?" I said sarcastically.

A big smile spread out on her face and she grabbed the other dresses. "That's a perfect idea. If you bring these back, then I'll leave these at the counter and we can look for a dress for you."

And with that she walked away and I sighed. Sarcasm wasn't something you had to use with Lily. I sauntered back to the middle of the store and brought back the dresses. With a smile on her face Lily walked back and grabbed her schedule again.

"You've got dark brown hair, blue eyes and a pale skin. That means no green, red and yellow. Blue and purple are beautiful as is pi-"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence," I growled.

"Pink," Lily ended with a smirk on her face. Since when did she smirk? She definitely hanged out to much with the Marauders. I glared at her.

"I'll take blue and you take purple and only purple," I said and put the emphasis on only. "If you come up with a pink dress I'll put it where-"

"I got it Rain," Lily said and rolled her eyes. "No pink."

Like I already thought an actual colour was so much more difficult than black. I ended up with four dresses. What was it with me and four? Some shades of blue were absolutely horrible, but clearly not everyone had the same idea. Many girls were interested in blue and for some weird reason the ugly shades of blue were gone within seconds, which was actually quite good, because it narrowed down the options for me. Lily had three purple dresses which weren't that beautiful.

"I could only find these. They're still ok. But I wouldn't take them if I were you," she said while she looked at them in disgust.

We both sighed and I went to the dressing room. The first dress was a beautiful shade of light blue and I slipped it on. I stared at myself in horror. As beautiful it was on a hanger, how ugly it was when I had it on. It made my ass twice as big and not in a good way. I stepped outside and Lily almost died. The tears were running down her cheek and I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Clearly not this one," I said and went back.

The second one looked quite nice. It was a halter dress, again in a light blue, which reached just below my knee. The third one was a dark blue and fitted perfectly, but the colour gave my skin a greyish look. The last one wasn't dark or light blue and had some silver coloured stitches. It crossed at the breast area and again on my back. It had a split until my knee. I stepped outside and Lily stared at me in awe.

"We found the dress," she whispered.

I nodded and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress fitted perfectly. It hugged my curves and was almost the same colour as my eyes. Even I could see that this suited me. I paid for the dress, which was quite a lot, and bought a mask that fitted with the dress.

"The only thing we now need is a date," Lily said, while we walked back to the three broomsticks.

"You already have a date Lils. James is practically worshipping you and I think that you should say yes if he asks," I said and silently hoped that she would agree and give him a chance.

"You're right. Perhaps you can go with Remus."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her about Jirina, but I couldn't lie to her. "Remus is going with someone else, so I don't believe that's an option," I answered and Lily nodded. She didn't ask further and I silently thanked her for that.

"Maybe I can go with Sirius," I said suddenly and Lily looked at me.

"I think that would be perfect, except there's the problem that he's already going with someone." Her expression was dark. "He had promised it to Hayley when you two were fighting."

I stared at her. That couldn't be true. I didn't care with who I was going, but Hayley couldn't get the guy she wanted so badly. "That's great. Just great," I muttered and Lily shot me a sympathetic smile.

I opened the door of the three broomsticks and bumped into Matt, a seventh year Ravenclaw guy, who was considered to be quite beautiful by the female population at Hogwarts.

"Hi Lily, Rain", he greeted and with a smile I greeted him back. I had never actually talked to him, but he seemed nice. "Great to bump in to you. Can I perhaps have a word with you?"

At first I thought he was looking at Lily, but then I noticed he was staring at me. Lily winked at me and quickly walked inside and sat down at the table where the Marauders were sitting. Hadn't they left at all? Matt grabbed my hand and closed the door. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Euhm," he started and an awkward silence followed. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

I didn't answer in shock. Matt Tackler asked me to the ball? The guy, who could practically get any girl he wanted asked the tomboyish, nerdy me? Why would he do that? Did he like me? The thought of something like that was too funny to be true, but I couldn't think of another explanation. We hadn't really had a conversation before. But I wasn't interested in him and I didn't want to give the wrong signals.

"I…I…I don't know," I stammered truthfully.

"No it isn't what you think. I broke up with my girlfriend recently, but I still want to go to the ball. Unlike the rest of the girls, you understand that you can be friends with a guy without being romantically or sexually involved. So I'll ask it again, would you like to go to the ball with me, as friends?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes I would."

He pulled me into a hug and with a big smile on his face and a wave he disappeared around the corner. Still with a smile on my face I walked to my friends and sat down next to Lily. I winked at her and her face lighted up. Two of the three Marauders gave me curious looks. James, on the other hand, was staring into space with a smile on his face. I didn't have to guess what happened.

"So this means that we all have a date, except for Peter. Where is he?" I looked around, but didn't see him. Come to think about it, I hadn't seen him the whole day.

"His aunt is ill or something like that," Sirius said. "We all got a date? I know I do and James and Lily are going together, but what about Remus and you? Are you going together?"

Remus looked at me and his eyes shot in the direction of Jirina. A soft pink spread out on his cheeks and it turned darker and darker. I stared at my feet, wondering if I had to tell the truth or not. "No, we're not. I'm going with Jirina." The confidence in Remus's voice made me look up and I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Really? She's so nice, you will have a great time together," Lily said smiling.

"With whom are you going then?" Sirius didn't drop the subject.

I didn't know what he thought of Matt. They were both on the list of hot guys at school, the players. "Well, Matt Tackler just asked me a few minutes ago and I said yes."

James and Sirius looked at each other and then started to yell. "You can't go with him!"

"He just wants to add you to his list!"

"You can't trust him!"

"He's going to rape you!" At Sirius stupid statement I started to laugh and I wasn't the only one. Both Remus and Lily were clutching the table, while tears were streaming down their cheeks. James stared at him in despair. Sirius had made their statements useless.

"I think I'm capable enough to defend myself in those situations and it's not like that. We're just going as friends and out of all people you would understand that's possible. I'm mean; you and I are also only friends. Or at least, that's what we pretend we are," I said with a wink and bit my lower lip. James chocked on his drink.

"It's just a joke," Lily reassured him and I grinned.

"Don't worry James; I'm not cheating on you with Sirius."

James gave me a look that could kill me.

"Remus is also involved."

Lily giggled while I evaded a piece of parchment that James threw at me. During the holidays I had forgotten how much fun the Hogsmeade trips always were.


	10. Making a bet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter ten: Making a bet**

Rumours made their way through Hogwarts quite fast and the next day almost everybody knew I was going to the ball with Matt. The reason why he had asked me however, was different with every story. I heard some Hufflepuffs whispering that he had a long time crush on me and that I now was his girlfriend. Tis resulted in angry looks in the hallways from girls who had planned to ask him to the ball.

The Slytherins just said that I used a love potion and complimented me on my first potion that worked. Which was insulting on two fronts. One, I would never sink so low to use a love potion to find a date. Two, my potion making skills weren't that bad.

The Ravenclaw girls envied me and were telling each other that it was just a bet. Apparently he would win 3 Galleons if I said yes.

The only ones who didn't care what the reason was or if they were even true, were the Gryffindors. Marlene complimented me on finding a date that quick and Dorcas agreed with her since no one had asked her yet. But Matt and I were the biggest shock of the day. The fact that Lily and James were going together shocked people even more. The ever fighting couple was now known for talking to each other and laughing about jokes they told each other. Even for us it was a weird scene. After six years of yelling and hexing it felt unusual to sit together with the whole group as friends.

The next weeks flew by and before I knew it, it was Halloween. Time really flies when you're having fun. McGonagall had given us detention for hexing Snape again. At least that's what she called it. She didn't believe us when we said it was an accident and she also didn't believe it was just bothering. So it resulted in Sirius, James and I cleaning the Trophy room. Which was quite fun, because this way we could plan our next prank.

Not everything was fun though. Lily couldn't stop talking about the ball. Most of the time when she started I tuned her out. A few nods and a couple of yes and I was saved. She wasn't even waiting for my responds sometimes, just blabbing away about heels, dresses and make-up. Three things I wasn't interested in.

Unfortunately there were times that I really had to listen, especially when I was involved in the story. Lily told me she had found the perfect heels for her dress and even had silver ones that would fit with mine. I disagreed with her. Heels were made by sadistic males who liked to torture the female population for fun. If a man would know how it feels to walk a night on heels he would never asks his wife to do it again. Eventually I gave in just to shut her up. She was on cloud nine when she heard it I would wear heels and for some reason she started to talk about all kinds of heels. Like I was interested in those things?

"Don't forget to keep practising your patronusses." The voice of our Defends against the Dark Arts teacher filled the classroom.

I sighed at the sight of my beautiful silver lynx. It was so elegant and soft, so female. Why did I have this as a patronus?

"Stop drooling at the sight of your patronus and grab your books. Potions is next." I could hear the smirk in Sirius's voice and rolled my eyes.

"Like I want to go to potions," I mumbled while I grabbed my stuff and walked outside.

"Aw, Sluggie is waiting for you," Sirius mocked and I groaned.

I hated potions. The concept of the art was beautiful, but I sucked at it and to make it even worse; Slughorn hated me. Lily was his favourite and therefore I wasn't allowed to talk to her. I wasn't even allowed to sit next to her. Like I was some sort of disease that would infect Lily when she would come to close.

I jogged past Sirius and skipped to a halt when I passed Remus. "I'm going to sit next to you otherwise Slughorn will partner me up with a Slytherin. He always does that and I still don't know why. And don't tell me that Peter has to sit next to you, because I'm not a potions star either."

Remus grinned and patted me on the back. It just wasn't my day. The drought of the living dead was one of the hardest potions to make and Remus and I weren't successful. Or Remus was and I screwed it up. Lily and Severus, who were forced to work together, had made the perfect drought. I glared at them and then looked at our potion. The bright purple looked nothing like the black it was supposed to be.

Slughorn told us that Lily and Severus were the first students that had succeeded in making this potion. They were both glowing with pride and it almost seemed like the first years when they had been friends. But the moment Slughorn turned around Lily glared at him and started to clean her stuff. To my astonishment Slughorn complimented our attempt. During dinner I kept wondering why and then I came to the conclusion that Remus got the compliment and I was just ignored. I didn't mind. Better to be left alone than to be scolded on all the time.

Dinner was early, because the ball would already begin at eight and a lot of girls had complained that there wouldn't be enough time. Fourth years and older could come, but the younger students had to be dates to get in. Everyone was talking about their dresses, shoes and masks. Even the guys were talking about it and it made me wonder what that made me since I still didn't care.

Both Sirius and James wanted to know what I was wearing, but I kept my mouth firmly shut. The only ones who knew what I was wearing were Lily and Remus. Not that I told him, but Lily had told him all about it during a study date in the library. And of course Matt. Since he had asked me to the ball we had spent more time together. He told me that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. I hoped they got back together. He seemed to care a lot about her and he really deserved the girl he liked. I didn't get why Sirius and James didn't like him. He was confident, yes that was true, but not arrogant or player-like.

Some girls ate for five minutes and then ran to their dormitories to get ready. Lily was one of them. After ten minutes there wasn't a single girl at dinner anymore, me being an exception. Even the younger students were upstairs, helping the older girls or just watching in amazement. I chatted with James about Lily, while I filled my plate for the second time. I told him what kind of things she liked and gave him advice. I really hoped he wouldn't screw this up tonight.

Sirius complained about Hayley. How she had told him that she had forgiven him, but that she would appreciate it if he didn't have contact with me. Sirius had told her that he would slow things down with me, so she wouldn't ruin the ball. I couldn't help but grin. Sirius would never drop me. He was lucky she was already in the dormitory to prepare for the ball. Otherwise he would have a problem seeing he was now talking to me.

Remus was nervous, but I reassured him that everything would be fine. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes I do, but what do I do when she thinks I suck at it." Remus buried his head in his hands.

"Well Moony, to cheer you up, Rain sucks more at dancing than you do," Sirius said with a grin and I sent him a death glare.

"What Sirius is trying to say is that if you know you can dance, you can do it. Just believe in yourself."

Remus smiled weakly and I focused my attention on Sirius. "What do you mean with Rain sucks at dancing? You've never seen me dance so you don't know. I'm a girl and dancing is a girl thing. We've got the elegance for it."

James coughed while Sirius let out his barking laugh. "I think you lack both. You're not a girl and you certainly haven't got elegance Just face it Rain, you're a guy."

I knew he was right, but it still sucked to hear it. Yes I didn't want to be a girlie girl, but being told you were a guy every single time just to point out you were lacking stuff, did hurt. I jumped up.

"I'm not a guy. I'll show you tonight that I am a female and can act like one. Five Galleons?"

"I take it," Sirius said grinning and we shook hands. "So tell me, what are you wearing?"

I smiled. I wasn't going to let him win that easily. "If I'm a guy and can't dance at all, you have got to recognize me immediately."

This time it was Remus that laughed and he winked at me.

"I'm going upstairs, because Lily will kill me if I stay here any longer. I'll see you tonight. Goodbye gentlemen, loser."

Sirius gave me a fake glare and with a smile on my face I walked to the common room. Suddenly I was surrounded by anxious girls, who were running around, almost in tears, because they didn't have enough time. It seemed that Lily was almost done. Her hair was pinned up into a beautiful bun with some strings that were curled and hung down. Her make-up was sparkling yet subtle.

"Finally I thought you would never come."

I looked at the clock. "Finally? We've still got an hour left."

She stared at me with a horrified look in het eyes. "An hour?" she shrieked. "That's not enough. We are never going to make it in time."

I knew it was the best not to argue with her now when she was in this state and followed her obediently.

"Close your eyes and don't open them, until I say so."

I closed my eyes with and the image of me as a clown popped up. I knew that I could trust her, but make-up had the tendency to look terrible. At least when I did it myself. The soft brushes came in contact with my eyes and it had begun. I told her about my bet with Sirius and she agreed with me. I had to win.

After what seemed like an eternity I was allowed to open my eyes, but I wasn't done yet. I groaned and Lily assured me that mascara was the last thing that we would use, for now. I didn't even discuss that right now. Like I already said, this wasn't the time to start an argument. The other girls went already down to their dates. I saw Hayley in a beautiful long, tight black dress and even though I didn't want to admit it, she looked gorgeous. Five minutes later Lily and I were both in our dresses. Lily had decided that she would go in the green one.

"What about your hair?" Lily asked, realizing that we hadn't done anything about it.

"Oh don't worry, it's good like this," I started but Lily had already grabbed her wand and with one single flick my hair was loosely curled. The soft glance made my hair a bit lighter and with my mask on I could barely recognize myself.

"It's a shame I sound the same. If Sirius is going to ask something then-" I stopped and ran to my trunk. I grabbed my Advanced Charms book and skipped through the pages. It had to be on one of these pages. There it was.

"Vox Voicis!"

For a few seconds it felled like someone tried to choke me and then it was suddenly gone.

"Lily, this is amazing," I said with a grin and she looked at me.

"You sound so different. Your voice is higher, but hoarser and soft. It's beautiful."

I glared at her and she grinned. "Your voice is always pretty, but this is so unusual."

That was what I wanted to hear. Now I wouldn't be recognized as long as I didn't trip over my long dress. Or if I didn't break my ankles in those horrible high heels.

"It's time. Make sure Sirius has left the common room; otherwise you have to say you forgot something and warn me."

She nodded and with a nervous smile on her lips she went downstairs. I waited for a few minutes and prayed everyone was gone. I was lucky and without running into someone I reached the third floor. Matt was already there, waiting for me and he looked absolutely gorgeous in his dress robes. A smile appeared on his face and I saw a twinkle of astonishment in his eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said genuinely.

"So do you," I said and we slowly walked down the stairs. I was praying that I wouldn't fall, because walking on heels wasn't something I was very good in. Music could be heard even from outside the Hall, which meant that it already began. Out of nowhere Matt grabbed my hand and softly squeezed it. With one firm push he opened the door and guided me in.

Let the ball begin!

* * *

**_A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks foor the new favs and follows and thanks TWsos12345 for reviewing again. In the next one something big is going to happen, so keep reading. Oh and please review so I know what you think of the story so far :)_**


	11. The Halloween ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do however own Rain and I'm proud of that!_

* * *

**Chapter eleven: The Halloween ball**

The Great Hall was beautiful. Jack O'Lanterns were floating in the air casting a cozy but at the same time eerie light. Bats were flying around, but didn't come down. Not that I was scared, I loved animals, but the pain when one got stuck in your hair, never again. The only colors they had used with the decoration were orange and black, but the dresses of the girls weren't Halloween style. There were a few orange dresses and black was always popular, but I couldn't think of a colour that wasn't there.

Lily was already dancing with James and it appeared that they were having a good time. She had a smile on her face and was listening to something James was telling her. I looked around for Remus and saw him with a blushing Jirina. They looked so cute together, but both of them were shy, which was probably why they were just swaying on the music. Suddenly Remus grabbed her waist and started to dance just like the other couples. He twirled her around and I saw her smile in delight. They really looked good together.

Sirius and Hayley were nowhere to be found. Even though I knew that Sirius hated her, I couldn't get rid of the thought that they were kissing in a corner. Not that would be jealous, Sirius could be the man whore whenever he wanted to. As long as he stayed away from Hayley.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Matt smiled a warm smile and I smiled back.

"I'd love too," I answered.

Matt carefully placed one of his hands on my hips and grabbed my hand with the other one. He twirled me around and I smiled. I was scared that I would break my ankle with these heels since I only wore heels on special occasions, but so far so good and that gave confidence. Matt was a great dancer and I had no problems following at all.

"No offence, but I never expected you to be so good in dancing."

I laughed at his statement. I had already expected this question tonight. I think nobody in Hogwarts knew the real Rain. Not that I hid anything for my friends, but they never asked and just assumed.

"No offence taken. My mum has put me on dancing lessons for two years. It was terrible, but she thought every girl needed to know how to dance."

As much as I loved my mum, she could be quite annoying sometimes. A girl needed to act like a girl and not like a guy. That's why I had to dance and had to wear many skirts and dresses. Eventually when I got older she had given up. It's not that I didn't like all the female stuff, I hated it when it was forced on me. Dancing could be quite fun actually, but not when someone was pushing me to do something in particular.

"You see," I continued. "I don't lack the female sides, I just don't use them that often. I'm much more comfortable the way I act normally and it has always been that way. To like female things has been forced upon me."

Now Matt was the one who laughed. "I think it doesn't matter if you wear skirts or not. The way you act is much more important and if you're not feeling comfortable with something then you shouldn't be doing it."

I smiled at him. Matt was really a great guy and I wondered why we didn't talk before. He was spontaneous and funny, something I found important with friends. If he had been in Gryffindor, we would have been friends for sure. Maybe I ought to spend more time with students of other houses.

"But you're hilarious. I can see why you hang out with Sirius and James. You're the same kind of person."

I grinned. That was probably one of the best compliments I had ever gotten. "Do you remember when someone had put something in your drink and you acted like a duck?" I asked, suddenly remembering that little, funny fact.

"Yes I recall something like that. Wasn't that James' fault?"

"Well, he was the one that got blamed for it, but it was actually me. I'm sorry," I said laughing and he joined me.

After a few dances we took a break, but another girl wanted to dance with Matt. I told him it was fine and sat down on a chair. Lily dropped down on a chair next to me.

"So how is James?" I asked and Lily blushed.

"He's actually really nice and an amazing dancer."

I looked at James, who was talking to Sirius. Sirius looked annoyed and had his arm awkwardly wrapped around Hayley. She was smiling at him the whole time, but he ignored her. I felt a little spark in my body which approved of Sirius' response to Hayley.

"That's great Lilykins," I said, teasing her with the nickname James had invented and she loathed. "But I'm going, because if I sit next to you, Sirius can guess who I am and that's not the plan."

I winked at her and stood up. Immediately a guy, I thought he was in Hufflepuff, came walking in my direction and asked me to dance. I accepted it and saw Lily wink at me. I rolled my eyes and enjoyed my time. A lot of other guys also approached me to dance and for the first time in my life, I had the feeling that guys were a little bit interested in me.

On a certain moment I was even dancing with James, who tried to find out who I was. "Are you friends with Lily?"

"Perhaps."

He grinned. "Do you like Lily?"

"Perhaps," I answered again.

Was every question involving Lily? But he didn't ask another question anymore. The song ended and he gave me a peck on my lips. He hugged me, while my eyes were wide with shock. How could he do this? He had finally a chance with Lily and then he kissed an unknown girl. I didn't know whether to be angry and slap him, even though it would mean I had to blow my cover or if I would do nothing.

"I'm not going to tell Sirius it's you," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled my head back and raised my eyebrow. How did he know?

He saw my expression and laughed. "You were talking to Lily and that's when I knew. But you truly look beautiful, feminine and you can dance, so you have to prove your point to him."

I grinned.

"May I take this girl?"

I turned around and looked at a smiling Remus. "Remy!" I yelled and I hugged him.

"I want to dance with you," I said and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I thought I asked you?"

"Nope you didn't. You only said 'May I take this girl' and you could have meant something different than dancing. For instance you could rape me, because taking a girl can-"

"Alright, you're right," Remus interrupted me.

"So how is it going with Jirina?" My question made Remus blush.

"She is very nice, shy, but nice. We can talk for hours, because we're interested in the same things." He grabbed my waist and started dancing.

"That's great." I looked around and saw Sirius staring at me.

Remus followed my gaze and smiled. "He's been talking about you all night. Sort of. I mean, he's looking for the Rain he knows, but is also quite interested in the mysterious girl."

I stared at him in astonishment. A guy was interested in me? And out of all of them Sirius? But tonight was different than any other night on the boy's area. "Don't you want to dance with Jirina instead of me, I mean; you're finally with the girl you want?"

Remus shook his head and the music faded away. Everyone stopped dancing and looked around, wondering why the music had stopped. Confused I turned around and saw professor Dumbledore; his eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

"I can see that we all enjoyed ourselves this night. But just like all other fun things, it comes to an end. We arrived at our last dance, so this is your last chance to dance with your partner. After this dance, you have to take your mask off. Goodnight."

We all clapped and I saw James run to Lily. Remus was standing next to Jirina and took her hand. I looked around for Matt and saw him talking to his ex-girlfriend with a smile on his face. It would be perfect if they could work it out and try it again. They were made for each other. I sat down on a chair. Even though dancing wasn't my favorite thing, it still sucked I didn't have a partner for the last dance.

I sighed and stared into nothing when the music began. A hand softly touched my shoulder and I looked up. Two stormy grey eyes looked into mine. My eyes widened when he offered his hand to me.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I smiled. "I'd love to," I whispered.

He helped me up and guided me to the dance floor. Awkwardly I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. We softly swayed around and a strand of hair fell in front of my face. Sirius tucked it behind my ear and his hand lingered on my cheek. His fingers traced my jawline and then found their way to my hips again. A soft tingle appeared deep in my body and it felt like my jawline was on fire.

"Do I know you?" Sirius looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes I think you do," I answered truthfully.

"What's your name?"

"That's an easy one, but unfortunately for you, I'm not going to tell." I had to suppress a smirk, Sirius would have recognized it.

"Are you in Gryffindor?"

I laughed. He wasn't going to stop. "Is this an interrogation or are we dancing?"

He grinned. I rested my head on his shoulder. Lily and James were looking at me. I winked at them before I closed my eyes. It felt so safe in Sirius' arms and I smiled. His hand slid to my mid-back and my smile widened. He really hadn't recognized me.

"Alright I give up."

I lifted my head up to look at him. A small smile played around his lips.

"You look really beautiful," he said suddenly. "Normally I would say 'You really look beautiful tonight, but I don't know who you are so that would be weird."

My mouth dropped open at his statement. Sirius Black called me beautiful. One of his best friends whom he normally called boyish. "Thank you. You look quite good as well," I answered still in shock.

I looked at the side and saw an angry Hayley. An idea popped in my mind, but I couldn't do it, could I? I mean it could ruin my friendship with Sirius if it went wrong. But then again, getting back at Hayley was something I really wanted and Sirius would understand. I looked at Sirius again and he smiled at me.

"Kiss me."

Sirius looked at me. "What?"

"Just kiss me," I repeated hoarsely.

"But I don't know who you are," he said.

I laughed. "Since when does that bother you?"

He smirked, but then his face turned serious. He brought one hand to my face and placed it on my cheek. Slowly he brushed his lips against mine. A shiver went down my spine. The tip of his tongue traced the line of my bottom lip and parted them. The kiss was soft and gentle. Quite the opposite of what I had expected from him. He placed his hand back on my mid-back, while my arms were still around his neck.

I saw a shocking Lily and James looking at me, as did Remus with a frown. Hayley looked like she would burst into tears. Sirius had his eyes closed and was clearly enjoying the kiss. I closed my eyes so that it seemed that I was also really into it. But when they were close I knew I enjoyed it just as much as he did, maybe even more.

The kiss was no longer soft and gentle. Sirius had pulled me against him and his hands were just above my butt. My hands were tangled in his hair and I pressed myself even more against him. This was, without doubt, the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life. The music faded and so did our kiss. With my forehead and nose against his I breathed out. I kept my eyes closed while a small smile was tucked at the ends of my lips.

"That was quite good," I breathed.

"That was perfect," Sirius said and I couldn't disagree.

Even perfect was an understatement. I opened my eyes and noticed that a few people were looking at us. Some had their masks in their hand which made the shock on their face even more visible. But we weren't the only thing that was shocking. Some students didn't know who their last partner was and the reactions were different with everybody. Some were delighted, others disgusted. Sirius took off his mask as well. His eyes were full with expectation.

Suddenly my plan seemed to break down. How was I ever going to explain what I did? Very slowly, as if postponing could help me, I grabbed my mask with both hands and took it off. The gasps could be heard from the people who were watching the scene. Nobody had expected this. I stared at the floor and didn't dare to look up, praying he didn't recognize me. But that would be too good to be true.

"Rain?" Sirius said in disbelief. The sound of his voice made me look up.

"Hi Sirius."

* * *

_**A/N: Well if that isn't a cliffhanger haha.** __**A special thanks to AyleanaMami and GoldenGyrfalcon for the lovely reviews. I hope**_** you guys liked this chapter, I really liked writing it. And of course there is going to happen a lot in the next one. Please review what you thought of it :)**


	12. Consequences

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, but Rain is mine and mine only haha._

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Consequences**

Different groups of students were whispering to each other, obviously about us, but I didn't care. The only thing that was important to me, was the reaction of Sirius. The awkward silence was clearly there, but for some reason I couldn't say anything to try and make it less awkward. The only thing I could do was staring into his eyes.

"Your voice," he said suddenly. "It's different."

There was a forced tone in his voice. Really, of all the things he could have said, this was the lasting I would have expected. I didn't know what to say yet and I grabbed his hand. To my surprise he pulled it back with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Sirius, we have to talk," I said softly and changed my voice back to normal. He gave me a challenging look and I glared.

"In privet," I hissed.

He started to get on my nerves with his strange behaviour. Of course I was the one who did a horrible thing, but arguing in front of the whole school would only make it worse. James walked to Sirius and whispered something in his ear. Sirius gave a short nod and James squeezed his shoulder. Sirius sent a death glare in my direction and walked out of the Hall. Tears started to form in my eyes. What had I done? Why had I risked my friendship. We had just solved our first argument ever and now we had a new one. Why was I so stubborn sometimes?

Lily gave me hug and I dropped my head on her shoulder. "Lily, what have I done? He's going to hate me forever and he will never talk to me or even look at me. I can't lose him again. I don't think I can handle-"

"Sssshhhhh," Lily shushed me and I stopped. "You have to talk to him now. Not later, now."

I nodded and followed Sirius's way out of the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers and stares I got. I didn't need to search for him. He was leaning against a statue, examining his nails.

"Let's take a walk. You may walk away if you want to, but just listen to my side of the story."

He started to walk and I quickly followed him.

"Well," I started and I looked at him. He didn't look back at me and kept walking.

"I really looked different tonight, because you said I couldn't be girlie and suddenly everyone was interested in me. And then you started to dance with me and Hayley looked so jealous and that brought the stupid idea of me kissing you in my mind. It was supposed a short kiss, but I got carried away and…" I didn't know what else to say.

"You used me," he said.

His voice didn't sound harsh; he wasn't angry anymore, he was disappointed. To me this was much worse. I'd rather had he would yell at me, but to hear this disappointment, it broke my heart.

"I know and it was wrong. But I can't take it back, no matter how much I want to."

The tears were streaming down my face, spreading the make-up on my cheeks. Now my face was as ruined as this evening.

"I wished that I wanted you take it back, but I don't. That kiss was perfect. I just feel like I can't trust you anymore."

My heart sunk at those words. Trust was and had always been the most important factor in our friendship.

"I understand," I said, feeling numb. My voice trembled, but the tears had stopped.

He grabbed my arms and shook me violently. "No, don't say that. Tell me that I can trust you. That you are willing to fight for my trust. That the friendship we share must not be broken by something like this."

His sudden outburst shocked me.

"I…I," I started and then found my voice again. "I want; no I need you to trust me after everything we've been through. We can't just throw it away. It's more than six years of friendship, Sirius, and now you say that you can't trust me after one, stupid mistake? I'm not letting you go that easily. You said you wanted me to fight for it and I will. You're one of the most important persons in my life and I wouldn't be able to cope with the thought that I lost you," I ended in a whisper.

Sirius looked at me and for a moment I thought he would walk away. Tears started to form in my eyes again and suddenly he hugged me. I buried my nose in his neck and softly inhaled his scent. It made me feel safe to be in his arms like this, because I had been in his arms so many times when I was sad. But the thought that this could have been the last time made me nauseous. He gently stroke my back when I started to sob.

"I thought I'd lost you," I whispered.

"Of course you didn't. We're all friends for life, no matter what happens. We've been through so much more."

I smiled in agreement even though my face was still in his shoulder.

"I have always seen you as one of the guys, one of the few girls who saw more in me than my looks. Who would spend time with me for who I was, not who I pretended to be. It's just that I never expected this from you."

Even though my head was still spinning thanks to all the emotions, I couldn't help myself. "That I'm such a good kisser or that I'm so damn good-looking."

Sirius laughed out loud and I grinned.

"I actually meant the nerve to kiss me, but yes that too."

I smiled when I heard the astonishment in his voice. "Sirius, why does Hayley make us fight so much? For some reason we both do things we normally wouldn't do."

He shrugged. "Probably because she's a manipulating bitch who, thanks to your weird little act, will now be humiliated as hell."

I grinned and sat down on the floor. Sirius sat down next to me, while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you staying like this forever?" His question brought a frown on my face.

"Like what? All dressed up like a girl. No way! These heels are killing me," I said and took them off.

There was no point in wearing them, since the ball was over.

"Although it was funny to see some guys who were actually interested in the girlie side of me." I looked at Sirius, who looked like he was thinking about something important.

"Good, because I prefer the old Rain. Not that you look bad," he said quickly when he saw my raised eyebrow. "I mean, you've made your point, you look hot as hell. It's just that this isn't really you for some reason. I like the tomboyish Rain who is my best friend."

That made me smile. It was nice to see he secretly appreciated all the things he would normally joke about. He stared in front of him, clearly thinking about something. The moon shined upon his face and he looked absolutely beautiful.

"Sirius," I said while I leaned towards him.

"Yes," he whispered while he came closer and our noses touched.

"You owe me five Galleons."

A broad grin appeared on his face and he hugged me. "I'm glad to have the old Rain back," he whispered.

"You see! He can't even get his hands off of her!" The shrieking voice of Hayley made Sirius tense. I let him go and turned around to see that Hayley was walking towards us with Professor McGonagall on her heels.

"Miss. Kessay and Mr. Black, to my office immediately."

With that she turned around and an evil grinning Hayley followed her. What was going on? We gave each other a confused look, before we followed them. Sirius grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. As hard as I could I squeezed back. We've found out that this was one of the best ways to loose anger.

"I'd really like to punch her in the face," I whispered to Sirius and although I knew he was fuming, he grinned.

"I won't stop you."

After what seemed like an eternity we arrived at McGonagall's office. McGonagall sat down and three chairs appeared. I sat down next to Sirius, who was sitting next to Hayley who looked smug.

"Miss. Kessay, I think you know why you're here?"

I frowned. "Not really professor. Although I might have an idea, but that has nothing to do with Hayley in particular. I understand that causing an uproar during a ball can have some consequences."

She sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "Miss. Velt has told me a serious accusation."

I glared at Hayley, who started to speak.

"This evening during dinner, I saw Rain slip something into Sirius' cup. He didn't seem to notice it and Rain looked satisfied. I thought she spiked his pumpkin juice or that his hair would turn orange. You know, like on of their pranks."

Professor McGonagall nodded understandably and I suddenly got the urge to strangle Hayley. Did she seriously think someone would believe this?

"But nothing happened so I told myself that I had imagined it, but Sirius wasn't quite himself. He didn't talk that much and asked everyone where Rain was. He danced with me, but I noticed that he was staring at this particular girl, the mystery guest of the evening. With the last dance he abandoned me and danced with her. Suddenly she kissed him and he kissed her back, while we're a thing."

"We're not a thing! I hate you. You ruin everything Rain and I have," Sirius yelled in rage.

McGonagall looked shocked, but Hayley looked at me with a triumphant smile. "You see. He thinks that he's in a relationship with Rain and is defending her. He couldn't even get his hand off of her in the hallway. It's simple. She," Hayley said, while she pointed at me, "has given him a love potion."

I stared at her with my mouth open. "That's ridicules," I stammered.

I would never do something like that. Besides, my potion making skills weren't even good enough for that.

"So you are not admitting that you've done this?" McGonagall asked.

"No I'm not. I'm not going to admit something I haven't done just so we're done with it."

"I'm sorry Miss. Kessay, but the evidence Miss. Velt is giving us shows quite the opposite."

My mouth dropped open. That was evidence? Just Hayley's stupid word? Alright the way Sirius told her off might have indicated there was more than friendship, but that was just a poor choice of words.

"Has it ever occurred to you, professor, that she might be lying because she's jealous that I kissed my best friend, with whom I'm not in a relationship?" I asked, shaking with anger. Hayley's confident grin flickered for a second and Sirius smirked at her. "Isn't there a way that we can sort out who's telling the truth?"

McGonagall sighed. "There is, but I hoped we could sort it out without this. But these are serious accusations. Follow me to professor Dumbledore's office."

With a nervous feeling I got up and Sirius wrapped his arms around me.

"I trust you," he whispered, before he let me go.

I hadn't even thought about that. We took a detour with a stop at professor Slughorn's office, who gave a tiny bottle to McGonagall, before we went to the Headmasters office.

McGonagall quickly explained everything to Dumbledore and he gave me a warm smile. "This is Veriteserum. It reveals the truth, also those you don't want to know."

I nodded and with a determent feeling took a sip. Sirius and Hayley followed my example and we stared at each other.

"Miss Kessay, are you attracted to Mr. Black?"

"Yes," I answered immediately and surprised myself.

Well, he was quite attractive. I mean, there was a reason half of the school girls were in love with him. I wasn't blind. Dumbledore nodded and Sirius winked at me. Oh god, he would never let me forget this.

"Did you put a love potion in his drink?"

Hayley's smile was now completely gone and I looked at her. "No I did not. I wouldn't ruin my friendship like that. Besides, I don't think you can force love onto someone. Love is a vulnerable thing, but at the same time very powerful."

I smiled at Dumbledore and his eyes twinkled. "Well said Miss Kessay. Now Mr. Black, if no one slipped you a love potion, why were you looking for Miss. Kessay?"

Sirius grinned. "We had a bet, Rain told me that she would be all girlie and feminine and I didn't believe her so we made a bet for five Galleons. I thought that with the help from the others it would be much easier. Unfortunately I never found her."

McGonagall frowned. "Of course you found her. You kissed her and she is sitting right next to you on this very moment."

"When I kissed her, I didn't know who she was. Like I said, Hayley and I are not together so I can do what I want. So if I see a hot girl, I'm going for it and that's exactly what happened."

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Hayley, who was pale. I'd never seen her so frightened. Her whole plan was crumbling down before her eyes.

"You said you saw a potion."

"That was a lie. Sirius and I belong together, but he doesn't see it. And when she kissed him I got so jealous."

A furious McGonagall dismissed us and Hayley had to stay. I almost felt sorry for her. Sirius and I didn't talk on our way back, but the silence was enough. We were still close friends and maybe even closer than before. I yawned when we reached the portrait hole. Sirius mumbled the password and we entered the common room.

"Where were you two?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What happened?"

Lily, James, Remus and Peter were sitting on the couch, but jumped up when they saw us.

"I'm too tired to explain it right now. Sirius will tell you guys the story tomorrow and I'll tell Lily. But to answer your questions, we were with McGonagall at Dumbledore's office. When two people push their lips against each others it's called a kiss and yes we're fine, nothing happened."

And with that I skipped up the stairs to my soft and warm bed.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that went quite well, didn't it? I'd like to think that Sirius would have done the same thing in her position. That's why I believe he would understand it in the end.** __**A special thanks to Beautiful dreaming warrior, AyleanaMami, GoldenGyrfalcon and TWsos12345 for the lovely reviews. You guys made my day! Now we just have to wait and see if the kiss is going to stirr up some thoughts and feelings. **_**Please review what you thought of it :)**


	13. The day after

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, but Rain is mine and mine only haha._

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: The day after**

The next morning I was brutally woken up by Lily, who wanted to know what had happened last night. I explained everything to her and she stared at me. No reaction whatsoever, only staring.

"Ok Lils, that's enough. You're really scary."

She kept staring and I threw a pillow at her head. It hit her in the face and she blinked. "So it was just a kiss and that's it? There were no feelings, no spark or tingle?"

I shook my head. "No," I lied and she nodded.

"It looked like you were enjoying yourself though."

Inside I grimaced at her answer. To be honest, I did feel something inside. But maybe that was just because we were friends and we cared for each other as friends. And everyone would enjoy a good kiss.

"Of course I was enjoying myself Lil. I mean, he is a good kisser. Could have expected that with all the practice he's got."

"But nothing else?"

I knew she was pushing and pulling to get something out of me, but I didn't give in. "No, nothing else."

"Good, because that would be quite scary wouldn't it? And it would certainly make things more complicated." She laughed out loud. "Imagine that. The womanizer of the school with the tomboyish girl, who is his best friend. It would be the story of the year."

She laughed again and I grinned. It would certainly be weird. I wondered if the guys had the same conversation right now. What would Sirius think about this? I didn't want to think too much about it. What had happened, had happened.

"Eugh," I groaned, trying to change the subject. "Can you believe today is a school day? I barely got any sleep last night," I yawned.

Lily nodded in agreement and with another yawn I decided to get dressed. When we finally arrived at the Great hall, after all those staircases, I was already tired as hell. Lily walked to James, gave him a kiss on his cheek and sat down next to him. We all stared at her. Did something happen there? I nearly asked something about it, but then decided to leave it alone. If they were making progress they didn't need my bothering.

I sauntered over to Sirius' side and dropped ungracefully down. A smile played around his lips and I knew a witty remark was on his way. And I was right.

"Very graceful. Yes, a perfect example of a woman. An inspiration to us all. Yes, you belong in girlie land," Sirius said, imitating the Sorting Hat.

James fell on the floor and was rolling from the left to the right, clutching his stomach. Tears of laughter were rolling down his cheeks and his face turned red. Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and was hiding his grin behind his napkin. Peter giggled unmanly and even Lily cracked up. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide my own grin. It was actually very funny.

I could see students from the other houses look at me. Probably wondering what exactly was going on between Sirius and me. Even Marlene and Dorcas were whispering to each other. Lily looked at them and scooted over to their side. Within a few sentences she told them everything. They gave me a wink and I relaxed a bit. No rumors in our own house at least.

I grabbed a croissant and placed it on my plate together with a bun with cheese. Remus winked at me and I grinned. See, I acted a little bit more feminine. Breakfast was far too short and with a groan I stood up to go to my first class, which would be Transfiguration. I leaned down to get my bag, but I couldn't find it. Realization dawned upon me and I gasped.

"Shit, I forgot my bag with all my stuff."

I ran up to the dormitory, which seemed to take forever since I was exhausted. I snatched my bag off my bed and on my way to the Transfiguration courtyard I used one of the shortcuts. Thank God for the Marauders Map. Only five minutes too late I hopped into the classroom and set down next to Lily.

"You're late Miss. Kessay," McGonagall said.

"Yes, I'm sorry professor. I'd forgotten my books. It won't happen again."

She nodded and continued the class. "Like I said, Transfiguration will be much harder this year. We will focus on transfigurating bigger things, such as ourselves."

I grinned and looked at the Marauders, who were all grinning, with the exception of Peter, who looked stressed already. I winked at them, while McGonagall gave us our first task: changing each other's eye color. I started and, with a flick of my wand and muttering the spell, turned Lily's eyes black. Transfiguration was one of the things I was good at. With the pranking and stuff I had practiced it so much that it wasn't that difficult anymore. I gave her the mirror and her gasp made James look up. A grin spread out on his face.

"Looking good Evans."

She glared at him, which was quite scary with these eyes. Lily was next and, with the same movement as I had done, made her first attempt. She stared into my eyes.

"I think that they're a bit darker," she said hopeful, while she gave me a mirror.

I couldn't see any difference, but told her she was right. Everyone needed some hopeful words now and then. She tried it again and this time my eyes were a beautiful, stormy grey. Something which was familiar to me.

"Padfoot," I hissed and he looked at me. "We're twins."

He stared in my eyes and laughed. "I'm much hotter than you are," he said grinning evilly and I glared.

After last night I knew it wasn't true, but nobody needed to know what we had discussed. That was something between me and Sirius. I muttered the spell and his eyes were a bright pink. I smirked and Sirius didn't notice anything.

"No you're right. Sorry I disturbed you," I said still smirking and Sirius turned back to James, who started to laugh. McGonagall came to see what was going on. She probably thought that we were joking around. What we did of course, but when she saw our eyes she smiled. Something she didn't do often.

"Very good Miss Kessay, Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor, for each of you."

Sirius frowned. "Why did James get points? He hasn't done anything yet."

McGonagall looked immediately at me and I smiled sheepish. "Well, that explains a lot. I was wandering why you chose that color."

Sirius stared at her and then grabbed one of the mirrors. He stared at himself and then at me. "I think it shows that I can have any color and still look handsome." He winked at a Hufflepuff girl and she sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. How the hell did he do that?

"Or he finally admits that he's gay," I said and James snickered.

Sirius glared at me, but I could see that he had to laugh. He was just as glad as I was that our friendship was better than before.

"Well, that's enough. Ten points for Miss. Kessay for such an outstanding job," McGonagall said and I grinned.

Remus gave me two thumbs up. I always got a lot of house points during classes, except for Potions. This was unfair, because I wasn't that bad. Slughorn just hated me. On the other hand, I also lost a lot of points. That tended to happen if the Marauders were your friends. The rest of Transfiguration was quite boring, with the exception of the painful screams of Remus. Peter tended to make his flick to big and poked Remus every time in the eye. A very painful thing I think, but for us who merely watched it was hilarious.

"What do we have next?" I asked James when we were on our way to the Grand Staircase.

"History of magic, which will be as boring as always. Perhaps we have a new teacher." He sounded hopeful.

"I don't think so. Binn has been dead for ages. He's not going to leave," I said.

"Maybe he did. Last week he seemed a bit odd, maybe he finally found peace. His voice is terrible. It makes me sleepy and I don't want to sleep," Sirius butted in.

"Like you would stay awake or pay attention when we have a new teacher," I said chuckling.

His grin told me enough. Lily and Remus went to the front, while Sirius and James sat down in the back. I hesitated. It was better to sit with Lily and Remus, because my History of magic mark was barely an Acceptable and it wouldn't stay like that if I didn't study or pay attention. But Sirius and James were much more fun. I looked at Peter, who was having the same issue as me. The only difference between us was that he had a Dreadful.

"Come on Peter," Remus said and Peter sat down in the front with them.

I decided to sit in the back with James and Sirius. They grinned at me and James patted on the chair next to him. I rolled with my eyes, but sat down.

"For one moment I thought you wanted to pay attention."

I grinned at him and rested my head on my arms. Binn started to talk in his monotonous voice and within two minutes I tuned out. My eyelids were heavy and I closed them. Binn's voice seemed like a buzz. In the beginning an annoying buzz, but after a little while it turned into a steady rhythm. It made me sleepy. Suddenly James nudged me in the ribs and I jumped up.

"Yes Miss. Kay, what do you want to know?"

I glared at James, who was grinning. How the hell was I going to solve this?

"Well, I wanted to know when this exactly happened. Which year was it?" I could feel myself turning red.

"Which year was what?" I didn't know what to say and knew everyone was staring at me.

For the first time in years something happened during History of Magic. I looked around for help, but no one seemed to have followed Binn's story. I was quite sure Lily had followed it, but the smug smile on her face said enough. She wasn't going to help me out. This was my punishment for sitting in the back.

"I think when the first law against breading dragons was made."

I looked at Remus and smiled gratefully at him.

"Ah yes, thank you Mr. Lups. That was in 1843, when a fire in South-Walsh burned down a big part of the woods."

I sat down again and hit James on the arm. "Why did you do that? What have I done to you?"

"Nothing, I was just helping you. You were snoring."

I stared at him. I wasn't snoring. I wasn't even sleeping. "Sure," I said sarcastically and he grinned.

"No I mean it. We only have a half an hour left."

I stared at the clock and saw he was right. Well maybe this day wouldn't take forever then. I looked at Sirius and saw he was staring out of the open window. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the little breeze that blew through his hair. I really wanted to switch places with him. He had a cool breeze, while I was boiling in the hot classroom. James was scribbling some things with his quill and I frowned. What was he doing? Not making notes that for sure. I leaned to the side and read the words he had written. Lily Potter. I grinned. It didn't sound that bad.

"What about James Evans?" I said and he grinned.

"I don't think so let's keep it traditional."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's your love life?"

I stared at James. "Dead, like always."

"Really? So there's no future in Rain Tackler?"

I chuckled. "Not really, no. Matt is just a good friend. Rain will stay a Kessay for a while."

Now he was the one that chuckled. "What about Rain Lupin or Rain Black." He had a major grin on his face.

"No way. It sounds horrible. Even Rain Snape sounds better."

He stared at me for a moment and then started to laugh. Sirius snapped out of his daydream and laughed as well. We joked around for the rest of the class and History of magic didn't seem as long as usual. Probably because I had fallen asleep. The last class we had that day was potions, which was luckily only one hour. With the help of Remus I got through without making to much mistakes and the school day ended before I knew it. If only every day would be like this.

* * *

_**A/N: Not a major awesome chapter, but not every chapter can be the best right? We at least know she is feeling something. A special thanks to **____**Beautiful dreaming warrior, AyleanaMami and TWsos12345 for reviewing. It makes me happy to know you like it. We're slowly building up to the next big happening. Please review :)**_


	14. Pigs can fly

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters._

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Pigs can fly**

Two weeks later it was time for the first Quidditch match. The well-known match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I woke up thanks to the sound of yells that belonged to James, who was taking his job as team captain a bit too far.

"Come on team! Let's go to breakfast and show those Slytherins that we're going to win!"

The half-hearted yells from the male participants of the team showed they weren't awake for a long time. The only one who followed James' example was Sirius. His yells were twice as loud compared to the rest. Lily stirred for a moment, but didn't wake up. I rolled to my side to check what time it was: 8.15. Great, my alarm hadn't gone off and now I was running late. James would kill me if he found out I overslept, so I immediately changed into my Quidditch gear.

I wondered if I would skip to the kitchens for food so James wouldn't know anything or hurry downstairs to the Great Hall and pray he was in a good mood. I decided to go for the last option. It was already cold and I was glad I had my scarf with me. The whole Gryffindor table, or better said the few people who were awake, were covered in red to support their team. Sometimes I wished I could be a mere supporter. Believe me, I liked playing Quidditch and my competitive side always came up with the matches. And to be fair, I was quite good at being a chaser. But the early mornings and James' awful training days made it sometimes a hell.

Sirius waved at me and I waved back. I knew that James didn't want any distraction, because he was going over his tactics again so I sat down quietly next to Sirius. I had just grabbed some food when James said my name. I looked at him and knew what he was going to say.

"Are you running late Kessay?"

I rolled my eyes. He was always so business-like when it came to Quidditch. I mean, come on, why did he have to call me by my last name.

"Nope sir. Right on time. You're here and I'm here so why should I be late?"

I could hear Sirius snicker at my reply. James raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore my, if I say so myself, witty reply. "Listen, tell everyone that there's a party in the common room this evening. We're going to win and that needs a celebration."

"As in right now? I'm not even finished eating." I pointed at my plate, but knew it was useless. He would punish me for being five minutes late.

"You can eat while going up again. See it as a warming-up."

Some of the teammates gave me sympathetic smiles. Everybody had been in this position once and now it was my turn. They all knew how much it sucked. I nodded and turned around, but James grabbed my wrist.

"Just hold on for a sec. Could you make sure that Lily is on the front row?"

I pursed my lips together to keep myself from laughing. Sirius winked at me which made it only harder.

"I'll make sure," I said with a smile and jogged out of the Great Hall, back to the common room.

Somewhere on the stairs I crossed Remus and Peter, who were going down for breakfast. They didn't seem awake at all and I felt pity for them. It must be hard to sleep with James in one dorm during Quidditch season. We didn't exchange any words, because I didn't want to annoy them even more.

Lily was already awake when I came running in the girls dormitory. She was dressed from top to toe in red. She raised an eyebrow when I dropped on my bed, heavily panting. I really needed to do something about this. I was completely out of shape and if James found out, he would drill me till I would collapse somewhere. And then he would leave me there to die, because I had disappointed him.

"Good morning," she exclaimed happily and I rolled my eyes. This was so not a good morning. I send her a glare as a reaction and she laughed.

"Tyrant James is his happy self again I presume."

I nodded, while I stuffed my mouth with a croissant. "He told me to tell you to sit on the front row. Oh and that there is going to be a party in the common room tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why is there going to be a party?"

Really, did she mean that? I loved Lily as my best friend, but sometimes she would say something and I wondered why we were friends. "Because we're going to win of course!"

"You don't know that for sure."

See, that was what I was talking about. Our little ray of sunshine. "Don't be the pessimist Lil. We're going to beat the crappy Slytherins and then we're going to party."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Great that discussion was done. Together we walked down the Great Hall were James and the rest of the team were waiting for me. Quidditch games were fun, but I always felt anxious with a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rivalry was huge and at least one player got seriously damaged. I was always afraid that it would be Sirius or James. Not that I didn't care about my other teammates, but Sirius and James were just very important to me.

Slowly other students came in. They all seemed to be half asleep, but no one wanted to miss the first Quidditch game of the year. Groups of Slytherin were making fun of the Gryffindor team, not that we didn't do exactly the same. Two persons however were extremely quiet. Nobody else seemed to notice that neither Sirius nor Regulus was saying anything. I looked at Sirius and saw he was staring at his brother intensely. I knew that, even though he pranked him a lot, he still cared about him. Quidditch was the only thing, besides being relatives, that showed a bond between them.

As if Regulus felt someone was watching him, he looked up and stared his brother straight in the eye. A small smile was on his face and Sirius had exactly the same smile playing around his lips. It seemed like there was some sort of brotherly connection going on and I wondered if they could ever put their differences aside and have a normal brotherly relationship. But they both started to talk to their teammates again and I knew it was a lost case.

Breakfast ended and both teams left. I waved at Lily, Remus and Peter and followed the rest to the dressing rooms. James wanted to go over the tactics one more time and we all just nodded and tuned him out. How many times hadn't we heard this story? Sirius was swinging his bat around a couple of times and I nudged my head in James' direction. He rolled his eyes and I had to grin. I knew James was excited and wanted to win, but the rest of us couldn't take this any longer.

"I know what I have to do James. I really do. Could you just shut up and let me focus," I said when he started about my strategy. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to tell me off.

"No shut up. You've told me a million times what you want me to do. Now I just want to have a minute for myself without your interruption."

Some of the other teammates mumbled in approval. James threw his hands up and sighed. "Fine. But if we lose, it's your fault."

I rolled my eyes at his melodramatic reaction. I grabbed my broom and together we walked up the Quidditch field. I looked at the supporters and felt my stomach drop. Almost every student and teacher was there. Most students were dressed up in red, which meant green was far outnumbered. That was to be expected. Slytherin wasn't really popular. So when they were having a Quidditch match, the other houses would sit in the colours of the opponent.

I scanned the Gryffindor side and spotted Lily, Remus and Peter on the front row. Luckily enough she had listened to me. Marlene, Mary and Dorcas were there as well, together with the other seventh years. Everyone except Hayley… Why didn't that give me a good feeling? I looked around at the other tribunes and saw someone wave at me. I squinted to see it better, the sunlight was blurring my vision. The person waved again and now I could see it was Matt, all dressed up in red. He had his arm draped around his ex-girlfriend although it was probably his girlfriend again.

I waved back enthusiastically and Sirius followed my gaze. "So you and Matt hmm."

I shot him an incredulous look. Me and Matt? Because I was waving? Sometimes I really wondered how boys were thinking. "I don't know what you're talking about Padfoot. As you can see he has his arms around his girlfriend, so no, there is no Matt and I."

He winked and mounted his broom. I rolled my eyes as an reply and mounted my broom as well. The Slytherin team were still talking with some of their supporters. I could see Snape and Mulciber on the front row with a brown haired girl who was somewhat familiar. I craned my neck to get a better view and almost fell of my broom. What the hell was Hayley doing with the Slytherins? I saw her bend forward and she pecked Regulus on the lips. Ah, so that was going on. If she couldn't have the Black she wanted she would settle for the younger one.

I looked to my left to see if Sirius had seen it and the angry look in his eyes told me enough. I wondered what it was that made him angry. Was it the fact that. even though he hated Hayley, he didn't like it that she had moved on so quickly. Or did he think his brother deserved better? I mean, nobody deserved a whore like her, well with the exception of Snape maybe. I gave him a small smile and flew to my position. The Slytherin team got ready as well and before I knew it the match had begun.

Within the first minutes I already had to avoid two bludgers. Sirius was trying his best, together with Benjy Fenwick, but the Slytherins were playing mean. James was their main target, but after all the pranks and stuff, they also liked to see me broken on the ground. James passed me the quaffle and I threw it through one of the hoops. With a grin I turned around, but a bludger hit me on the side. Pain shot through my body and I had to grip my broom tightly to make sure I wouldn't fall of.

Sirius flew by, the bat ready in his hands. "Are you alright sugar pie?"

I cracked a small smile at the ridiculous nickname and nodded. "I will survive."

His hand brushed my cheek and I felt I started to blush. He threw me a grin and dived down to save James of a bludger. I rubbed my side and grimaced. That was going to be quite the bruise tomorrow. James scored again and I hoped we would catch the snitch soon. The game seemed to last forever and I grew tired of dodging al the bludgers. Not one had hit me again so far, but it would be a matter of time before I would fall of my broom.

Suddenly there was a whistle which meant the game had ended. But who had caught the snitch? Within a few seconds all the red supporters started to sing and dance. That could only mean one thing.

"We won!" I heard in my ear, before Sirius bumped into me to give me a hug. I grimaced when his arm pushed against my ribs. He saw the pain in my face and took out his wand.

"Hold still." He muttered under his breath and I could feel the pain go away. I gave him a grateful look. It would still turn blue, but the pain would be gone at least.

I looked around for James and saw him flying down to Lily. I nudged Sirius and we flew down as well.

"My dear Lilykins," he started and I saw Remus roll his eyes. "I know I have asked you this a million times and I now you have answered me a million times. But still I want to try it again."

Oh god he was going to ask her out again. I wondered what her answer would be. She would probably say no, but then again, they had been on friendlier terms this year.

"Would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

The few people who were watching the scene snickered. The other three Marauders and I exchanged a fearful look. It would be really bad if she would reject him now. He would sulk at the party and annoy the hell out of everyone.

"James Potter, you are an absolute idiot!"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Well, there we had it: rejection number one hundred something.

"But I'll be happy to call you my absolute idiot, so yes, I would like to go out with you!"

I looked up in shock and saw that everyone who had heard the conversation wore the same expression. Both of them however, had the biggest smile on their face and James scooped her in his arms and kissed her. For the second time today the Quidditch pitch was filled with applause.

"Well I guess pigs can fly," Remus said to me dryly.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "We knew that already right. Sirius has been on a broom for the last four years."

That earned me a smack on the head from Sirius, but he couldn't get the grin of his face. After all those years his best friend had finally gotten the girl he wanted.

This was going to be an interesting party.

* * *

**_A/N: So Rain is finally getting a bit attracted to Sirius. And James and Lily are finally together. The next chapter is going to be a bit fun I can tell you. A special thanks to AyleanaMami and a guest for the review. So keep up, because the next chapter will be there tomorrow agian. Please review :)_**


	15. Party time!

_Disclaimer: Unfortunaly I didn't come up with the idea of Harry Potter so I do not own anything_

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Party time!**

Although the party started in the evening, we didn't have a lot of time. Remus, Sirius and I went to Hogsmeade by using the secret pass way that we found this summer. We went to Honeydukes for some candy and Sirius wanted some dungebombs. Lily and James had offered to get some food from the kitchen and had disappeared immediately after that. Peter was nowhere to be found and because of that, we had to carry it with the three of us. We tried to take it all in one time, but it was too much.

"There is no way we can take this all in once. My legs are going to break."

Sirius laughed, but had to agree with me. When we finally arrived in the common room, we had two spare hours, which Remus just for studying. Sirius went to an empty classroom to meet his date, which resulted in me being alone. I was wondering if I had to study as well, because NEWT's were very important. I hesitated for a few seconds and then laughed. Why would I start this early? I wasn't as bad as Sirius and James, but not as disciplined as Remus, studying wise. I sat down in front of the fireplace with a good book and tried to focus on the plot.

After ten minutes staring at the same page without understanding what I read I stopped. I sighed and stared into the fireplace. Perhaps I could see some forms in the flames. However, even this was boring after a few minutes and I groaned in exasperation. Lily came through the portrait hole at the moment I thought I would die of boredom. I grinned at her and she grinned as well. She looked so happy and I knew that James would look the same. Speaking of him, where was he?

"Where is James?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sirius dumped his date, because she wasn't as cute as he thought so they're pranking the Slytherin students. Mostly Snape," she added and I rolled my eyes.

Now I missed all the fun. "Do you want to prepare yourself for the party? I think that would be quite handy."

The words were out before I knew what I was saying. Lily stared at me, her eyes twice as big as usual.

"What did you say?" she asked with a scary twinkle in her eyes.

"Nothing," I lied. What boredom wouldn't let you say.

"It wasn't a question Rain. I heard what you said."

I smiled at her sheepishly and her grin grew to the size of which I thought would break her face.

"I did it. I finally did it."

I frowned, not quite understanding what she was talking about.

"You did what Lils?"

"Make you act like a girl."

I stared at her in disgust and she laughed. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. I think it suits you."

Her eyes were still twinkling and I rolled mine again. There was no way I could take back what I said. I made a note to myself that I would never be bored again and then followed Lily up to the dorms. I sighed deeply when I dropped down on my bed and Lily grabbed her trunk. She threw all her clothes on her bed and I followed her example, although I didn't have as much clothes as she had. She gazed at my stuff and kept staring at the same spot. I followed her gaze and stopped at the sight of my red skirt that my mum had given me as a Christmas present.

"You have a skirt?" Lily asked astonished.

"Yes I have. More than one actually. I just never wear them."

"But it's so pretty and it's the color of Gryffindor," she said, while she picked it up.

I looked at it and sighed. She was right, but I couldn't picture myself in it. "If you want to wear it tonight, you can."

She smiled at me and threw it on her bed. I started organizing my stuff. Shirts on one side, tops on the other. Pants in the front, skirts in the back. I grabbed a black, simple skirt. It wouldn't reach my knees and as I held it in front of me, I saw that it stopped at my mid-thighs.

I was about to put it in my trunk when Lily yelled: "That one is perfect."

I started at her in shock and then looked at the skirt in my hand. "Don't you think it's a bit slutty and cold?"

She rolled her eyes and snatched it out of my hands. "If you would just wear your bra on top. And now it's too cold for just a top, but after an hour of partying next to the fireplace you'll die of the heat."

A light blue top with a v-neck and silver sparkles was pushed into my hands and a long sleeved transparent black jumper followed. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom so I could take the time to stare at myself in the mirror. I opened the door and screamed in shock. Two grey eyes stared at me with a sparkle in them.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked Sirius, while I dragged him out.

"James used levicorpus on me and you girls were so focused on your clothes that you didn't notice me. Did I hear something about you being slutty. Please elaborate."

On the one hand I wanted to slap the grin of his face, on the other hand I couldn't help but grin as well.

"Secretly I'm always slutty cupcake." I gave him a wink and pushed him down the stairs. "You are really unbelievable, do you know that? I'll see you in a moment."

The stairs changed into a slide and he disappeared. I shook my head. Sometimes they could be so annoying. I checked the bathroom for more unwanted guest, but didn't found any. I hoped Sirius was the only one. Imagine getting changed in front of Peter. I quickly changed and stared at myself in the mirror. The skirt didn't look that bad, it was just something I had to get used to. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail with a parting on the left side. We still had a good hour left.

"Lily!" I yelled and knew that I was going to regret this. She ran in, probably thinking that something had happened.

"You're allowed to do my make-up."

She clapped her hands and smiled excitingly. She dragged me to her bed and started immediately. In the end, I had a peachy color covering my eyelid and my eyelashes were curled and black. There was a little black line above my eye and my lips had a natural gloss. Lily smiled at me and I looked at myself in a mirror.

This Rain looked so different. It was good, but I still couldn't imagine myself doing this every day. Maybe I could be more feminine at parties. Music could be heard from downstairs. Apparently, the other students were tired of waiting. Lily skipped down the stairs, no doubt searching for James. I followed her slowly, not quite sure what to expect. I never went to one of the party so it was my first one.

The common room was crowded, because every Gryffindor student was there. From the first years till the seventh years. The Marauders were nowhere to be found, so I decided to get my first firewhiskey. It burned in my throat and I smiled. This night was going to be hilarious.

"Already starting with the heavy stuff?"

I turned around and looked at Sirius. "What else should I do when I'm alone. You all just left me here to die of boredom" I answered with a grin.

I offered him a firewhiskey and he accepted it with a grin that matched mine.

"You look amazing by the way. Whose skirt is that?"

"Mine. As is the one, that Lily is wearing. But you should know that, since you were in our dorm."

He laughed and looked at Lily and then at me in awe. "Who would have known you owned these things?"

I laughed and took another sip. He looked at my bottle.

"Drink it up."

His grin grew when he saw the shock on my face.

"All in one?" I asked and stared at the firewhiskey in my hand. I had only taken one sip so it was almost full. "Only if you do it to," I retorted with a grin and he eyed his unopened bottle.

"Deal."

I secretly wished he had rejected it, because I didn't drink that much.

"I hope you can hold your liquor," he said before he started.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started as well. The alcohol started to burn, but I kept drinking. Sirius had already finished his bottle and looked at me with a smirk. The last drop of firewhiskey made his way down my throat and tears started to form in my eyes. How did people drink this so fast without having the feeling of your throat being on fire?

"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked, while she appeared out of nowhere with James at her side.

"Nothing," was Sirius's reply, while I asked: "Is that butterbeer?"

Lily looked at her cup. "No it's pumpkin juice."

I snatched it out of her hands and drank it, hoping it would decrease the burning sensation in my throat.

"It doesn't look like nothing," James said to a laughing Sirius. "By the way, whose firewhiskey is this?" he asked when he lifted the two empty bottles.

Sirius laughed and then pointed at himself and me. James stared at me in awe, grabbed two bottles and offered one to Lily.

"I want to do it with you."

Sirius laughed at the pun, while Lily and I rolled our eyes. Lily thanked James for the honor, but didn't take the drink. He frowned, but then turned to me and grinned.

"Oh no, you can do it with Sirius. I'm not going to do it again."

"Don't be so prefectish, you're not even a prefect. Or wait, does wearing a skirt also makes you act like a woman?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle. "Stop talking and start drinking," I said and drank my second bottle.

Just like Sirius, James had no problem finishing his bottle and the burning sensation in his throat didn't seem to bother him. Lily was already there with a cup of pumpkin juice. Thirty minutes and two butterbeers later, it was getting warmer and warmer and I got out of my jumper.

"Strip it girl," Sirius said and I giggled. I threw the jumper at his head and he caught it.

"There you are. Peter and I couldn't find you," Remus said and Peter stood behind him.

"Moony," James started, while he placed an arm around his shoulder. "You seem so bored. Take a drink. You're not a prefect anymore and I, as head boy, won't give you detention." He pushed a bottle of firewhiskey in Remus's hand.

Remus tried to push it away, but unfortunately James was stronger. "I'll only drink it if Rain does it too," he said and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a drink, while the others started to mumble things.

"Are you sure you can take another one?" Sirius asked and I giggled.

"Don't be such a wussy," I said and then winked at Remus.

One minute later two empty bottles were placed by the other bottles. I blinked with my eyes. I was feeling a little light headed. Perhaps I had to eat something.

"Do we have food?" I asked and Remus laughed.

"Did you forget this afternoon? I believe your exact words were 'I'm going to die if we carry this al in once'."

I grinned. How could I have forgotten that?

"I'm going to get a butterbeer anyway, what can I bring along for you?" Remus asked and I thought for a moment.

"Bertie Blotts Everely Flavored Bleans," I said and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I think Rain has had enough drinks for tonight," Sirius said, laughing as well and I pointed at him.

"You are funny and handsome," I said and laughed again. Sirius tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"And now you are funny and ugly."

This time it was James that laughed and even Lily couldn't hide her smile. Remus came back with six butterbeer, one for everyone, but only James and Sirius took one. Peter claimed he didn't like it, Lily was afraid of getting drunk and I simply wasn't allowed. That left Remus with four butterbeer. He started with his first one, then began with the second one and finished the turned one after exactly eight minutes.

"Weren't there four of them?" Remus asked and they all nodded.

Sirius and James started to search everywhere: under the tables, on the chairs and even behind the curtains. Lily on the other hand, stared intensely at me and I smiled guiltily.

"Stop searching, Rain has drunk it."

"Yes and now I have to pee," I said and stood up. Everything was moving and turning around. "I believe I'm a bit drunk," I said and then giggled.

"You won't say. Come one, I'll take you to the toilet," Sirius said and he threw my arm around his shoulder. His other hand was around my waist and it felt like my whole body was on fire. He dragged me to the boys dormitory and I stumbled into the bathroom.

"Do you think you can come down on your own?" Sirius said while he brushed some hair out of my face.

I could feel my cheeks turn red again. "I think so." I was staring at his lips and had to restrain myself from touching them.

"That's good. I'll keep you a seat in the couch."

For one moment it looked like he leaned in, but then he pulled back and closed the door behind him. When I had finally sat down, I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. How could I be so drunk? The only things I had drunk were three firewhiskey and three butterbeer. Realization dawned upon me and I grimaced. God, that was a lot for someone who didn't drink at all. I heard a soft knock on the door. I stumbled back, opened it and looked in the smiling face of Remus.

"Sirius saw Cammie Dawn and is now god knows where with her. He has sent me to check on you."

I smiled at him although I could feel the disappointment somewhere deep inside. I sat down on the bed that was the closest to the door. It was Remus's bed and he sat down next to me.

"I believe that I'm a bit drunk as well," he said and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Is our little ex-prefect drunk? Tsk tsk tsk," I said, clicking with my tongue in fake disapproval.

"Shut up," he said, while he gave me a small push.

This, however, was enough, thanks to my temporarily non-existing balance, to make me fall backwards. In an attempt to stay up I grabbed Remus, but he was drunk as well and landed on top of me. We both started to laugh, until he suddenly looked very serious. I stared into his amber colored eyes and I could feel his breath on my nose. I don't know who closed the small space. The lips of Remus were soft and he pulled me closer to his body. He suddenly stopped and we looked at each other. How could that have happened? I couldn't help but notice I lacked the tingle I felt inside when I had kissed Sirius.

However, before I could think about it our lips crashed together again. The last thing I thought before I went completely blank was that everything could be solved tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Well nobody saw that coming I think. All I can say is don't jump to conclusions too soon. I like plot twists, so don't be too upset if you think something major has happened, although kissing the wrong guy is not a little thing (nothing against Remus, but I think we all agree that Sirius is the best guy for Rain.) So yeah. Special thanks to Beautiful dreaming warrior, CassiopeiaBlack3003, AyleanaMami, LilyEvans2510, TWsos12345 and a guest for reviewing. It really made my day to wake up and see all those reviews. So yeah, the next chapter is going to be quite interesting as well. Please review :)**_


	16. What happened!

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Harry Potter or it's characters._

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: What happened?!**

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache. God, how I hated hangovers. This was exactly the reason why I didn't drink. I tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was all one great blur. Great, that was something I wanted. God knows what I did. There were some things I could still remember. One of them was that I had started drinking with Sirius, James and Remus and that I had a bit too much at the end. After that Sirius had brought me upstairs and Remus came to see if everything was alright. After that there was... nothing.

With a groan I turned around and buried my nose in someone's neck. My eyes flew open in shock and I looked right into the face of a sleeping Remus. I stared at the end of the bed and there at my feet, was my blue top. I looked at my body and saw that I was only wearing a thong.

Suddenly everything came back. How Remus had pushed me and how that was the beginning of us kissing. That we stopped and then started again. How we both lost control and the feeling of his hands that went all over my body. The way we both stared into each other's eyes and after that. Still nothing.

I dropped down on my pillow again, what made the bed shake a bit. Remus groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at me and his eyes widened in shock.

"Surprise," I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What happened? Did we sleep together?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We just kissed. And not even that long, because after two minutes you just fell asleep. Completely knock out."

I sighed in relief, that would certainly have made things more difficult. There was an awkward silence and neither of us knew what to say.

"No she was not there." Lily's voice grew louder and louder and the door slammed open.

"Perhaps she's in the library," James said, trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"No she's not. I've looked everywhere. She hasn't been to the dormitory last night and now she doesn't show up at breakfast. I'm telling you, something happened. Where is that stupid map of yours?"

While James went through his stuff I looked at Remus. What were we supposed to do now? This wasn't something we wanted the whole school to know. Actually it was for the best if this could be a secret between Remus and me.

"What do we have to say?" I whispered and Remus shrugged.

"Remus, are you awake?" Lily asked and we both jumped up in shock.

"Yes I am. Hard not be when you guys are arguing," he said, forcing a laugh.

"Do you know where Rain is?"

Remus looked at me and I shook my head violently. There was no way we could tell them I was here. I wasn't ready to face my friends.

"No. Perhaps she's in the owlery or has fallen asleep in an empty classroom. I shouldn't worry if I were you."

"Thank you so much," I mouthed at him and he smiled.

"What kind of friends are you?" Lily muttered at the same time that James yelled: "Found it!"

I started to panic and pulled the blanket up till it touched my chin.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

There was a silence before Lily asked: "Does that mean that she's here?"

James didn't answer, but his footsteps came in our direction.

"Shit shit shit," I muttered.

He pulled the curtains away and stared right into my eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning and bit on my lower lip.

When Lily appeared next to him, she smiled. "Finally I have found you. Come on, let's go to breakfast."

I stayed in bed, wishing that I had put on some clothes when I still had the opportunity. She frowned and stared at James who was shaking, because he was trying to contain his laughter. Slowly she realized what was going on.

"What?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"That's quite the story," Remus said.

James was still chuckling and I glared at him. "Are you guys an item now?"

The dreaded question was asked. I stared at Remus. Why was everything always so complicated?

"No we're not, but we need to talk about some things. Oh and before you guys think something major has happened, there hasn't. We have only kissed."

Lily nodded and with one last look, she and James left the room. I placed a pillow behind my back, but made sure I was still fully covered.

"I want to apologize for last night," Remus began.

"Don't," I said and he frowned.

"What happened last night wasn't your fault. We were both drunk and in need of some attention. I do not blame you or feel sorry. What happened has happened and we can't change it. And it was amazing," I said with a grin.

Remus chuckled. "I have to say you're right. I've never experienced it like last night. Perhaps I should drink every time when I'm actually planning to do this. I think my girlfriend would be happy."

I laughed and was glad he could see the humor in the whole situation. Remus had three girlfriends in his entire school period. Nothing compared to Sirius of course, but still more than me. I have had the amazing amount of one.

"This won't change our friendship, will it?" Remus asked and I smiled. It was less difficult than kissing Sirius, because there were no feelings here. Just a drunk action of two friends.

"No it won't. At least not from my side. I mean, yes I can remember stuff, but you're the same person. I just know a bit more."

He turned a bit red, but smirked. "So do I."

I laughed and hugged him. "Just one question, how did I get out of my clothes?"

Remus grinned a bit. "I took your shirt and skirt of, because that would be more comfortable for you. Without peeking of course," he added hastily.

I laughed at his sincerity. "What about my bra?"

"It was still on when I went to sleep, so you must have taken it off while sleeping."

Suddenly the door flew open and hit the wall. We both stared at each other. Who could it be? The question was soon answered.

"Moony are you here?"

I froze when I heard Sirius' voice. I looked at Remus and he was pale and looked like he was going to die. Explaining things like this was always hard. Lily and James were shocked, of course, but they accepted it. Sirius would be a different matter. He would make jokes and would talk about it in front of people who didn't need to know what had happened. And he would probably blow it up and people would thing something had actually happened.

"What is this doing here?"

I could almost hear the frown in his voice. I looked at the side and saw the last part of my bra disappear. Oh God. I grabbed my skirt and tank top and pulled them under the cover with me. I pushed Remus down and placed my head on his chest, facing the other side and pulled the blanket almost over my head. The curtain was ripped away for the second time today and Sirius whistled. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at his behavior.

"I was wondering where you were and here you are, in bed with a beautiful girl." He let out his barking laugh and I rolled my eyes again.

"Ssshh," Remus said and Sirius turned silent immediately. "She's still sleeping. I don't want you to wake her up."

As if on cue I stirred a bit, hoping this would seem logical.

"Who is she? She seems somewhat familiar."

I could feel myself tense. I hoped he could only see my hair or that he wouldn't walk around or I'd be screwed.

"She looks a bit like Rain. Actually quite a lot," he said and laughed again. "Imagine that."

Remus forced a laugh at this comment. "Padfoot go downstairs and I'll see you there."

"You bet. I want to know everything, so I'll be waiting for you." He walked away without closing the curtains again and I rolled on my back.

"This is going to be terrible," I said and Remus nodded in agreement.

With a sigh of frustration I reached for my bra... which wasn't there anymore.

"No," I groaned and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"He took my bra with him. He's probably going to turn this in a modern Cinderella story. I've told him the fairytale a few days ago," I said while I put on my blue top. At least I wore a black jumper on top of it, so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Isn't that the one where she sleeps for hundred years?" Remus asked, while he looked for his pants.

"No that's Sleeping Beauty. This is the one where she loses her shoe and the prince wants every girl to try it on so he can find his true love."

Remus laughed and was probably thinking the same thing as I was. Sirius asking every girl to put on the bra and see if it would fit.

"Shall we go downstairs?" I asked him after we were dressed.

"Fine by me. We can't postpone it any longer anyway," was his reply and he looked at me with a smirk. "Although you should fix your make-up first."

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The mascara smudges reached my cheekbones and the eyeliner had spread out on my eyelid. Without thinking I flicked my wand and the make-up disappeared. Wait if it worked like this then... I pictured myself with cream colored eyelids and mascara. I flicked my wand again and the image I had in my mind was now looking at me in the mirror.

A proud smile appeared on my face and I walked back to Remus. "I'm ready to go."

He nodded and together we walked down to the Great Hall. Sirius was waiting for us, or better said, for Remus. Lily and James were sitting next to each other and I dropped down next to Lily. Remus followed me, but Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of the table, patted on the spot next to him.

With a sigh Remus sat down next to Sirius, who smiled at him and then at me. "Rain, Remus had sex with a girl last night."

I tried to act surprised. "Really? I hope it was nice."

Lily choked on her drink and James started to laugh.

"Yes Moony, was it nice?" Sirius looked at Remus in excitement, while Lily raised an eyebrow, while looking at me. I could feel my cheeks burn and looked down, what made my hair fall in front of my face.

"It was nice Padfoot. Really good actually."

I looked up in shock. What was Remus doing?

"Can I do her once?" Sirius question shocked everyone.

Lily gasped and James was almost crying, because he was laughing that hard. Sirius, who thought that Lily was just a typical girl and James acting as his best friend, let out his barking laugh and winked at me. I smiled weakly and looked at Remus, who was staring at Sirius with his mouth open. If Sirius only knew who he was talking about.

"So Remus, can I?"

"You don't even know who she is. Why don't you do Cammie?" James proposed.

"I already did and she is not that good. But never mind, what is more interesting is how nobody caught you in the act."

This made me look up. That was actually a good question.

"James and I were at the party till the end, because that's our duty as Head Boy and Girl. After that we sneaked out for a romantic midnight walk around the Lake. By the time we got back, it had to be three or four in the morning."

James nodded and stared at Sirius who grinned.

"I had some fun with Cammie and the first time I came back was this morning."

"Frank and Alice fell asleep in the common room," I said quickly. Mary was talking about it with Dorcas when Remus and I had passed her on the stairs. I hoped this fact would keep me safe for a bit longer.

"What about Peter?" Remus asked and I nodded.

"He drank one firewhiskey and got drunk," James said with a grin. "Really sad actually. He had to vomit, but you were upstairs so we brought him to the bathroom on the second floor. Moaning Myrtle hoped he was going to die, so he could keep her company."

Sirius looked at me with a grin on his face, while James continued about how funny Myrtle had been.

"What?" I asked and his grin grew even more. "You were in the bathroom when it happened. You must have heard everything."

I choked on my pumpkin juice and Sirius laughed.

"Perhaps you even know who it is. Wait for a second." He grabbed something out of robes. My blue bra. "Do any of you know to whom this belongs?" Sirius asked and James fell off the bench. I glared at him and this made him laugh even harder.

"What are you doing with Rain's bra?" Alice, who had just entered the Great Hall, asked with a frown on her face.

I groaned and James stopped laughing immediately. Silence filled the air and slowly realization dawned upon Sirius. He stared at me with his mouth open, while he clutched the bra in his hands.

"This is yours?"

I could feel my face turn a crimson red and mumbled: "Euhm."

His eyes widened even more when I didn't deny it. A soft whistle escaped his lips. Alice, who had no idea of what she had done, tried to follow the conversation.

"So you're the girl who slept with Remus?"

I nodded and a broad grin spread out on his face.

"This is hilarious Moony," he said, while he poked Remus in the ribs. "Rain lost her virginity to you."

Alice gasped, as did Lily. Remus turned the same crimson red as me, while James high-fived Sirius. I rolled my eyes. Like I had already thought, Sirius was going to make jokes.

"But really Moony. If she was so good when it was her first time, then you must have terrible girlfriends or Rain is going to be bloody amazing."

"Or it just wasn't her first time," I said. Like that couldn't be true.

"It wasn't?" Sirius asked and everyone was staring at me.

"Nope. Do you remember Alex?" I said, referring to my one and a half year ex-boyfriend I had one year ago. They all nodded. "Well he was the first time and the next times as well," I said with a grin. "But it wouldn't be too bad if Remmy would have been the first one. I mean, it would be so much better than Sirius for instance."

Sirius stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes in reply.

"But to be honest, Remus and I didn't sleep together. We just kissed. But it was fun making you believe we did."

He looked from Remus to me. "So nothing happened?"

We both laughed and I could see him relax. Was he actually happy nothing had happened? But before I could ask it a major grin appeared on his face.

"So you were making fun of me? After all those years you still haven't learned not to mess with the master. You're going to have a hell of a week," Sirius said and I sighed.

This was what I was scared of. He would make some stupid jokes. If I only knew what he was planning.

* * *

_**A/N: So in the end nothing had happened, but it was fun making you believe it did. I hope you guys liked this one as well. So a special thanks to AyleanaMami, Beautiful dream warrior, tanakaL, LilyEvans2510, TWsos12345 and the guests. It made me really happy to know you guys like it. So what's Sirius going to do in the next one? We know for sure he's not going to let it go without a few jokes. Please review :)**_


	17. What did you say?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: What did you say?**

After two days no one had come up to me and I was surprised that nobody seemed to know about Remus and me. Of course Sirius wouldn't tell anyone, but still. Rumors and secret made their way through Hogwarts quickly even if they weren't true. He hadn't made any jokes at all and I wondered if he had perhaps grown up a bit. Maybe it was just a joke that he would make my life a living hell. Of course, this was impossible and the first joke was during Transfiguration.

McGonagall paired me up with Sirius, whose reaction was: "Yes I get the wolf girl."

James snorted, while Remus, Lily and I glared at him. Peter giggled, but I wasn't sure if he got the joke. I didn't even know if he knew about the whole Remus and Rain had pretended sex thing. I hadn't seen Peter in a while.

"Shut up," I hissed, while I sat down next to him.

Sirius grinned at me. "Isn't it nice to have something in common with your lover?" he asked with a major grin on his face.

I frowned, not really knowing what he meant.

"I mean, you both have a tiny problem once a month."

I growled and hit him on the arm, what earned me a warning from McGonagall. "Miss Kessay, please behave yourself. I know Mr. Black can be quite annoying, but I have to give you detention if this happens again."

I nodded and stared at my textbook. Only five minutes had passed and I already had a warning. I glared at Sirius who wiggled his eyebrows. He wasn't going to stop, that I knew for sure.

"Just say it. I can't wait to hear your stupid joke. But first, I want to make one thing clear. Remus is not my lover," I hissed again and he grinned.

"So you're a one night stand girl. I like those."

I stared at him in disgust and he licked his lips.

"But that was not what I wanted to say. You growled at me. Mooney really did wake up the wolf inside of you."

I tried to ignore him, but I knew that one more comment would make me explode. I really liked Sirius, but at moments like this he annoyed the hell out of me. I focused myself on the assignment and started to read the five pages that were assigned by McGonagall. I could feel Sirius stare at me with a grin on his face, but I was determent enough to ignore him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my angry reactions.

After ten minutes, he gave up and started to read as well. I looked at the other students, who were paired up. Lily and James were laughing silently and were having the time of their lives. Remus and Peter were whispering. Peter probably didn't understand a single thing and Remus was kind enough to explain it everything. I started reading again, because the information given in the books was very important.

Today we were studying the next stadium of human-transformation, which was rather difficult for the most of us. Of course the guys had it quite easy, seeing they were experts on human-transformation. McGonagall gave us two minutes to gain a mental image of an animal of your choice.

"Now look at your partner and with a simple flick of your wand and the image still in your head, change something of the person into the animal in your mind."

Lily and James winked at each other and soon had both antlers. They laughed out loud and stared at us expectantly. I kept looking around for a bit and saw that everyone changed into his or her patronus. Well that wasn't too bad. A lynx was a beautiful animal.

Sirius smirked at me and with a flick of his wand, changed my appearance. I could feel something happen to my butt and frowned. Sure, a lynx had a tail, but it wasn't that big. I turned around and saw that I had a big fluffy tail. One that looked quite a lot like the one Remus had once a month. Was he really going to do this? That was it, I wasn't going to take this any longer.

I glared at him and with a flick of my wand changed his ears. There was no way he was going to be a shaggy dog. Bunny ears popped out of his head and I laughed. Sirius touched his ears and smirked.

With another simple flick of his wand he changed something and I blinked my eyes. The light was suddenly much brighter. I grabbed the tiny mirror that Lily always had in her bag and saw that my eyes were big and yellow.

"Black," I growled and suddenly he had a bunny tail.

Everyone had stopped by now and was looking at us in amusement. James leaning against the wall, a big grin on his face. Lily on the other hand, was looking quite shocked. You would think she was used to it after all those years. Remus was shaking his head in disapproval, but knew he couldn't change anything. Peter thought it was wonderful and was staring at us in amazement.

"If one of you change something else it's detention," McGonagall warned us.

I nodded and turned around to look at the other people, but apparently Sirius ignored McGonagall. My face stretched out into a snout. I howled in surprise. Wait, why was I howling? I tried to talk, but the only thing I could do was howling or growling. Sirius had used voice-transfiguration.

"Aren't you a beautiful she-wolf?" he taunted and let out his barking laugh.

That was it, the last comment that made me explode. With multiple flicks of my wand I changed every single thing and in the end there was a small bunny sitting in front of me. The funny part was that his ears were far too big and caused him to fall over.

Everyone was laughing, but James beat them all. "Padfoot you're hahahahaha so hahahaha cute."

With that, he broke down and was rolling on the floor. McGonagall, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased with it.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Kessay, detention!"

With one flick, she changed us both back and I looked at Sirius, who was laying on the floor. He was shaking and I knew he was laughing. Secretly I wasn't that angry anymore and could see the fun in it. Although Sirius wasn't that bad. James was bright red and tears were rolling down his face.

"Please behave yourself Mr. Potter," McGonagall said exasperated and she turned to Sirius and me. "Now I want you to come this evening to serve your detention with me. I have to say it was impressive what you did, but this behavior is not tolerated in class."

I nodded in shame, but the compliment made me proud as well. During the rest of the class not much happened, except for the fact that Remus had a tail on his chest. It was actually amazing what Peter could do sometimes.

When the class ended I stormed out and ignored my friends. Sirius had really irritated me and I always said things I didn't mean when I was angry so avoiding my friends was the best thing I could do. I knew he wasn't ready with his stupid jokes.

The only one who caught up with me was Remus. "You shouldn't give him the cold shoulder Rain. You know how he is. He doesn't mean it like that."

I stopped to look at him.

"I know, but I don't want anyone to think we slept together," I sighed, while I ran with my hand through my hair. I really spent too much time with James.

"I understand."

The hurt in Remus' voice made me look up. He was staring at his feet and was fidgeting with his hands in his pocket. With a shock, I realized what he thought I meant.

"No Remus, that's not what I meant. I wouldn't be ashamed, not at all. I don't care if they think they would think they knew what we did, but what about Jirina? I know you two aren't dating yet, but wouldn't it be a little weird if you supposedly slept with me and then ask her out?"

Remus looked at me and a soft smile played around his lips. "That's true."

"How could you ever think that I'd be ashamed of you Moonstar?" I asked and he grimaced at the ridiculous nickname Sirius had given him once.

I hugged him and buried my nose in his neck. I was lucky to have such a good friend.

"Oi, no sex in the hallway!"

Both Remus and I tensed at Sirius' joke.

"I'm going to hex him into oblivion," I growled and I could hear Remus chuckle.

"Just wait," he whispered before he let me go and turned to face Sirius. "You're just jealous Padfoot. Come on Rain, let's do something naughty."

Lily and James muffled their laughter, while Sirius and I both stared at him in shock. Sirius obviously believed what Remus said and I was astonished that Remus would say something like this in the first place even if it was a joke. He offered me his hand and with a giggle I accepted it. We both ran to the Great Hall and dropped down on our usual spot. For a few seconds we were silent and looked at each other before we started laughing uncontrollably.

"You should have seen his face," I said between hiccups of laughter.

The image of Sirius' face made me laugh even harder. Remus could barely nod his head, because he was shaking heavily.

"Remus can I ask you something?"

I looked up to see Jirina standing behind me, smiling shyly at Remus. He immediately turned serious, while I kept laughing. Jirina turned her attention to me, not quite sure what was going on.

"Of course you can." Remus glared at me and I bit on my thumb to stop laughing and stared at my plate.

I tried to get the image out of my mind, but I couldn't stop laughing. I took a slice of bread and put it in my mouth, hoping it would help me stop laughing.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" She blushed and I looked at Remus in anticipation. He had to say yes.

"I'd love to," he said blushing as well.

I almost squealed in delight and smiled at Jirina before she walked away. I smiled at Remus, who just stared at his plate, looking quite content.

"Congratulations Remmy," I said and he flashed a smile at me.

"I can't believe they ran off. God knows what they're doing." The booming voice of Sirius filled the Great Hall and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez Padfoot, it's a joke. You almost sound jealous." James voiced followed while the appeared in the doorway.

"I'm not jealous, why would I be?" Sirius retorted and James laughed.

I shot a glance in the direction of Remus and saw that he too had this horrified look in his eyes.

"Well I can remember that two days ago you were asking Moony if you could do her."

My eyes widened at James reply and I wished that they would just shut up.

"That was before I knew who it was, but yes I'm still curious what it would be like."

I knew I was crimson red and that my breath had stopped. This was so embarrassing and I could feel Remus stare at me. Luckily, nobody else knew whom they were talking about. Still, the fact that Sirius had a slight interest in me was a weird idea, although I couldn't ignore the soft tingle of approval inside. It didn't mean anything, did it? Of course not, I told myself. There was almost no girl in the school who hadn't been Sirius' interest once. Besides, I was no match with some girls of his fan club.

"If you guys could stop talking about your sex fantasies with my best friend, because it's creeping me out. And to answer one of your question Sirius, they are eating lunch," Lily said, shaking her head in disapproval.

I waved at them, my face still red. Sirius, who didn't seem to mind I overheard their conversation, sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I knew you wouldn't do anything naughty." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"What makes you say that?" I tried to say in a seductive voice, but failed terrible due to a slice of bread in my mouth. Well that was a lousy attempt to be seductive.

"Because the only person who could do naughty things to you would be me." He smirked when he I looked at him.

"Sure and pigs can fly," I said unsteadily, because for some reason there was something terribly sexy about the way he said the word naughty.

Why was I acting like a girl? He was my friend, nothing more. Everyone laughed at my reply, clearly thinking about the past. How many times hadn't Lily said that to James?

"We will see," he said and for some reason I had the idea it wasn't really a joke.

He winked at me and I winked back, ignoring the strange feeling I had.

* * *

_**A/N: For the people who said they wanted a bit more humor, hopefully you like this chapter. A special thanks to AyleanaMami and TWsos12345 for their review. It makes me happy to see you're reviewing every time! So yeah, Rain is getting quite a bit confused by her feelings for Sirius. Especially after the interest he shows in her. Please tell me what you think of it and review :)**_


	18. Detention time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Amazing Rain is mine of course._

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Detention time**

At eight o'clock in the evening, I sighed and rolled out of my bed. I had taken a short nap, because I knew I wouldn't get a lot of sleep this night. Detention could make you tired, depending what it was. Cleaning the trophy room was a disaster and the worst part of it was the fact that I had to do it with Sirius. Whatever he had to do, he didn't get tired and for some weird reason, he always had more energy after he was done. This all was of course fine, except for the fact he expected the same from me. There hadn't been a detention without a midnight stroll at the end.

"Well I'd better be off," I said, but made no attempt to leave.

Lily laughed and I sent her a fake glare. Where was the compassionate friend I deserved?

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Not that bad? Lily, you've clearly never had a detention with Sirius. It's awful. He is hyper all the time and then when you want to go to your bed and just sleep, that's when he's going to drag you through the school."

Lily laughed, while I shook my head thinking about the memories. I could still remember the one time when we had a midnight stroll on the school grounds in the middle of the night. By the time we came back the sun had begun to rise.

"You really have to go now Rain, otherwise you'll be late."

I groaned and stalked out of the room. Normally Sirius was waiting for me in the common room, but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and decided to go down by myself. I took a short cut, what gave me some time. I was somewhere else with my mind and without really paying attention to my environment I bumped into someone. I looked up and stared into the face of an amused Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sirius faked an innocent look. "Rain I have a detention, just like you."

He was early, far too early. Was this the Sirius Black who sometimes gained yet another detention for being late at the first one? I kept staring and he gave in.

"Alright James was starting to share his fantasies about Lily and I really don't want to know those." He shuddered and I couldn't help but agree with him.

The door opened and a surprised McGonagall looked at us.

"Yes I know Minnie, we're right on time," Sirius said with a bright smile.

Professor McGonagall decided to ignore the nickname, knowing that saying something didn't help at all, and let us in. She pointed at two desks in the front, which were in my opinion too empty for my liking. Sirius didn't seem to mind and almost skipped to the left desk. He dropped down with a grin and stared at me expectantly. There was no way I was going to skip and act happy. With a glare on my face I sat down and suppressed a yawn. Great, this was going to be a long night and I didn't even know what we were supposed to do. As if she could read my mind McGonagall started to talk.

"I, once again, want to say I'm a bit disappointed in you two. If I look at your marks you could be an example to the class, but your behavior is quite the opposite. That's why you have to write lines for two hours straight."

I stared at her in disbelief and then at my hands. "Goodbye beauties. You will be missed," I said dramatically and Sirius snorted.

I could see that McGonagall resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead let the line appear on the board. I grinned at the cheesiness. _I'm not allowed to hex a fellow classmate, because I have to set a good example. _With a sigh both Sirius and I started to write. It didn't take long before I felt the effect of writing. My hand started to cramp after fifteen minutes and I glanced over at Sirius. He seemed to have the same effects, because he was massaging his hand. I tried to do the same, but it made it only worse and with a sigh I decided to start writing again.

The two hours seemed to take forever. I didn't even register McGonagall's voice when she told us to stop. I just kept writing and staring at my page. Sirius softly nudged me in the ribs and I looked up. I handed over the pages and saw that my handwriting had changed at the end. You could barely see the words; it just looked like small lines that made some sort of weird pattern.

Without saying a word I left the classroom and practically ran back to the common room with all the strength I had left. If I made it through the portrait hole it would mean I was safe. But even when I began running I knew it was a lost cause. I was tired as hell and Sirius, being a beater, was much faster than I was. It didn't take him long to catch up with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked enthusiastically.

"To the common room and no we're not going to do something tonight."

He stopped walking and grabbed my arm, which prevented me from walking as well. "But we always do something and it's fun."

He started to pout and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't going to affect me this time.

"I know, but I'm tired Sirius. All I want is to go to my bed and touch my soft, warm pillow," I whined.

I closed my eyes and imagined the feeling of it. It almost made me fall asleep that instant.

"But it's just going to be for a few minutes. It won't take too long. Why don't we go to the kitchens, because I'm hungry."

I looked at him and knew he had a point. The kitchens were always fun and I would never reject a piece of pie. I sighed in defeat and he grinned.

"I knew you would fall for my Black charms."

"It's not the Black charms honey," I said in a sweet voice. "It's the charm of pie and chocolate."

He laughed at my reply and I joined him. It was actually fun to do something with Sirius again. Lately we hadn't done a lot together. Surely we had been in each other's company, but there was always someone else as well. With my other friends I had a lot of time with them alone. Remus had taken me on a Hogsmeade trip, I saw Lily all the time in dormitories and even James and I had done some studying together. I couldn't even remember what the last thing was I did with Sirius. We strolled down and Sirius tickled the pear. The moment we stepped inside, dozens of house elves ran in our direction.

"It's great to see you again Miss Kessay," one of them said and I smiled.

"It's good to see you too Minky," I said.

I glanced over at Sirius and laughed when he came with a list of things he wanted to have. That boy never failed to surprise me with his eating habits. It was almost as if he felt that I was looking, because he caught my eye.

"Feeling a bit hungry Siri-poo," I teased him with the nickname some of the clingy fan girls gave him.

"I'm a man. We need to eat."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the house elves who took his order. They nodded happily and ran back to the kitchens to make his second dinner. The group who was surrounding me stared at me expectantly. I thought for a bit and then ordered my favorite things.

"Minky, can I have a piece of chocolate pie, a piece of strawberry cake, some of that lovely chocolate mousse with sprinkles, a bowl of yoghurt with little pieces of mango in it, a warm waffle with honey and, last but not least, my favorite eyes cream flavors, all eight of them please, with caramel sauce."

Minky nodded and ran to the kitchens and the other elves followed her quickly. I turned around and my eyes locked with Sirius'. They were full of amusement and I blushed a bit. Great, he heard that. First I'm accusing him of eating much and then I do the same.

"What?" I asked indifferently. "I'm just a bit hungry."

"A bit?" he said and laughed.

"Well it's healthy. I need to grow and stuff." I knew my arguments sucked the moment I said them.

"You need to grow? I'm sorry, but you're really a man sometimes Rain."

I huffed, but knew he was only joking.

"Or do you want to grow in a special area?" There we were again, the typical Sirius questions.

"Well, maybe I do," I said with a wink and he laughed.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"That's why you love me," I said and stuck my tongue out.

"No, I love you because you accept me for who I am," he said it lightly, but I could feel my heart flutter.

He laughed and clapped his hands when the food arrived. We both started to eat in the comfortable silence. Sirius finished before me and watched me eat.

"Could you please stop staring? I can't eat while you're watching."

He grinned, but kept looking. I did my best to ignore him and finished as quickly as I could.

"Perhaps it was a bit too much," I said and Sirius gave me a look. "Alright maybe not."

We both laughed and left to go back to the common room.

"You know, it was a good idea to go to the kitchens. Food is always good and it has been a while since we did something together."

"You're right. The last thing we did together was... I don't even know. If we leave the Hayley stuff out of this." He seemed just as shocked as I was.

It was a good thing that we were closer as a group, but I missed my time with Sirius. We used to have some evenings when we would just go out for a walk with the invisibility cloak for when it was necessary. I wondered why we stopped doing that. He already had all his 'dates' since the beginning of our fifth year so that wasn't the problem. Yes it made us spend less time together in the public eye, but nowadays we never did something anymore.

"I wondered how this happened. We used to do much more together, I miss it," I said and Sirius nodded understandingly.

"I know. I miss it as well. I'm glad we did this."

I couldn't agree more with him and smiled. We arrived far too early at the portrait hole for my liking and when we got inside I dropped down on the couch. Sirius sat down next to me and I dropped my head on his shoulder. I wasn't tired at all at least not mentally. The sugar in the food made me actually hyper again, but physically I was dead.

"I thought you wanted to sleep on your soft, warm pillow," Sirius said mockingly.

I hit him on his thigh in a playful way and chuckled. "Your shoulder is very comfortable, so I'm happy with it."

He laughed softly and ruffled my hair. I giggled, what wasn't something I never did. I hoped Sirius would ignore it; otherwise it could become an argument that would take forever. Luckily he did and I closed my eyes. It was really nice to be with Sirius again. We used to have our midnights in the common room, although we stopped when he started to have his flings. Last time we did this was three years ago. Sirius laid his head on mine and sighed. I couldn't get the smile of my face. This was actually really nice.

"Hey Padfoot there you are."

I groaned at the sound of James' voice. Why did he come and ruin it. Sirius didn't react and I wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Padfoot?" James stood in front of us and poked him in the side.

"Yes Prongs I'm here. I was thinking, before you're going to ask."

I laughed and stood up. Who knew he was capable of thinking?

"Guys I'm going to bed, before my hand dies. My beautiful fingers," I muttered while looking at my hands. James frowned and I winked at him.

"I leave it to Sirius to explain," I said with a grin and walked up the stairs. I softly tiptoed to my bed, because I didn't want to wake Lily. When I was almost there, the lights turned on and I turned around.

"You're late," Lily accused me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Well we decided that a to the kitchens would be a good idea."

She frowned and I actually got scared a bit. "You were out past curfew."

My eyes widened. There was no way she would go into Head Girl mode now. "Come on Lils. Don't be so ridiculous. It has been ages since Sirius and I did something together. You cannot punish me for this."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? PRONGS NOOOOOO!"

I turned around at the sound of Sirius' voice and ran downstairs. What was going on here?

"Oh there's the other one," James said with an evil grin and his eyes moved from me to a point behind me. Turning around I looked at Lily who had the same expression on her face.

"I see you told it to Sirius as well." Lily's voice was expressionless, almost cold.

Really what had gotten into them? I looked at Sirius who mouthed 'detention?' I nodded and looked back at James and Lily.

"Guys you're really scaring me right now. Since when did you become so strict?"

James looked at Lily, one eyebrow raised and then at me again. "Since you idiots believe it."

It took me a while before I understood what he said. This was all a joke? I just got pranked by my best friends?

"You," I said pointing my finger at Lily, who was laughing. "I will kill you one day, mark my words."

Sirius on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. "That was brilliant James. I really believed you. Oh can we do this to Remus once?"

I shook my head at Sirius comment. He really was one of a kind.

"Alright it was fun, but it's late, we should really go to bed," Lily said and she pecked James on the lips before going up.

"Yes that seems like a good idea, before you betray me again."

James laughed at the fake hurt in my voice and squeezed my cheek before going to the boys' dormitory. I grinned and looked at Sirius, who had a matching grin on his face.

"Goodnight Sirius," I said and he pulled me in a hug.

"Goodnight Rain." I smiled when he kissed the top of my head before he disappeared upstairs.

This sure was a weird night.

* * *

_**A/N: So this was a bit more a Sirius and Rain chapter, which I guess you guys don't really mind. A special thanks to AyleanaMami, all the guest reviews and Beth Weasley Snape. You guys are amazing to write for. So yeah, the next one will be mostly about them too, because something is going to happen again haha. Please review :)**_


	19. Realization

_Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or its characters_

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Realization**

It was time for the second Hogsmeade visit and just as always I had no date. Normally only Sirius had one and occasionally Lily or Remus. This time it was different. James was going with Lily, Remus and Jirina were going together and even Peter had found himself a girl with the name Lisa.

They had promised me we would meet in the Three Broomsticks at two to drink something all together. That left me to spend three, terrible long hours on my own. What would I be doing for so long? Of course I had some Christmas shopping to do, but that wouldn't take me three hours. I hoped I didn't die out of boredom, because then I would miss our drink.

"Rain we're going. We'll see you at two in the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

I mumbled a yes and stared at the fire, while they climbed out of the portrait hole. I sighed when it closed and dropped back, so I was laying in the couch. This was going to be the most boring day of my life. Suddenly I shot up. Where was Sirius? He hadn't talked about a date or something. I ran to the boys dormitory and walked in without knocking. I stopped doing that after fifth year, because they never answered.

"Sirius, do you O MERLIN," I screamed and closed the door.

Even though I hadn't seen more than a few seconds, the image was already glued to my mind. Sirius, on his bed with Diana. Had I already mentioned they were both in their underwear? I was definitely going to knock from now on again.

I ran downstairs and sat down on the couch again. Why did I open the door. I should have known something was going on, since Sirius didn't had a Hogsmeade date. I tried to erase the memory, but it didn't really work. The sound of footsteps reached my ears and I tried to act like nothing happened. A grinning Sirius appeared with a rather annoyed looking Diana behind him.

"I'll see you later doll," he said and she pouted.

"I thought we would go to Hogsmeade together? At least I wanted to ask you that."

Sirius looked at her, then at me and then back at Diana again. "I'm not feeling so good, so perhaps we can go next time," he said and her face fell.

Sirius, who knew that she would start crying if he left her now without saying something, winked at her and she almost melted. How could one person have such an effect on half the Hogwarts population? She kissed him on the cheek and then skipped to her friends.

"Sorry to have interrupted you," I said sarcastically when he sat down next to me.

"It doesn't matter, at least you had a good view."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Diana is not really my type."

Sirius looked at me for a moment and then started laughing. "That really was a good one."

I nodded proudly.

"But I wasn't talking about Diana," he said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sirius, sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't surprised or something to see you like that. I mean, how many times haven't we gone swimming? Or did I come to your dorm in the morning. Oh and don't forget the time when you got hit by a bludger and I had to rip of your shirt, so we could heal the wound."

He stared at me and instead of laughing, gave me an evil grin. I hated it when he did that.

"So you admit you stare at my half naked body when you get the opportunity? That you almost stalk me so you can see my nice abs?"

I didn't know how to react and hit him on the arm. There was no way in hell I was going to say I actually enjoyed his muscular body.

"You wish," I said.

"Not really, but do you know what I wish? To see you half naked."

I stared at him for a moment not believing what I heard. "You're such a pervert," I said, but couldn't help but smile.

"That's my pick-up line and with Diana it worked."

I stared at him. How could a girl think that it was cute or sweet?

"By the way, I'm happy you interrupted. She was a sort of annoying. All giggling and everything."

I rolled with my eyes. What was it with him and having girls who he didn't even like? "Well then you're welcome."

He laughed and placed his arm around me. "Do you want to be my Hogsmeade date for today?"

I raised my eyebrow. Why did he ask me? Wasn't he tired and all that stuff.

"I'd love to go, but unfortunately you're not feeling so good," I answered with a straight face.

"Oh shut up. Wait for me downstairs."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my dorm to grab my coat and gloves. I slowly walked down to the Entrance Hall, knowing Sirius would take his time. I leaned against one of the statues while I waited. Different groups of students and occasionally a couple came down, chattering happily about what they were going to do.

After ten minutes I started to get impatient. What was he doing? When I was about to go on my own I saw Diana coming down, her face stained with tears. She shot me a dirty glare and walked through the door with her friends. Just one of them stayed behind and walked towards me.

"It's your fault that he broke her heart. I hope you are happy, because he will break yours too."

And with that she left, leaving me alone. I wondered what had happened in the common room.

"Are they gone?"

I jumped in shock, when I heard Sirius' voice. "How many times did I tell you that you're not allowed to scare the hell out of me with the cloak?"

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Yes she's gone, what happened?"

"I saw Diana again when I came down and she got all angry when she saw my coat. She started to yell I had dumped her for you and I simply agreed, because I didn't want to make up some weird story."

I stared at him and shrugged. "As long as your fan club doesn't kill me, it's fine." I ignored the soft tingle of approval.

Meanwhile we had started walking to Hogsmeade, leaving our footsteps in the snow. Many girls looked at me in envy and I wondered why. Of course I was a girl, but I had always been with Sirius and they never looked at me like this. Then it hit me that this time, I was with him alone. It almost looked like a date and who knew what Diana had told everyone already. I decided to ignore it and to enjoy myself.

"Where do you want to go, because I need to do some Christmas shopping."

Sirius nodded. "So do I, but I also need to go to Zonko's. We need new pranking stuff and I can buy something for James there."

"And to Honeydukes for Peter and Remus," I added and gasped when a cold breeze of air touched my throat.

"It's cold, isn't it?"

I nodded and ducked deeper in my coat. Sirius threw and arm over my shoulder and pulled me against his body. He stroke my arm to keep me warm and I could feel a blush appearing on my cheeks. I shivered again when it started to snow.

"Rain, you're really turning into a girl," Sirius said and I glared at him.

He chuckled and threw his other arm around me as well. We stood in some sort of awkward hugging position, but I had to say it was quite comfortable and not to mention, warm. A group of Sirius' fan girls walked by and stared unabashed at us. They started to whisper and I already knew what it would be about.

"Perhaps we should go to the shops," I mumbled and he nodded and let me go.

Honeydukes was the first one and I bought candy for Peter and a bar of chocolate for Remus. The second one was Zonko's and I thought that dungebombs were perfect for James.

"You know, I'll need to do some alone shopping as well. I don't want you to know what you're getting," I said with a wink and he returned the gesture.

"Same here of course."

I winked at him and grabbed a Charms book. We were currently in a little book store and I was looking for a book for Remus. My eye fell on a cute, little green notebook with curly designs. It was very girly, not my thing at all, but it was perfect for Lily. It turned out to be protected with different kind of spells and I looked at the back to see how much I had to pay for it. I bit my lip when I saw the price and knew I would get into trouble when I bought this. It was very expensive and I didn't have a lot of money. My parents weren't very rich so I've always been taught to save a lot of money.

But this fitted Lily and they also taught me to show gratitude to my friends and I decided to take it. I had saved some money myself over the years so it should be fine. I finally found the Transfiguration book Remus was talking about all the time and went to the desk to pay. I ignored the price of the two gifts together and walked outside where Sirius was waiting for me.

"And here comes the end of our journey together," I said dramatically and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes in front of this shop."

Before I could argue about the time he kissed my cheek and disappeared around the corner. Slightly dazzled I strolled to the Quidditch shop. James would get a new snitch, because Lily had killed the last one with one of her spells when she had been in a bad mood.

Sirius had complained about his gloves and I found one pair that was perfect for him. The leather was soft and felt comfortable in my hands and the best thing was they were black like his name. I winced when I saw the price. What was it with me and expensive gifts today? But our friendship had gone through so much this year and Sirius deserved something like this after all I've done.

"Can I ask you why these gloves are so expensive?" I asked the shop-owner.

"It's real dragon leather. As you probably know, most beater gloves are brown and if they're black, most of them are dyed."

I nodded while he went on enthusiastically. "This is black leather. It's rare, because breeding the dragon this is from, is extremely difficult."

He looked at me with a big smile and I smiled politely back.

"Aren't they better for keepers?" I asked and he winked at me.

"You would think so, because of the protection it gives, but it has the softness a beater could use."

I groaned and paid for the snitches and the gloves. This was going to be a terrible month for me. There was no way I could buy something for myself. I strolled back to the bookstore and saw that Sirius was already waiting for me. He smiled when I walked up to him and tried to see where I had been.

"No peeking Mr. Black," I said and he pouted.

"I hate you."

I laughed at his childish behavior.

"Aww, but I love you too," I said and hugged him affectionately. I felt his arms wrap around me and smiled.

"I love you too Rain."

I felt myself blush and rolled with my eyes. He let me go and I breathed out. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. Silence followed and I stared at my feet.

"Perhaps we should go to the Three Broomsticks. James said we were supposed to meet everyone at two and it's already a quarter to three."

I looked at my watch and saw that he was right. Time really flies when you're having fun. Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a casual way and I did the same around his waist. When we arrived, Sirius opened the door and let me in with a bow. I rolled my eyes, but had to laugh anyway.

We went back to our former position, his arm around my shoulder again, but this time he pinched me quite hard. He didn't look at me, but I could see he was grinning. I squeezed his side as hard as I could and he started laughing. His barking laugh earned the attention of a lot of people, but I didn't notice it. Still laughing we arrived at the table where our friends were sitting with their dates. They stared at us with their mouths open and I frowned.

"You guys are dating without telling us?" Lily said.

"Yes everyone heard about it. Apparently Cammie saw you two kissing in Madame Puddles," Remus told us and Sirius and I looked at each other.

"I can assure you that this is a lie. Rain and I are just friends."

James hit him on the shoulder. "I knew it. I told Lily it were just stupid rumours."

They grinned at each other and I looked at Lily. "Really? Me at Madame Puddles. What were you thinking?"

She smiled sheepish and I shook my head.

"Yes Evans. Rain is far too sophisticated for that." Sirius said and I nodded proudly.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry ok?"

I laughed and sat down between her and Jirina, who was a bit shy. I smiled at her and she returned it happily. Peter and Lisa were whispering together and seemed to amuse themselves. James was laughing with Sirius and I could still hear his voice in my head.

"_Rain and I are just friends." _

It bothered me more than it should and at that moment I realized that maybe I was falling in love with him.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it. The cat is out of the bag. Rain finally realized she likes Sirius. A special thanks to Beth Weasley Snape and AyleanaMami for reviewing. So no we'll see what is going to happen. How will Rain deal with this? Please review :)**_


	20. The day before Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters_

* * *

**Chapter twenty: The day before Christmas**

The next weeks flew by and I couldn't remember much of them. The only thing I knew, was that I couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. I couldn't deny it any longer, I was in love with my best friend. I don't know exactly when I had fallen in love with him, I suspected it just sort of gradually happened. Of course the kiss at the Halloween Ball had something to do with it. Together with the fact that I could feel my whole body tingle when he touched me.

And although falling in love was considered to be something nice, I felt pathetic. I mean, there was no way Sirius would return my feelings. We had been friends for so long, I had been friendzoned. I was one of the guys, the one who was there for him as a friend, nothing more.

But still, somewhere deep inside, I tried to look for the opposite. The moment he had said he wanted to see me half naked and the fact he would like to 'do me once' made me believe he actually saw me as a girl sometimes. But to be one of his flings was not what I was looking for.

Then there were the moments were he would hug me, kiss my cheek or the top of my head and while I swooned, I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than friendship. To be honest, the whole concept of being in love made my head hurt.

I hadn't told anyone about my inner turmoil. James wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, because Sirius was his best mate after all. Remus wasn't an option as well, because he wasn't good at hiding secrets. I didn't have a close bond with Peter, so he was out of the question. The only one who could actually be an option was Lily and that was still tricky. She had asked me de dreadful question a few times and I had denied it every time. I didn't know she would react when she found out I had lied. Besides, I didn't even know if she would approve. She had only asked the question a few times, but had never given her view on the matter.

Christmas was only one day away and I was both ecstatic as terrified. I loved the whole idea of Christmas. The presents, the coziness and most important of all: the food. But with the recent developments I wondered if my gift for Sirius would make it obvious I liked him. Of course I had bought it before the realization had dawned upon me, but still. What if somebody found out?

"I have an idea," Sirius said during dinner and we all looked at him. "I know it's tradition to wake up early in the morning and then unpack the gifts before normally James' parents would wake up, but what if we stayed awake tonight and we'll open the presents at midnight? I mean, it's our last Christmas at Hogwarts."

Peter nodded excitingly and I thought it was fun as well. Remus and Lily looked less happy and I knew that rather enjoyed their sleep.

James on the other hand was inspired to make it even better. "What if we put all the presents together with nametags on them and then we have to guess who gave it to you," he said eagerly and I thought it would be fun. Why not make the most of our last year?

"I think it's a great idea James," I said and the rest agreed with me.

"But if we bring them down we can see the shapes and it's ruined," Lily said and James' face fell. He hadn't thought about that.

"House elves," I said and they all looked at me.

"Euhm what do you mean?" Remus asked and I grinned.

"We can asked the house elves if they can place the gifts by the fireplace and then nobody knows which gifts belong to who."

A grin broke out on James his face and he gave me a bone crushing hug. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

I laughed at his behavior and stood up. "I'll go to the kitchens right away."

The funny look my friends gave me, made me stop.

"What?" I asked, unsure what was going on.

"You haven't finished dessert Rain," Remus said slowly and I rolled my eyes.

That was it? They were surprised I wasn't stuffing my face? "Like I said, I'm going to the kitchens. After I asked the house elves if they will do it, I can get all the desserts I want."

Sirius grinned at got up as well. "I'll go with you. Someone has to make sure you don't forget to ask when you're distracted when you see all the food."

They all laughed and I shook my head. Sometimes they were so disappointing. I turned around and walked away from my friends, when Sirius appeared beside me. He casually wrapped his arm around my shoulder and without thinking I started to walk a bit closer to him. And again the pathetic feeling came with it. He was just doing this as a friend, nothing more. I knew I wasn't supposed to get hopes up, but I couldn't help.

"So…" Sirius began. "What did you buy me for Christmas."

Like I would tell him. Where was the fun in that?

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said and he grinned.

"Yes I do actually," he said stating the obvious.

"Well that's a shame then. You'll just have to guess tonight," I said with a big grin.

He grinned back and dropped his arm to tickle the pear. A wave of disappointment shot through my body and I mentally slapped myself. Come on Rain, keep it together. We walked inside and within no time a group of elves were surrounding us. I explained what our wish was and they gladly accepted it. That was one of the good things of being in the kitchens all the time. Speaking of being I the kitchen, while I was here I could enjoy some special desserts.

"Minky," I said and my favorite house elf came running to me. "I'd like my bowl of ice cream please and a piece of lemon cake."

She nodded and waited patiently. She knew me too well.

"Oh and three chocolate muffins!"

With a small grin she ran to the bag. Wait, since when did house elves grin? I really did come here to much.

"Ah you want to grow again."

I turned around and gave Sirius a disappointed look. "I do. But look," I said while clutching my breast. "It doesn't help, they're still small."

For the first time this year, Sirius didn't come back with a witty reaction right away. Instead he stared at me without saying anything and then he slowly walked my way. He stopped until he was right in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"I think they're good enough."

I felt a shiver going down my spine. I knew I was the one who initiated this conversation, but this wasn't what I had planned. Were we really going to talk about my breast?

"They make up for your giant butt."

I stared at him for a moment and whacked him on the head. "Did you just call me fat Mr. Black?"

He grinned. "What if I did?"

Really was he going to do this. Fine, then he would have it his way.

"Well it would be quite the hypocrisy wouldn't it. I mean, have you seen yourself," I said while I poked him in the stomach. "All the fat you've got, is nothing compared to my gorgeous slim body."

I wondered if my voice was a bit unsteady, because he was anything but fat. My finger met the hard wall of his abs and my finger lingered there a bit. He seemed to sense it, because his grin expanded.

"Do you like what you feel sugar pie?"

I knew lying would make it only worse and I cracked a grin. "I do actually. It's not that bad."

For a moment I saw his eyes soften and then the major grin was back. "I knew you would. Every girl likes it and whether you like it or not, you're a girl Rain. But to be honest, you're not fat. You're indeed slim although I wouldn't know if gorgeous would be the right word."

I knew he was joking and I laughed. Well that was one awkward conversation. At that moment Minky interrupted us with my food and I mentally thanked her for it. Sirius rolled his eyes when I started to stuff my face. Like he hadn't seen it before. As long as they knew me I had an obsession with food and as long as it wasn't making me fat, I wasn't going to change it.

I was surprised he didn't order anything. Normally he would also eat all the time. After my dessert we walked back to the common room where our friends would probably be.

"So aren't you wondering what my present for you is?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," I answered and I knew he wasn't going to stop there.

"Why not?"

"Well I like surprises. I think I know my friends good enough, so I'll probably can guess which gift is yours and which is not," I said.

He pouted and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to have it his way this time. It was fun to keep it a surprise and it was going to stay that way.

"So you don't want try it on first?" he asked innocently and I looked at him.

What did he mean? Did he buy me clothes? Why in merlin's name would he buy me clothes? He saw he had my attention and grinned.

"I mean, skimpy lingerie has to fit otherwise it's ugly."

I could have expected that. I whacked him on the head again and he grinned. Why could he be so annoying sometimes? We both joked around a bit till we reached the common room. Sirius said the password and we climbed in. Our friends were sitting at the fireplace. Remus was ready a book, James and Peter were playing a game of exploding snap and Lily was doing some homework.

We weren't the only ones who were enjoying the free time of Christmas break. Marlene and Dorcas were playing a chess game. They, and Benjy Fenwick, were the only Gryffindor's who stayed at school during the holiday.

Normally we wouldn't be at Hogwarts as we spend most Christmases at James' house. But his parents weren't there this year and neither were my parents. Lily thought it wouldn't be a good idea to bring five other wizards to her home, because her sister wouldn't be able to deal with it. Remus didn't want to bother his parents and I didn't know Peter's reason. In the end, we decided that staying at Hogwarts was the best option. I dropped down on the couch and Sirius sat down next to me.

"I reckon you took care of everything," Lily said and we both nodded. "Good, so now we just have to fill the time before it's midnight."

I turned around to see what time it was and saw we had four hours left. Well that wasn't that bad. And if I would get bored, I could always take a little nap or something.

In the end everybody just did their own thing. Lily finished her homework, which I vowed I would begin with after Christmas. James and Peter did a few more rounds of exploding snap and Remus didn't even look up from his book as far as I had noticed. Sirius and I did nothing and I fell asleep against him. I woke up after a few hours, because he had to go to the bathroom.

"That is something I haven't seen in a while," James noted and I looked at him.

"What haven't you seen in a while?"

"You and Sirius sleeping together in the common room. You guys used to do that all the time in the past."

I grinned and nodded. It felt good to have the old habits back again.

Sirius came skipping down the stairs with an enormous grin on his face. " It's almost time!"

We all stared at the empty spot next to the fireplace in anticipation. There was a loud plop and our presents were suddenly by the fireplace. I looked at it in awe. It never surprised me to see so many gifts together. Before I went to Hogwarts I would spend Christmas with my parents, which meant it were only my parents and me as I had no brothers or sisters. There wouldn't be more than ten presents under the three.

Now we were with six friends who al bought gifts for each other, sometimes even more than one. This resulted in at least thirty presents each year. Nothing compared to what I was used to. This year it seemed like there were even more present than usual. I suspected James of buying more than one present for Lily and the same the other way around. Not that I wasn't guilty of more presents this year as well. I had two presents for James and two for Remus. For the others it was still one, but more expensive. I really had outdone myself on gifts this year.

I saw my presents among the others and wondered what they would think of it. Peter would be happy, because he was happy whatever you gave him. Remus adored books as did Lily, so those two were fine as well. James would be ecstatic when he found out he had a new snitch, although I didn't know what Lily would think of that one.

Which left me with Sirius. What if he didn't like the gloves? What if someone else had given him gloves as well? What if he didn't need them? I was mentally beating myself up for no reason and I knew it. But the problem was, I couldn't stop. I didn't want to be a pathetic girl, but I couldn't let go of the negative thoughts. I wondered what he had bought for me? Would it be something special or would it be food? What if it was just food, would that make me feel less special. I tried to cheer myself up, but I couldn't. If he would just give me a bar of chocolate or a bag of candy, it would suck.

"Hello, earth to Rain," James said while he moved his hands in front of my eyes. "We want to open the presents unless you want stare a bit longer and try to open them that way."

He snickered at his own comment and I smiled sheepishly.

"No I'm fine," I answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Sirius yelled and he ran to presents.

Sometimes he really was a little kid. I took a deep breath and followed my friends to get my share of gifts. What would they have given me?

* * *

_**A/N: Well Rain isn't really happy to be in love is she? A special thanks to Jessica682, AyleanaMami, SaintClaire, Beth Weasley Snape, sandraj45692, fuzzyfang and TWsos12345 for reviewing. You really made me a happy writer haha. So… the next thing will be present time. How is Sirius going to act and maybe even more important… what did he buy for Rain. Please review :)**_


	21. Present time!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one: Present time!**

The first one to grab a present was Sirius. Typical. With almost a childlike enthusiasm he ripped the wrapping apart and looked at a whole pranking kit. His eyes were shining with anticipation and he turned to James.

"Thanks mate!"

Alright that one was easy to guess. Lily was up next and being the humble person she was, grabbed the smallest gift with her name on it. Even before she started to open it, I already knew it was from James. He was staring at her with a nervous glance in his eyes. I nudged Sirius, who was sitting next to me and he bend down so he could whisper in my ear.

"He has been talking about it for weeks. All nervous she's not going to like it."

I smiled at the idea of a nervous James. That was a new side we hadn't seen before. Lily took her time opening the gift and revealed a silver necklace. It was a beautiful doe and she hugged James with such a force, they both fell down. Well that was sweet.

The unwrapping of the gifts took a while and sometimes it was difficult for some to guess the buyer of the gift. Remus was the one who had the hardest job. Everyone had given him a book, so it was almost impossible for him to know who gave which book. In the end we told him, because he was getting frustrated.

Not that I didn't understand him since he had been guessing for ten minutes without getting a yes. In the end we found out it was Sirius' gift, but he thought it would be fun to keep saying no. Which actually was quite funny, although irritating for Remus. Peter got candy from almost everyone and some dungebombs from James. Lily got mostly books as well and she squealed in delight when she saw my present.

"You're turning in such a girl Rain," she said and I rolled my eyes while she hugged him. Yeah, I had noticed that too and it wasn't something I was thrilled about.

My first present was a book on Charms from Remus. It was on the more advanced spells and I hugged him gratefully. I could need a little extra help for Charms and this book was perfect for it. Peter had bought me a stash of candy which would take me at least three weeks to devour. Sirius had bought me some polish for my broom and I forced a smile. I gave him a hug, so he wouldn't see the disappointment on my face.

"I like it," I said and he gave me a wink when we let go.

Lily was the only one who saw something was going on. When James opened a present from Sirius, which was quite vulgar, she leaned towards me.

"What's going on?" she whispered and I looked at the boys who were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Nothing," I mumbled and she gave me a stern look.

"You like him, don't you?"

I tried to come up with an excuse both I failed. In the end I just nodded pathetically.

Her face softened immediately. "Ah Rain, you know how he is. He isn't a romantic guy, this doesn't say anything. You guys had a rough time and now you're closer than ever. Don't let it get ruined by something like this. If you want something, you have to fight for it."

"Thanks for the advice mom," I said and Lily laughed.

"I'm serious Rain."

I gave her a small smile at the same time Sirius said "No I am Sirius."

My head shut up and I was staring at a grinning Sirius. How much of our conversation had he heard? Oh for Merlin's sake, please tell me he hadn't heard my sad declaration of love.

"How much did you hear?" Lily demanded.

"Just the last sentences Evans. Merlin's beard, don't get your knickers in a twist."

I breathed out and visibly relaxed, as did Lily.

"More presents to open," James said quickly, in case an argument would start between Lily and Sirius.

"You're time again James," Remus said and he opened my snitch.

"Thanks Rain I needed one of those again."

Lily sent me a fake glare and I couldn't help but grin. She rolled her eyes, but gave me a small grin as well. Sirius was the next one to choose a present and I felt my whole body going tense when he grabbed my gift. I could always pretend I didn't give it to him and that it mysteriously had found his why in our pile of gifts. He ripped the wrapping apart and held the gloves in his hand.

"Ah these are awesome. They're black" he said stating the obvious and looked at James. "Normally I would say it was you, but you already gave me the kit and you're greedy so no second gift from you."

James faked a hurt look and Sirius punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Evans hates Quidditch so she off the list as well. Peter gave some of that fireworks so that leaves me with you two." He looked at me and Remus.

Well so far for my theory of saying it had mysteriously appeared in the room.

He looked between me and Remus and then focused his attention on me. "Remus usually buys books in the hope we get smart, so it has got to be you."

I forced a grin on my face. "Yup."

He stared at me for a moment and then gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank you sugar pie," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel my cheeks turn red and I buried my nose in his neck. "You're welcome cupcake," I said and for a moment I closed my eyes. He let me go again and gave me major grin.

"They're really soft," he said rubbing his gloves.

"They're dragon leather and not dyed so they stay soft."

James whistled and looked at the gloves. "Those must be expensive. Well, that's awkward since you only gave polish."

I knew he meant it as a joke, but there was an awkward silence after that. No one really knew what to say after that.

"Well, let's get on with the presents again, it's getting late and we've still got a few to go," Remus said breaking the silence.

We all nodded and I got up to get another wrapped gift. There was a small square gift with my name on it and I carefully unwrapped it. It was a small, dark grey box and I opened it. Inside there was a gorgeous silver ring. I carefully lifted it out of the box and held it in the light. It was a simple silver ring with a three small zirconia stones. I looked at it in awe and carefully put it on my finger. It fitted perfectly.

"Oh Lily it's absolutely gorgeous. I know I said no girlie gifts, but this is beautiful."

I lifted my head up with a big smile, but it faltered when I saw her face. She had her mouth slightly open and her eyes were as big as plates. Okay… So the gift wasn't hers. It couldn't be Peter, because we hadn't talked that much this year. James had the same facial expression as Lily so clearly it wasn't his gift as well.

Suddenly I got a dreadful feeling in my stomach. What if it was from Remus. Yes he had given me a book, but what if he saw more in me than a friend. No it couldn't be, he had Jirina. I slowly looked at him, but one look at his face told me enough. He was also completely shocked at the gift. That left me with just one option. With my mouth open I turned to the boy next to me.

"You," was the only thing that came out.

He had an innocent look on his face, something that didn't match the others.

"You bought me this?" I could hear the disbelieve in my own voice.

He had bought me an expensive ring? His face lit up when he gave me an enormous smile. For a second I froze and then I was the one hugging him. I didn't say anything and just hold him tight. He stroke my back and I ignored the shiver that went down my spine.

"Thank you," I whispered and he squeezed me a little tighter.

When we let go I could feel all the eyes on us. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"You bought her a ring Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius simply nodded and I knew everyone had one dying question. Why did he buy me a ring? We all waited in anticipation, but he didn't say anything else.

"Why did you buy her a ring?" Remus asked and he shrugged as an answer.

We kept looking at him and he finally gave in. "My uncle Alphard died. He left me a large sum of money, so you could say I've got enough I can spend on gifts. Rain and I have been through so much this year, I wanted to give her something special."

Something special it certainly was. I felt all eyes on me, but ignored the stares. They decided to let it go and I stared at the ring. The opening of the other presents went by in a blur. All I could think of was the ring. This was giving so much mixed signals again that I didn't know what to think anymore. Sirius nudged me in the ribs and I looked up with a smile.

"Do you perhaps want to go to the hallway to talk?"

What? He wanted to talk? Why? O Merlin's beard what if he knew? I started to panic and didn't know what to do.

"Euhm… sure," I said uncertainly and followed him through the portrait hole, ignoring the stares of the others.

When we were outside he leaned casually against the wall.

"So thanks for the gloves again," he said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the ring."

He smiled and then gave me a questioning look. "I want to ask you something."

Oh no, there it was.

"Who do you like?"

My heart stopped when he asked me. Somewhere deep inside I had hoped he would say he liked me which would be the reason why he wanted to talk.

"No one," I lied and he rolled his eyes. He didn't buy it.

"Who do you like?" he repeated and I was thinking so hard it made my head hurt.

Had I mentioned something about liking someone? Did I show my feelings to him on some point? I couldn't remember.

"No one," I answered again and he sighed.

Why didn't he believe me? Did he really wanted to put me in this awkward position. We finally had our friendship on the level where we wanted it to be. Why ruin it again.

"I'm going to ask it again. Who do you like?"

I really wanted to hit him in the face. Was he going to ask this all night?

"How many times are you going to ask me this again?" I said exasperated. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"As long as it takes to say you like me as well."

At first I didn't register what he said. I only heard he part 'you like me' and I started to freak out. But then the whole sentence hit me.

As well.

He said as well.

Wait what in Merlin's beard did he mean? He liked me? He was in love with his tomboyish friend?

"Wait… you…what?" I stammered and he smirked. I could feel my head turn crimson red. "You knew?"

"Oh I've known it since our detention. You started to blush al of the sudden and started to act all girlie around me."

Well so far for playing it cool. But know I was the one who wanted to know more.

"Since when do you, you know, like me?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know exactly. I think maybe with the Halloween Ball, it was the first time I really saw you as a girl who could be beautiful in a feminine way. You've always been beautiful in your own way, but that evening you showed another side of you. But I really started to notice it when I got all jealous with the Remus thing. Of course I didn't want to give in to my feelings, we were friends. But the last few weeks have proven me I can't deny it any longer. I've tried other girls and it doesn't work anymore."

I was staring at him with my mouth open. Sirius Black, the hottest guy in the school and my best friend, liked me. He stepped closer to me and I could feel my heart was starting to beat faster.

I stared into Sirius' eyes, while his finger slowly traced my jaw line. I parted my lips a bit, which made it easier to breath. It was just a matter of time, before our lips would collapse, but neither of us wanted to be the first to close the gap. Our noses touched and I could feel his breath on my skin. I tried to be the strongest, but in the end couldn't resist the temptation. With the thought 'screw it' in my mind I closed the gap and pressed my lips firmly against his. I could feel him smirk and knew he had expected this all along.

But the smirk disappeared when he deepened the kiss. One of his hands found my lower back and he pulled me closer to him. My arms were around his neck and I played a bit with his hair. Even though I had kissed Sirius before, it almost felt like the first time. Both of us were now aware of the situation and the consequences this brought along.

Someone coughed and I felt Sirius' lips turn into a smile. Our lips left each other and I opened my eyes. Sirius was looking at me with a broad grin and I couldn't help but chuckle. The same person coughed again and I turned around. Remus was looking at us and I could feel myself blush a bit. Not that I was ashamed, not at all, but still it was something that Remus didn't need to see.

"Hi Moony," Sirius said with a grin, while he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Padfoot, Rain," Remus said and I flashed a smile at him.

"Soooo," Remus started while the portrait hole opened.

James and Lily walked out and stopped to look at the, probably, weird scene. Lily's eyes focused themselves on Sirius' arm, while James looked at the gleeful expression of Remus.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"Oh you're going to love this," Remus stated, while Sirius yelled: "Nothing Prongs, absolutely nothing."

Lily stared at me and I grinned at her. She squealed and almost suffocated me with a hug.

"Alright I kissed her."

I laughed at Sirius confession and James whistled.

"Kissed?" I heard Remus say, his voice sounding amused. "It looked more like you were snogging the hell out of her."

Sirius laughed at Remus' comment. He nodded proudly and snucked his arm around my waist.

"As much as I would love to talk to you all to explain what exactly is going on, Rain and I need some alone time," Sirius said with a wink.

"Go for it Padfoot!" James said, while he punched the air.

Lily looked at him in shock and I felt that my cheeks were turning red. Why did he feel the need to be so open about everything? Apparently Sirius didn't sense my discomfort and dragged me away from my friends, without saying anything else. A bit stunned I followed him until we reached an empty classroom. I looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked and I stared at him.

"Don't you think this is cliché?" I asked.

"But I do this all the time and... oh," he said, realizing this was not something I wanted. "I just thought," he started when I walked up to him.

"I know," I answered and took him by surprise when I kissed him again.

He gladly returned it and I couldn't help but chuckle when he murmured against my lips with a smirk: "You won't regret it."

* * *

_**A/N: The long awaited chapter haha. They are finally together. A special thanks to AyleanaMami, Jessica682, SaintClaire, BoysLikeGirls13, Beth Weasley Snape and a guest for reviewing. You guys are the best readers an author could wish for. And Beth Weasley Snape also thanks for the idea of the who do you like conversation! So yeah, the story doesn't end here of course, it only makes it more interesting. Lots of Sirius' fan girls won't agree with this don't you think. And Rain and Sirius actually being together won't change their banter and jokes It will probably make it worse. Please review :)**_


	22. They are what?

_Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: They are what?**

Like I had said before, rumours made their through Hogwarts quite fast and when school began again, everyone knew I was dating Sirius. Even the students who had gone home during the Christmas break, knew it before the first day. And just as it was with Matt, the reactions were quite different. For the first time in my school time, some of the Gryffindor students ignored me. Only Marlene and Mary were talking to me.

Dorcas wasn't really ignoring me, but she wasn't her friendly self. And the worst part was, I understood her. It's always hard to see your ex-boyfriend with someone else, especially if his new girlfriend is one of your friends. But on the other hand, they had been together for a month, so I couldn't imagine it had been anything really serious.

The other Gryffindor fan girls were openly hostile, although they weren't as bad as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fan girls. Of course some of the girls who weren't interested in him, congratulated me.

And even though I was the centre of all the commotion, I couldn't care less. It didn't bother me to hear everyone was shocked Sirius was dating his tomboyish best friend. It didn't bother me they said it wouldn't last more than a week. They could say whatever they wanted, because I was happy.

For my friends it was normal to see us together. We weren't acting different than usual. We weren't kidding everywhere and I wasn't sitting in his lap all the time like his old girlfriends used to do. We did the same things we did before, only now as a couple. The only thing that did change, was holding hands when we were walking through the corridors. When the class ended, Sirius would grab my hand and didn't let go until we reached our destination. Every time I could feel the eyes burning in my back and in the beginning it made me a little insecure. But after the first two days I was used to it.

"Could you pass me the butter please Sirius," I said one morning during breakfast.

"Of course sugar pie."

Ah there was one other thing that had changed as well. Sirius' nickname for me was now something he used all the time. I thought it was sweet, because everybody always called me Rain. I mean there wasn't much you could change about my name. Remus got sometimes changed in Rem and Lily in Lils. But if you had a name consisting of one syllable, there weren't many options. So sugar pie was a nice change.

"Oh sugar pie, can I have the butter after you," James said grinning. The little idiot was making fun of my nickname all the time. He thought it was funny, in a hilarious way, so he would constantly use it as well.

"Yes you can butthead," I answered and Sirius grinned at his best mate.

"Isn't she lovely!"

I rolled my eyes as an response, but couldn't help but smile. It made me happy when he was acting all proud of me. I grabbed two chocolate croissants, my favourite, and Sirius made a disapproving sound.

"What?" I asked while I took a bite.

"Maybe you should eat a bit less of the things that contain a lot of sugar and fat."

I paused my eating and looked at him. Why would I stop eating nice, delicious food? Was he mental?

"Maybe you should just focus on yourself and leave me alone so I can enjoy my happy time."

Remus snorted and I saw Lily hide a smile.

"Wish that I could sugar pie. But alas, I need to keep an eye on you. I'm not interested in fat girls, so if I were you I would change my eating habits."

Some girls who overheard our conversation snickered and I raised my eyebrows while I looked at them. Laughing at the expense of his girlfriend won't make him like you, I thought. I focused my attention on Sirius again.

"Well that's quite superficial, isn't it. And besides, not only superficial, but hypocrite as well. I mean, I'm not the one who wears some tight shirt so it looks like I have a flat belly," I said while I patted his stomach. "I'll never forget the horror I saw when you took your shirt off."

James started to laugh while Sirius fake glared at me.

"Isn't she lovely," James said this time and I gave him an approving smile.

The girls next to us started to whisper again and Sirius rolled his eyes at me. Oh not this again. Who cared what his fan club thought of him? I wasn't allowed to make jokes about him at his expense, because it would ruin his reputation. Did I mention I ignored that rule?

"If you say so sugar pie."

I gave him a wink and started on my chocolate croissant. Like I was going to give up my food for some guy. Maybe I would for Sirius, but he didn't need to know that. After dinner, Lily and James had to do their rounds as Head boy and girl, Remus went to the library to study and Peter had a date with Lisa. Which meant Sirius and I had some alone time. Not that we would do something interesting, but still, being together without our friends was nice sometimes.

"Want to go to the common room?" Sirius asked and I nodded. We got up and he linked his fingers with mine. I ignored the whisper behind us. Great, they were following us again. His fan girls had the habit of going in the same direction as we went. All a coincidence of course, according to them at least.

I sighed and started to walk a bit quicker. Not that it helped, they would just speed up as well. When we reached the common room Sirius said down on the couch and I dropped down next to him. I placed my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. This was one of the things I liked the most. Just being together and enjoying the little things.

"I was wondering," Sirius started and I looked up to him. "Maybe we could sneak out the dormitories tonight and take a stroll on the grounds. It would be fun to do it again like old times. Although not exactly like old times, because there wasn't kissing involved at that time."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide my smile. It would be fun to do sometime like that again. "I think that's a wonderful idea Mr. Black."

He grinned at my answer. "I knew you would. You're such a pervert," he said and his grin grew even bigger.

"Ah but I'm your pervert." I retorted and he let out his barking laugh.

"That's certainly true."

I couldn't help myself and quickly glanced at the fan girls. The sour look on their faces told me enough. They had overheard our conversation. Was I really a bad person if I said it gave me a certain satisfaction?

"You know we have classes tomorrow, right?" I said as I put my legs on the armrest and placed my head in his lap.

"I know," he said, acknowledging my statement. "I believe we even begin quite early in the morning."

That I knew for sure. And not just any class, no we had my favourite class. Potions…

"You know how I get in when I don't have enough sleep. Don't get me wrong, but I really don't want to screw up tomorrow or I'll definitely fail for my NEWT's at the end of the year."

I saw he tried to hide a grin. He was without a doubt thinking of my failures this year. And probably the years before that.

"Oh we don't need that no, I want to stay alive. So maybe no midnight stroll then."

My heart sunk at his answer. No, I wanted to do something together. I wanted to have an evening with Sirius without interruptions from our friends or other people. Just the two of us and no one else.

"Maybe I know a way we can do both. Going on a midnight stroll and staying alive I mean."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"If I can sleep for a few hours now, it will be fine."

The twinkle in his eyes told me he was going to make some horrible joke. "That sounds like a perfect idea!"

Maybe he had a grown up after all.

"If you're eighty years old."

Or maybe he didn't.

"Sirius," I whined. "Fine I'll stay awake and we'll go on this stupid stroll of yours. But if something goes wrong tomorrow morning, it's all your fault!"

I got up again, scared that if I would stay in that position I would fall asleep. I didn't really had a good night sleep the past few days. Lily had been sick and the sound of her vomiting all night had kept me up as well. I didn't need a lot of sleep, but after a few days of sleeping an hour or two, I was on the verge of falling asleep during classes. Not something that was useful when you had to study for your NEWT's. At that point James came bursting in the common room and ran immediately to Sirius.

"Come on mate! Snivellus is alone in the library without his friends. It's the perfect opportunity to prank him!"

Before I knew it, Sirius gave me a peck on the lips and darted through the portrait hole with an excited James behind him. Well that was just great. Now was I sitting her alone, without friends. How did they always manage to have exciting lives, while I was most of the time bored as hell? I looked around, but saw no one who I could talk with. Even Marlene and Mary weren't there.

Lily would be gone for a while, certainly when James had left her to do finish the round alone. Remus would be in the library and would probably try to give James and Sirius a scolding after ruining the silence there. So those three wouldn't be back for a while as well. As far as I knew what Peter was doing, he had no intention of coming back as well.

Which left me all alone. Wait if I were alone, there was no one to interrupt me or to make noises. Without a second thought I ran up to the dormitory and dropped down on my bed. Oh how I had missed this Within seconds I was fast asleep. Around an hour later I was woken up by Lily who had finally finished her rounds.

"Could you believe he just left without a word," she said while brushed her hair.

"Yes I can. Sirius did exactly the same."

We both sighed at the immaturity of the boys.

"Sometimes James seems like he's all grown up and all and a few seconds later he is the most annoying child I have ever seen," Lily said in frustration and I couldn't agree more. Sirius was exactly the same. Sometimes he was so mature in the way he was independent. Of course his family situation had something to do with that. Other times however, he could be so hyper and so annoying that he seemed like a five year old. Although he could certainly make me laugh at those moments as well.

"Maybe it's because we're so mature. It makes them look childish," I said and Lily snorted.

"Yeah in my case maybe. You're just like them Rain, so no, that's no excuse for you."

I gave her an offended look. I wasn't immature, I was being all grown up. Or maybe not. Lily was probably right, I was just like the guys.

"Lils do you know who is patrolling tonight?" I said, suddenly remembering I had to sneak out.

"Euhm I believe it's Matt and Mulciber. Why?"

"Oh no reason," I said and she gave me a look. "Fine, Sirius and I are sneaking out tonight for some time alone like we used to do when we were younger."

She smiled and I knew she approved. Lily was happy to see I had found someone and I believed she was secretly hoping it would make me more feminine. Unfortunately for her, Sirius didn't really care if I was acting like a girl. He even preferred the tomboyish me.

If we would run into Matt that wouldn't be a problem. Mulciber, however, would be a different problem, but hopefully we wouldn't be seen. We went back to the common room for a while and around eleven most of the students went up to the dormitories. I glanced over at Sirius who was looking at me with a grin.

"Sirius are you coming?" James asked while he was halfway on the stairs.

"I'll stay here for a an hour or so. Need some cuddling to do," he said and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes at me and I laughed. It was a way to get rid of everyone. "I'll leave guys to it then," she said and with a wink disappeared upstairs.

"So…" Sirius said while he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you ready for a night with Mr. Black."

"That depends," I answered. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Depends on what?"

"If you're going to behave yourself." I could see a glint in his eyes and he pushed his lips against mine.

"Maybe I won't," he murmured against my lips and I smiled.

"Well, we'll see won't we," I murmured back and I felt him smile. Too soon for my liking he pulled away and he grabbed my hand.

"Come one sugar pie."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I'm in the middle of all sort of exams at school, because it's the end of the year and because I'm studying journalism I also have to write a lot for school this last two weeks. But I found a few spare hours and wrote this for you! A special thanks to Jessica682, BoyLikeGirls13, AyleanaMami, fuzzyfang, Fea just me, TWsos12345, random person 42 and the guests for reviewing. So the next chapter will be their romantic moonlight date. Or as far as Sirius is the romantic type haha. Please review :) **_


End file.
